The HAPPINESS RESTAURENT !
by Shousetsu
Summary: Ces deux jeunes gens fondamentalement différents ne pouvaient que se trouver. Elle, rêve de devenir compositrice. Lui, est une star montante de la chanson. Elle est maladroite au possible. Il est absolument parfait. Ils vont carrément se heurter... AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

-Aaaaaah !! Poussez-vous !! VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE !!!

Je vis les gens s'écarter rapidement sur mon passage, évitant mon arrivée fracassante et mes bras que je ne parvenais à empêcher de faire tournoyer lamentablement autour de moi comme les hélices défaillantes d'un hélicoptère en perdition.

Comme si ça allait m'aider, surtout... Malheureusement, ce genre de situation ne poussait guère à la réflexion. Je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper du fait que j'étais tout bonnement ridicule et, de toute façon, le temps avait fini par faire naître en moi une certaine lassitude, à ce sujet.

Aussi, je fonçais droit devant moi, ridicule au possible, et incapable de m'arrêter.

-Aaaaaaaah ! Le mur ! Le mur ! LE MUR !! NOOO...

Mes bras cessèrent enfin leur manège incessants pour se paralyser au niveau de mon visage – protection grotesque, encore une fois – au moment où un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, stoppant nette ma fulgurante traversée. J'expirai lentement puis, habituée à mon sort, comme si de rien n'était, je me remis correctement sur mes deux jambes – non sans m'agripper au bar à côté duquel je m'étais arrêtée.

-J'avais pourtant bien dit que cette idée de patins à roulettes, c'était la catastrophe assurée. On d'vrait m'écouter plus souvent, dans cette famille. C'vrai ! J'dis pas que des conneries ! J'en dis beaucoup, okay, mai...

-Mais regarde comme elle est mignonne !

Je regardais mon frère et ma mère avec deux yeux ronds. Je venais de frôler la mort et avais failli entrainer avec moi la moitié des clients du restaurants et eux parlaient de simple catastrophe, d'eux-même et de...

-Mignonne ! Maman, j'ai failli crever l'oeil de ce pauvre homme, là-bas, avec mon stylo (je brandis férocement l'objet du crime sous son nez, un stylo bille magnifique marqué « The Happiness Restaurant ») et j'aurais pu assommer avec mon plateau la petite fille qui est là-bas, en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, en train de me dévisager comme si j'étais un monstre ou une échappée de l'asile !

-Tu manque simplement d'un peu d'entrainement, ma chérie ! me répondit ma mère sans se départir de son sourire adorable, Je vais aller m'excuser auprès d'eux !

Et elle s'éloigna en trottinant, le pas léger et le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours. Mon frère, à côté d'elle, hocha la tête bêtement sans cesser de me fixer. Il faisait tout bêtement, de toute façon ! Et moi, j'enrageais, littéralement. Aussi, je m'assis sur la petite marche qui donnait accès à l'arrière du bar – marche qui avait souvent était une véritable traitresse, d'ailleurs, et sur laquelle mes pieds avaient eu tôt fait de s'emmêler, après que j'eus commencé à me tenir debout et à crapahuter un peu partout à mes risques et périls – et j'entrepris d'ôter les instruments de torture que ma mère avait eu l'excellente idée de me mettre aux pieds, ce matin-là.

Non, mais, vraiment ! Bella Swan, affublée, déjà, d'un grotesque tablier rose ridicule – au centre duquel souriait de toutes ses dents un smiley jaune cerné d'un épais trait noir et coiffé d'une toque gigantesque parce que « c'est une mascotte tellement _mignonne_ pour notre restaurant ! », dixit maman Renée – forcée de porter, également, des patins à roulettes – roses, également, bien sûr et bordés d'une fourrure ridicule qui me grattait ! Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment cette idée avait bien pu arriver jusque dans l'esprit chamboulé de ma pauvre mère...

J'allais devenir folle. Folle à lier.

-C'que tu peux baisser les bras facilement ! C'pas la petite soeur que je connais qui agirait de la sorte !

-Emmett, commençai-je, me faisant la plus menaçante possible tandis qu'après m'être relevée pour lui répondre, il me dominait toujours d'au moins trois têtes, J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec ce que la nature a fait de moi – une fille incapable de faire trois pas sans se casser une jambe, comme tu le sais – sans qu'en plus maman s'amuse à me torturer plus encore avec ses idées aberrantes !

-Quel rabat-joie ! grommela-t-il en s'éloignant.

Déjà exténuée, alors que la journée venait à peine de commencer, je poussai un long soupir au moment où mon père passait la tête par l'ouverture rectangulaire qui donnait sur notre cuisine.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer à la poupée avec toi, me souffla-t-il, rassurant comme il savait l'être, Tu es sa petite princesse, ne lui en veux pas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Non, bien sûr que je ne lui en voulais pas. J'en étais bien incapable. Ma mère était la plus adorable du monde. Elle était complètement givrée, ça, oui ! Mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle une mère irresponsable. Non, elle avait toujours pris grand soin de moi et ce même si j'avais dû apprendre très tôt à déjouer les tours qu'elle semait sur le passage de mon existence, bien malgré elle. Elle rendait mon quotidien un peu plus dangereux encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, du fait de mon incroyable maladresse, mais pour autant, elle était une mère aimante. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher d'être... elle. Dans toute son exubérance et sans jamais se départir de son grain de folie. Tout cela faisait partie d'elle et nous l'aimions ainsi. Mon père, Charlie, bien sûr, mon frère, Emmett et moi.

Pour la petite histoire – car il faut bien commencer quelque part – bien avant ma naissance, mon père avait hérité du petit commerce de son père ; un bar sans prétention dans une rue passante de Phœnix, en Arizona. A l'époque, il venait de rencontrer ma mère et elle était pleines d'idées. Fou amoureux d'elle, il lui avait donné, sans hésiter, les clefs de son cœur et celle de la rénovation de ce bar devenu miteux avec le temps. The Happiness Restaurant était né. Charlie et Renée avaient élaboré un concept simple : tout client devait ressortir de leur établissement avec le sourire aux lèvres ! Pour ce faire, ils avaient sélectionné de nombreux plat qui donnaient le sourire. Le plus souvent, des repas au goût de Soleil, inspirés de recettes du Sud de la France, de l'Italie ou encore de l'Espagne. Mais, surtout, un point récurrent de leur petite affaire : un plat particulier, affiché sous le nom de « Your favourite happiness course ! » sur notre carte ; la possibilité offerte à nos clients de pouvoir commander leur plat préféré. Bien sûr, il leur avait fallu, pour cela, un peu d'organisation, car encore fallait-il avoir de quoi préparer les plats parfois farfelues que réclamaient les gens ! Ils avaient, par conséquent, mis en place un système de réservations. Il suffisait de les prévenir la veille ou très tôt le jour même et ils se chargeaient du reste. Les gens avaient rapidement adoré et adopté l'idée : plus besoin d'hésiter à se rendre au restaurant sans savoir si le plat leur plairait ou non puisque leur plat favori leur serait servi sur demande. Et, rapidement, le bouche à oreille avait fait son travail et les réservations s'étaient faites de plus en plus nombreuses. Sans être l'affaire du siècle, notre restaurant était donc une affaire tout à fait rentable et sûrement l'endroit le plus sympathique de Phœnix.

Néanmoins, j'avais beau aimer autant qu'eux cet endroit, j'appréciais tout de même de pouvoir m'évader, autant que possible, dans mon propre monde ; celui des arts. J'aimais tous les arts ! La littérature, principalement, et la musique, dans un deuxième temps. Je me passionnais aussi pour l'histoire de l'art. C'était une discipline complexe et extrêmement vaste mais elle était de loin celle que je préférais entre toutes.

Malheureusement, pour pouvoir suivre ce cours bien particulier et, en prime, bénéficier d'une éducation artistiques à sa mesure, j'avais dû étudier beaucoup, énormément, bien plus que tous les collégiens que je fréquentais à l'époque, pour pouvoir, enfin, entrer dans le seul lycée de la ville qui offrait ce type d'enseignement spécialisés : The High School of Arts and Culture de la ville de Phœnix. Le paradis des artistes. Écrivains en herbe, musiciens en devenir, chanteurs, dessinateurs, peintres, photographes ou que sais-je encore ! Tous les arts étaient enseignés ainsi que leur histoire en plus des matières ordinaires qui n'étaient pas pour autant bouder par les professeurs et leurs élèves puisque le lycée bénéficier des meilleurs pédagogues, dans chaque domaine. Les résultats obtenus aux examens étaient excellents, chaque année et ce lycée se hissait sans mal en première place du classement des meilleurs de la ville et de l'état.

C'était le lycée parfait. Le lycée de mes rêves !... qui était rapidement devenu l'endroit que je détestais le plus au monde.

Pour entrer dans cette école prestigieuse, j'avais dû batailler sec et obtenir une bourse conséquente. Mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de payer les droits d'inscriptions exorbitants réclamés pour chaque année du cursus. Malheureusement, rares étaient les élèves a avoir eu un niveau suffisamment bon pour obtenir cette bourse et la plupart de mes camarades étaient, par conséquent, des fils et des filles à papa au mieux complètement délurés, au pire totalement abjects. Et moi, petite Bella timide, réservée – pour ne pas dire que je manquais cruellement de confiance en moi – et, la plupart du temps, suffisamment à côté de ses pompes pour ne provoquer que les rires moqueurs de ses comparses, j'avais dû tenter, depuis déjà un an, de me faire une place dans cette école.

Un mois plus tôt, j'avais donc entamé ma deuxième année avec bien moins de motivation que l'année précédente. Fort heureusement, mon amie Angela – la seule amie, en réalité, que je m'étais faite au _High School of Arts and Culture_ – serait de nouveau là pour me soutenir et je la retrouvais donc avec plaisir près des casiers, ce matin-là. Elle semblait, néanmoins, un peu plus excitée qu'à l'ordinaire et cette étrange attitude, aux antipodes de celle qui était ordinairement la sienne, ne me dit aussitôt rien qui vaille... Elle trépignait sur place, exactement comme ma mère en avait l'habitude. Aïe, aïe, aïe...

-Hey ! la saluai-je d'un signe de la main, incertaine.

Elle releva, alors, très rapidement le nez de son portable, sur lequel elle pianotait à tout allure, pour me sauter au cou en hurlant. Par une étrange réaction en chaine qui, j'imagine, devait faire partie de ces réactions incontrôlées et incontrôlables de l'être humain face à des situations données – comme le fait de battre des bras tout autour de soi en espérant que cela va pouvoir arrêter les patins que l'on a aux pieds avant de heurter le mur d'en face – je me mis également à crier et, quand elle se mit à sautiller, mes mains dans les siennes, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je l'imitais à nouveau bêtement – bien que, fort heureusement, dans un élan de lucidité venu de je-ne-sais-trop-où mais sans doute du au fait que je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui lui prenait, je ne me mis pas à sourire à sa manière mais, plutôt, à l'interroger :

-Je suis certaine que si tu me racontes ce qui se passe je serais très vite dans le même état que toi mais je t'avoue que, pour l'instant, je suis un peu... perdue.

-Oh Bella !

A nouveau, elle poussa un cri suraigu et me sauta au cou sans cesser de sauter toujours plus haut. Autour de nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de surprendre les regards curieux et franchement moqueurs des autres élèves mais je m'efforçais de les ignorer. J'aurais bien le temps, sur toute ma journée, d'entendre leurs réflexions et de pouvoir bouillonner tout mon soul sans jamais oser rien leur dire.

-Angelaaa, chantonnai-je de ma voix de casserole rouillée, Dis-moi ce qui se paaaasse !

-Ben m'a invité ! S'exclama-t-elle en relâchant enfin son étreinte, Il veut que je sorte avec lui ! Au cinéma ! Oh, je sais que c'est cliché mais... Ben m'a invité à sortir, Bella !

Ben, bien sûr. Le fameux Ben. Le merveilleux Ben. Un des membres de l'équipe de Basket et un saxophoniste de talent, à ses heures. Beau, plutôt intelligent – un peu plus que la moyenne, en tout cas – et totalement charismatique. Angela avait craqué pour lui dès le premier jour et n'avait eu de cesse de rêver qu'il la remarque un jour. Et ça avait été le cas pendant les vacances d'été. Impossible d'imaginer, bien sûr, que môsieur beau-gosse de service – et n'allait pas imaginer qu'il était le seul car, en plus d'être prestigieux, notre lycée accueillait un lot impressionnant de beaux et belles gosses en tout genre, à mon grand désespoir – ait pu poser les yeux sur Angela, élève studieuse et aussi timide et réservée que je l'étais, au beau milieu d'un couloir de notre lycée huppé. Non. C'était donc le hasard qui avait fait en sorte que leur chemin se croise et que s'ouvre les yeux du prince charmant de mon amie.

Nous l'avions croisé alors que nous venions faire nos emplettes dans un magasin vendant des instruments de musique plutôt pauvret mais excellent d'un point de vue qualité-prix et dont les vendeurs étaient toujours sympathiques et de bon conseil. En nous voyant entrer, l'un des vendeurs, habitués à nous voir débarquer dans la boutique assez régulièrement, nous avait salué chaleureusement et avait eu l'amabilité de nous présenter à « un garçon de notre école qui venait dans la boutique pour la première fois et la trouvait, littéralement, parfaite ». Ce sur quoi avait débuté des présentations plus en détail et une longue discussion entre Angela et son désormais dévoué prince charmant qui ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle depuis.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer en repensant à toute cette histoire de fou. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas droit à mon conte de fée, moi aussi ? Bella, c'était pourtant bien le nom idéal pour une princesse ! Hého, le grand barbu là-haut, pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas le droit d'être une princesse, un peu, à moi aussi !

Nouveau soupir. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de parler à ce type soi-disant tout-puissant dont on disait qu'il régulait nos vies. Aucun doute, il avait dû paumer les ficelles de la mienne, d'existence, et abandonner la marionnette que j'étais à son pauvre sort. C'était sans doute pourquoi j'étais aussi maladroite ! Incapable de marcher seule sans être soutenue par les fils invisibles du destin qui m'avaient abandonné... Et, bien sûr, n'appartenant plus au destin, n'étant plus relié à lui, je ne croiserais donc jamais le prince qui m'était promis et je finirais seule, désespérée, lassée et, sans doute, entourée par une ribambelle de chats.

-Bella ! Youhou ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! Ça ne te dérange pas trop de passer récupérer toute seule ma commande chez _James&Victoria_, ce soir ? Je tiens vraiment à l'avoir d'ici demain mais avec ce rendez-vous...

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en chargerais. Ça me changera les idées de flâner un peu en ville avant de rentrer, de toute façon.

-Ah ! Je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore !

Et, de nouveau, elle m'étreignit.

**********

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais seule dans les rues de Phœnix, après les cours, ce soir-là. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Angela, après tout. Elle avait tant désirée ce qui lui arrivait enfin et elle semblait si heureuse que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être contente pour elle. Simplement, j'avais la nette impression que cela n'allait pas arranger mes affaires... C'était bien égoïste, certes, mais Angela était ma seule amie et je n'étais pas suffisamment naïve pour croire qu'elle ferait en sorte de partager équitablement son temps entre son parfait petit-ami dont elle était raide-dingue et moi, la gentille Bella quand même carrément moins _glamour_, comme compagne.

Bref. Il valait mieux pour moi que je cesse de songer à tout cela pour le moment. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre. 18H45. La boutique où je devais me rendre fermait à... « 19h pétante ! »

La voix de mon amie dans mon esprit résonna comme la sonnerie de mon réveil-matin annonçant que j'étais en retard, comme toujours et, aussitôt, mes réflexes matinales prirent la relève et je me m'y à courir à perdre haleine dans les rues afin d'avoir une chance d'arriver à temps. Il y avait fort à parier que je me casserai la figure avant d'avoir traversé trois rues mais je devais au moins essayer. Je n'allais tout de même pas prendre le risque de perdre une amie pour de bon pour une bêtise pareille ! Ce que je pouvais être tête en l'air ! Pourquoi avais-je tant trainé, aux casiers, après les cours ? Pourquoi avais-je pris le temps de m'offrir une pâtisserie, alors que je ne le faisais jamais ? Pourquoi avais-je marché si lentement ? Et pourquoi étais-je infichue de rester concentrée sur une tâche plutôt que de me perdre dans mon imaginaire délirant ?! J'aurais vu l'heure passée, si j'étais moins bête ! J'aurais pris conscience de mon retard et je me serais rappelé que la boutique fermée à cette heure-là !

Et voilà que je pleurais à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mes yeux furent rapidement inondés et ma vue se brouilla inévitablement. Pourtant, je continuais à courir ; je tenais à arriver avant la fermeture ! Je pouvais le faire ! Je n'étais pas si null...!

Le temps sembla soudain perdre son rythme effréné et ralentir, et ralentir encore... Je vis chaque détail de la scène comme si des arrêts sur image, incroyablement longs, me le permettait. Le choc, tout d'abord, puis la couleur bleu d'un polo très doux qui caressa ma joue une fraction de seconde. Puis deux émeraudes, agrippant mon regard. Hypnotiques. Puis, le vent balayant mes cheveux et les siens, rougeoyant et brillant sous le soleil couchant. Son bras tentant de me rattraper pour m'empêcher de partir en arrière et, dans le même temps, sa chute à lui, inéluctable. Une sorte de demi-tour et, enfin, à terre tous les deux. Moi sur lui. Lui sous moi. Nos lèvres jointes. Nos yeux exorbités. Et nos cerveaux – le mien, particulièrement – incapable de réagir et de saisir ce qui vient et se qui est en train de se produire. Mon premier baiser.

_____________

_**Hey !**_

_**Bah oui, c'est moi ; Shousetsu. Celle qui vous fait poireauter depuis je ne sais même plus combien de temps avec son autre fic, XIX. Alors, on va faire vite : non, je n'ai pas l'intention du tout d'abandonner XIX mais je suis dans une période carrément chargée, entre partiels et autres évènements qui me prennent un temps de fou sur mon emploi du temps et, j'avoue, je n'écris quasiment plus rien hormis ce qu'il faut que je rende comme devoirs à ma fac. Mais, si tout va bien et que je survis aux partielles, ça devrait finir par s'arranger. Quoiqu'il en soi, XIX finira par revenir et j'en profite pour remercier celles (et ceux, peut-être) qui continuent de me laisser des reviews et qui attendent patiemment la suite. Je fais de mon mieux mais je ne veux pas vous livrer une suite ratée alors c'est long.**_

_**Bon, mais revenons-en à nos moutons... J'ignore si je dois continuer ou pas cette fic-ci. Enfin, c'est surtout partie d'une idée qui me trottait dans la tête et il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'idées quant à ce qui pourrait arriver à nos amoureux préférés et à leurs amis et familles mais, deux fanfics en même temps... Pas forcément évident. **_

_**Cela dit, si l'histoire vous plait vraiment, le style et le reste, que vous avez esquissé le moindre sourire en lisant ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'imagine que vos reviews m'aideront à prendre une décision et à me motiver. Bref, si vous voulez une suite, CRIEZ LE BIEN FORT ! ^^' **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, hello !**_

_**Un sacré bail que je n'ai pas donné de suite à cette histoire... et à XIX également. Je suis vraiment navrée. La fac, c'est assez tranquille en apparence mais, mine de rien, je me suis vraiment donnée à fond ce semestre. Je n'ai pas arrêté une seconde de travailler pour mes ateliers et, pfiou, maintenant c'est enfin terminé et j'avoue que j'ai pris une semaine pour souffler vraiment et ne faire absolument rien d'autre que de regarder des animes, des séries, des films et... jouer à WoW (et oui, moi aussi).**_

_**Mais je suis là maintenant ! Et j'en profite parce qu'écrire est un peu une des seules choses que j'ai envie (et besoin) de faire en ce moment. J'ai choisi de mettre d'abord à jour The Happiness Restaurent car cette histoire est quand même globalement plus « joyeuse » que XIX alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues. J'espère réussir à terminer la suite de XIX au plus vite. J'ai pris de l'avance mais je n'arrête pas de la corriger, de changer des choses... Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon ton. Mais ça va venir, c'est promis ! Il ne sera pas dit que Shou' a baissé les bras si facilement ____ non mais.**_

_**Petite note à prendre en compte pour ce chapitre et les suivants : Dans ce chapitre, j'utilise des chansons réellement existantes que j'attribue à Edward. Je ne me sens pas le talent de rédiger de véritables textes de chansons par moi-même, je trouve ça bien trop complexe. C'est un art à part entière et franchement pas mon truc. Les plus belles chansons ont, de toute façon, déjà été écrites, la plupart du temps. Inutile que j'essaye de massacrer une fausse chanson. Ce sera mieux ainsi. Je préciserai entre parenthèses les titres et interprètes véritables à chaque fois mais, ne vous y trompez pas, dans mon histoire elles sont censées être les chansons d'Edward. Voili voilou :)**_

_**Je vous attends à la fin de ce chapitre avec des reviews plein la tête, j'espère !**_

* * *

-Edward ! Edward, tu entres en scène dans quelques minutes, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore i... Oh ! Par tous les dieux mais dans quel état es-tu encore ?

Alice entra dans la loge en coup de vent et s'empara d'un peigne posé près du miroir qui me faisait face dans l'espoir, sans doute, de remettre de l'ordre dans la tignasse qui trônait sur ma pauvre caboche.

-Tu ne peux pas apparaître sur scène avec cette tête ! Fais un effort ! poursuivit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te prends, depuis quelques jours ? Ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas d'être aussi peu sérieux...

Ses mains se mirent à s'activer sur ma tête et je pus voir dans le miroir mon apparence se modifiait peu à peu. Je passais d'Edward, le pauvre type bientôt officiellement fiancé à une fille qui ne l'aimait pas, à Edward, la star montante de la chanson et idole de ces dames à ses heures. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute été impressionné, une fois encore, par le talent de ma sœur. Ma mère disait souvent qu'elle aurait été capable de transformer un crapaud en prince charmant. Or, à cet instant, je ne me sentais guère plus séduisant qu'un de ces batraciens alors c'était sans doute vrai...

-Tu dois annoncer tes fiançailles, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas rien, parlait encore Alice, Rosalie fera une apparition sur scène après la fin de ta première chanson. Là, on te fera passer un énorme bouquet de roses que tu lui donneras et...

Je poussais un long soupir et préférai ne plus l'écouter plus longtemps. Toute cette mascarade aurait été déjà suffisamment absurde, à mes yeux, en temps normal mais une mise en scène telle, faisant suite aux récents évènements me semblait tout bonnement horripilante. J'allais devoir annoncer aux yeux de tous mes fiançailles avec Rosalie.

Rosalie...

Rose...

Cette même Rosalie que j'avais surpris avec mon meilleur ami, Jasper, une semaine plus tôt seulement. Dans ma chambre.

Ma pauvre putain de chambre !...

Alice n'en savait rien. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le lui dire. Elle aimait Jasper depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Elle avait commencé par lui porter un tendre amour de petite fille quand, alors qu'elle avait à peine sept ans, Jasper atteignait, comme moi, ses douze ans. Puis, à l'adolescence, elle était devenue presque intenable en sa présence, n'hésitant pas à le draguer à tout va. Seulement, elle n'avait que quinze ans quand Jasper en avait déjà vingt. Il n'avait jamais pris cette histoire au sérieux et avait toujours considéré Alice comme sa petite sœur... tout comme il disait de moi que j'étais son frère.

Mon frère, hein... Aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu en rire.

Seulement voilà, j'en étais bien incapable. Je n'étais même plus capable d'esquisser le plus minable sourire. Je me sentais aussi vide d'envie que furieux contre eux et plus furieux encore de savoir que, tôt ou tard, cette histoire toucherait également ma petite sœur.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, Alice, murmurai-je enfin.

Elle cessa aussitôt de me coiffer pour regarder mon visage par le biais du miroir.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces mises en scène mais...

-Non, l'interrompis-je, Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Je... Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr que Rosalie soit... celle qu'il me faut.

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, très largement édulcorée mais c'était tout ce que j'étais en mesure de lui avouer pour le moment.

Elle me dévisagea longuement, passant progressivement d'une totale incompréhension à une soudaine hilarité qui me prit totalement de court.

-Oh Edward ! riait-elle, Toujours si sûr de toi, voilà que tu te mets à paniquer à l'idée de t'engager pour de bon alors que tu vas seulement annoncer officiellement que tu aimes Rose, ce que tu fais déjà depuis trois ans ! C'est tellement mignon ! Mon frère si parfait arrive à douter de lui-même !

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra contre sans cesser de rire. Je ne pouvais pas la contredire. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je me contentais de la regarder rire et rire encore...

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais sur scène, devant une foule de fans en furie et sous les yeux des caméras de télévision, appelées spécialement pour l'occasion afin de retransmettre l'évènement en direct.

Comme à l'ordinaire, j'arborais mon plus beau sourire et saluais le public, un peu en retrait. Je m'approchais rarement de mon public. Les gens avaient tout de suite perçu ma timidité et mon manager, Eric, avait fini par en faire une force. Grâce à elle, nous cultivions le mystère autour de moi. Quand je n'étais pas sur scène, j'étais littéralement inaccessible en dehors de rares occasions. Comme on jette des cacahuètes à de vulgaires babouins, nous avions fait en sorte que la moindre de mes apparitions crée un engouement tel que j'étais rapidement devenue l'idole la plus attendue et demandée du pays. Dans les interviews, j'avais pour règle de ne jamais répondre aux questions concernant ma vie privée sauf à lancer les journalistes sur des pistes improbables par le biais de petites remarques _sybilliques finement placées_. J'étais passé maître dans l'art du non-dit. J'étais devenu un menteur hors pair. Résultat, on ne savait rien de moi en dehors du peu que je voulais bien donner et, pourtant, l'on pensait tout savoir.

C'est pour cette raison que l'annonce de mes fiançailles allait faire l'effet d'une bombe. Eric espérait, en m'utilisant de la sorte, donner de moi l'image du parfait prince charmant. Le dévoué amoureux qui, trois ans durant, avait protégé coûte que coûte sa tendre petite amie des horribles paparazzi quitte à passer pour un jeune homme au cœur de pierre, inaccessible... Et je trouvais ça de plus en plus ridicule.

Je m'approchais du micro et regardais les fans criant tout leur soul au premier rang, juste face à moi. Je n'avais même pas encore commencé à chanter... D'ailleurs, que devais-je chanter déjà ? Aussitôt, sur le prompter, face à moi, les paroles de _The Reason _(The Hoobastank) apparurent et mon cœur se serra... J'avais composé cette chanson à la suite d'une dispute avec elle... Rosalie... Elle était devenue notre chanson. C'était un excellent choix. Ça aurait été un excellent choix si... si seulement elle n'avait pas tout brisé.

C'est pourquoi, rapidement, je me retournai et me dirigeai vers mes musiciens pour leur demander de ne pas entamer ce morceau mais un autre. Un autre qu'ils n'avaient joué qu'une fois, la veille, lorsque, furieux, j'avais débarqué dans notre studio de répétition, les paroles d'un nouveau titre en main, écrites à la suite de la scène qui resterait à jamais ancrée dans mon esprit ; Rosalie et Jasper, tendrement enlacés sur mon lit... A demi-nus... Si proches...

Aussitôt ceci fait, je retournai au micro, attrapant ma guitare au passage et entamais les premiers accords saturés de _Every Me, Every You_ (Placebo). Je ne devais laisser le temps à personne ne contestait mon choix. Quand arriva la fin de mon solo, je fis un rapide geste de la main au batteur et il fut bien forcé de se mettre à jouer à son tour. Et, enfin, je me mis à chanter.

_**Sucker love is heaven sent** (Un amour de pute est un don du ciel)  
**You pucker up our passion spent** (Tu froisses le coeur de notre passion déchue)  
**My heart's a tart, your body's rent** (Mon cœur est une putain, ton corps est à disposition)  
**My body's broken, yours is bent **(Mon corps est brisé, le tien s'est ployé)_

Eric allait m'étriper.

_**Carve your name into my arm** (Graver ton nom au creux de mon bras)  
**Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed** (Au lieu de paniquer, je suis envoûté)  
**'Cause there's nothing else to do** (Puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire)  
**Every me and every you** (Chaque partie de toi et de moi)_

Alice et mes parents n'y comprendraient absolument rien et me prendraient sûrement pour un fou ou, pis encore, un véritable salaud puisqu'ils avaient appris, comme moi, à aimer Rosalie qu'ils considéraient comme un membre à part entière de notre famille, désormais.

_**Sucker love, a box I choose** (Un amour de pute, une prison que je choisis)  
**No other box I choose to use** (Je n'en choisirais aucune autre)  
**Another love I would abuse** (Un amour dont je veux abuser)  
**No circumstances could excuse** (Aucune circonstance atténuante)_

Mes fans, habitués à mes douces chansons habituelles allaient prendre la claque du siècle.

_**In the shape of things to come** (De toutes ces choses qui deviennent à la mode)  
**Too much poison come undone** (Trop de poison est incontrôlable)  
**'Cause there's nothing else to do** (Puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire)  
**Every me and every you** (Chaque partie de toi et de moi...)  
**Every me and every you** (Chaque partie de toi et de moi...)  
**Every me...**_

Mais je me fichais éperdument. Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance, à cet instant précis. Je n'en avais que faire car il y avait plus important ; je savais que Rosalie et Jasper, eux, allaient comprendre et, à partir de cet instant, tout changerait.

Cependant, avant que je n'ai pu terminer le deuxième refrain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps que la musique et le son de ma voix que le micro ne renvoyait plus dans la salle. A l'inverse, les protestations du public prirent rapidement de l'ampleur et l'on entendit bientôt plus qu'un brouhaha sonore de mécontentement s'élever face à la scène. Sans surprise, mon manager débarqua derrière moi, non sans prendre une seconde pour me lancer un regard glacial qui me poussa à sourire malgré moi – comme je l'avais prédit, il était très, très en colère – puis il me dépassa pour se poster tout à l'avant de la scène, les bras en l'air, armé de deux portables, afin d'attirer l'attention du public :

-S'il vous plait ! cria-t-il à l'assistance afin de réclamer un peu de calme, Je vous prie de nous excuser pour ce problème technique que nous tentons actuellement de régler. Le concert devrait reprendre d'ici quelques minutes, merci beaucoup de votre compréhension et de votre patience !

Alors qu'il était assailli de nouvelles protestations, je sentis que l'on agrippait mon bras pour me ramener à l'arrière de la scène.

-Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! s'écria aussitôt ma soeur, à peine le rideau franchi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chanson de dingue ?

-Tu n'as pas aimé, relevai-je ironiquement.

-Mais, enfin, Edward, qui pourrait bien aimer une telle chanson ! s'emporta-t-elle pour de bon, Les parents doivent être dans tous leurs états ! Tu te rends compte qu'ils pensaient assistaient à la plus touchante des annonces de fiançailles de tous les temps !

Je soupirai, exaspéré.

-L'annonce aurait été incroyablement niaise, tout au plus, et, crois-moi, le dernier des abrutis se serait aperçu de la mascarade que cette annonce promettait d'être, rétorquai-je, poussé à bout, Sur ce, débrouillez-vous pour que tous ces gens rentrent chez eux dans le calme. Pour ma part, je me casse.

-Qu-_Quoi _!

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle réagisse pour me diriger d'un pas rapide vers ma loge. Malheureusement, Alice n'allait pas abandonner si facilement, j'en étais parfaitement conscient et il ne lui fallut, effectivement, qu'une seconde pour me rejoindre.

-Tu es complètement _malade _! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça en plein concert !

-Demande à Eric de laisser la salle dans le noir, lançai-je, le plus calmement du monde en rassemblant mes affaires, Qu'il prétexte ne pas avoir réussi à résoudre le problème. Qu'il prétende même que je suis complètement dingue et que je me suis enfuis sur un coup de tête, si ça le chante. Qu'il dise aux journaux que je fais une déprime monstre ou que j'ai sombré dans la drogue et l'alcool. Je m'en **contrefiche**.

-Mais explique-moi enfin !

Un sanglot me coupa dans mon élan alors que je me penchais pour récupérer les clefs de ma voiture. Je tournai vers ma sœur qui, comme je l'avais deviné, avait éclaté en sanglots. Avec raison, sans doute, puisque je n'avais jamais agit de cette façon. Encore moins avec elle. J'attrapais malgré tout le trousseau et me dirigeais vers elle pour la serrer contre moi.

-'Lice (c'était le surnom que je lui donnais depuis tout petit), murmurai-je, le nez dans ses cheveux, Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qui se passe pour l'instant. J'ai... (je soupirai, incertain) J'ai besoin de m'enfuir, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, pour faire le point. Je te promets que je n'agis pas ainsi sans raison... Je te jure que je ne te ferais jamais de mal sans raison...

-Ne fais pas de bêtise, Edward... répondit-elle, contre mon torse, Je ne suis pas assez bête pour ne pas avoir compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en rapport avec Rosalie mais, je t'en prie, ne fais pas de bêtise... Si ce n'est pas le bon moment, je comprends mais...

-Non, Alice, non... soupirai-je, Ce n'est pas seulement une question de timing... Ce n'est juste pas possible entre nous.

Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi tandis que ses sanglots redoublaient d'intensité.

-Tu devrais profiter encore un peu de la ville, proposai-je.

Je lui avais proposé de m'accompagner parce qu'elle rêvait de visiter la région depuis longtemps. Nous vivions depuis toujours dans l'état de Washington, dans une ville appelée Forks près de Seattle et le climat y était radicalement différent. Avec l'accord de nos parents, elle avait été autorisée à me suivre pour la première fois et, malheureusement, il avait fallu que cela se termine aussi mal...

-Jazz m'a proposé une visite de l'Arizona Center pour cet après-midi... murmura-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serra plus encore. Jazz... Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher ma sœur de le voir sans lui avouer ce qui s'était produit et je m'y refusais encore. Je pouvais imaginer la joie qui était la sienne à l'idée de passer l'après-midi en compagnie de « mon meilleur ami » et je ne me sentais pas près à lui avouer ce qu'il avait osé faire pour le moment. Lui et Rose avaient déjà brisé mon cœur. Il était hors de question que je les laisse toucher également à celui d'Alice. Et si cela signifiait que je devais taire à jamais avoir découvert leur liaison, si je devais faire croire à tous que, tout simplement, j'étais le salaud qui avait cessé d'aimer Rose et qui l'avait quitté, je le ferai. Pour elle. Pour la préserver. Pour la protéger.

-Passe une bonne après-midi, dans ce cas, lâchai-je d'une voix neutre, Profite de ta sortie sans te préoccuper de ton horrible grand-frère.

-Tu n'es pas horrible... protesta-t-elle aussi vite.

Je souris légèrement.

-Merci d'y croire pour deux.

J'embrassai une dernière fois son front, le cœur en miettes pour de bon, avant de m'engouffrer dans le couloir en direction de la sortie. J'entendis bien les remarques du personnel technique et des quelques journalistes qui se trouvaient sur mon passage mais je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention. Ils pouvaient bien dire et penser ce qu'ils voulaient, pour une fois ma carrière et, plus encore, cette foutue réputation de malheur passerait au second plan.

Je débouchais sur le parking sans me retourner et retrouvai ma voiture que je déverrouillai aussitôt afin de pouvoir m'écrouler le plus rapidement possible sur le siège conducteur, en larmes.

-ET MERDE ! m'écriai-je en frappant le volant de mes poings, MERDE, **MERDE**, _**MERDE**_ !

Je sanglotais maintenant comme un bébé... Un pauvre gosse, pourri et gâté par la vie qu'il avait toujours mené jusque là. Une vie heureuse, sans tâche. J'avais toujours été brillant et ma famille avait la plus merveilleuse du monde. Musicien talentueux dès que l'on m'eut mis derrière un piano ou glissé une guitare dans les mains, je n'avais eu aucun mal à me faire remarquer, d'autant que j'avais la chance d'être également doté d'une voix particulière, d'un physique qui ne laissait personne indifférent et, selon les dires, d'un charisme tout à fait incroyable _(NdA: les chevilles, Eddy, les chevilles !)_. Ma carrière avait décollé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et, à cette époque, comme si cela était dans l'ordre des choses, j'avais également rencontré Rosalie.

Rose... Une fille terriblement belle et intelligente. Elle m'hypnotisait littéralement. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle sans même m'en rendre compte et, quand j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais, j'étais déjà complètement incapable de me défaire d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle à chaque instant et la moindre seconde qui nous séparait était une déchirure sans nom. J'avais alors tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. J'avais été le plus parfait petit ami que la terre ait porté. Je l'avais couverte de cadeaux, bien sûr, car elle adorait cela mais, plus encore, je lui avais ouvert mon cœur et dévoilé mes secrets, mon enfance... Celle que seuls les Cullen connaissaient et que je n'avais jamais été capable d'avouer à quiconque avant elle.

N'était-ce rien d'autre qu'un juste retour des choses, magistralement orchestré par le destin ? Pourquoi fallait-il, sinon, que la première fille que j'aie réellement aimé et à qui j'aie dévoilé mon passé finisse par me tromper de la sorte, me donnant l'impression d'être trainé dans la boue comme autrefois ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que ces sentiments appartenait à une autre de mes vies... elle les avait réveillé. Elle m'avait trompé. Je n'avais pas dû être à la hauteur... Pour la première fois de ma vie, cette histoire avait été vraiment importante et je n'avais pas su la préserver ! J'avais échoué ! Elle m'avait trompé !

Je donnais un autre coup contre le volant et sortis rapidement de mon véhicule. Je devais marcher, me dégourdir les jambes. Je devais m'épuiser si je ne voulais pas débarquer d'un instant à l'autre chez mon meilleur ami pour lui faire payer sa trahison à lui aussi ou, pis encore, me rabaisser à la faire payer à Rosalie... Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Il était hors de question qu'ils me transforment en monstre même si, en cet instant, je ne rêvais que de leur tranchait la gorge, à tous les deux, ou peut-être bien plus encore.

Je sortis du parking rapidement, remontant le col de ma veste et attrapai rapidement des lunettes de soleil dans mon sac puis une casquette noire que j'enfonçai sur ma tête rapidement. L'attirail parfait de la star se baladant incognito mais ça ferait l'affaire le temps que je puisse au moins me calmer un peu.

Très vite, je me retrouvai dans le flot continu des passants du centre ville de Phœnix. C'était une ville lumineuse, au moins. Cette mésaventure aurait pu avoir lieu dans un cadre bien moins sympathique. Fort heureusement, le hasard avait voulu que ce concert stupide ait lieu dans cette ville. Les journaux à scandales devaient déjà être en train de préparer leur salade à propos de ce qui s'était finalement produit sur cette scène. Le curieux concert intimiste du mystérieux Edward Cullen, organisé pour des raisons aussi obscures que lui, venait de devenir le concert le plus raté d'Edward Cullen, la star qui, sûrement sous l'influence d'une drogue ou d'un alcool quelconque, avait interprété, pour la première fois, la chanson qui resterait à jamais dans les mémoires comme le titre le plus trash qui ne soit jamais sorti de sa plume. Ridicule. De plus, à mes yeux, cette chanson n'avait jamais eu pour vocation d'être choquante. Elle n'avait pas non plus la vocation d'être chantée sur scène un jour, cela dit... Je m'étais sans doute laissé quelque peu emporté, tout bien réfléchi. Mais, merde, j'avais quand même bien le droi_**BAM!**_

Le temps sembla tout à coup ralentir et ralentir encore. J'eus l'impression d'assister à la scène image par image, très lentement. Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel phénomène était possible. La jeune fille me rentra dedans, assez violemment. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de ressentir véritablement le choc car elle allait tomber en arrière et se fracasser le crâne quand, automatiquement, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Si fine... Mes mains resserrèrent leur prise comme pour l'empêcher de glisser entre mes doigts. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être la plus fragile des brindilles. Seulement, je la ramenais un peu trop brutalement à moi et nous tombâmes tous les deux à terre ; elle sur moi, moi sous elle et... nos lèvres scellées.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre POV Edward, cette fois ^^'**_

_**Je sais, c'est pas gentil de m'arrêter là pour la deuxième fois x) mais je voulais faire entrer en scène Edward et son histoire.**_

_**Il n'est pas très long (enfin je trouve) mais la suite est déjà écrite alors... Si ce chapitre vous plait, le suivant devrait arriver rapidement. Les reviews devraient aider à me décider à poster :P **_

_**Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus... J'ai bien envie de garder ce POV Edward, pour cette histoire. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse un chapitre racontant les évènements du point de vue de l'un puis du point de vue de l'autre, je n'aime pas vraiment ça, en réalité. Mais l'idée de faire parler exclusivement Edward me plait bien pour l'instant. Le chapitre suivant lui sera également consacré. Peut-être reviendrai-je à un POV Bella plus tard ou à d'autres POV à votre demande (ou en fonction de la tournure des choses) :)**_

_**Allez, allez, on review pour une suite !**_

_**Siouplait TT...**_

_**Après tout, prochain chapitre : véritable rencontre entre nos deux tourtereaux préférés ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, hello !**_

_**Vous voyez, je n'avais pas menti :) Je suis de retour ce week-end, comme prévu (ahah, comme quoi, j'arrive à être dans les temps, parfois !). Je ne vous promets rien pour la prochaine fois, par contre, on ne sait jamais, je voudrais pas jouer avec le feu ou provoquer le destin x)**_

_**Merci, merci et encore merci pour vos reviews. Vous n'êtes pas extrêmement nombreuses mais c'est toujours un grand plaisir de lire vos réactions. J'ai toujours peur de vous décevoir alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas. Rassurer un auteur, c'est primordial et, vous pouvez me croire, je suis du genre vraiment, vraiment pas sûre de moi alors je me décourage vite si je n'ai pas de review car je me dis qu'après tout mes histoires ne doivent intéresser que moi ^^'...**_

_**Comme je l'avais dit à la fin de mon précédent chapitre, je vais conserver le POV Edward un petit moment. Pas pour toute la fic parce que j'ai bien quelques idées de quand pourrait me servir le POV Bella mais, en tout cas, le POV Edward devrait être plus présent. Je n'écris pas souvent du point de vue d'un garçon alors c'est aussi intéressant pour moi :)**_

_**Petites réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_**fan2manga → Merci pour ta review. Contente que le couple Rose/Jazz te plaise. Même si... Même si. Ahah. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, tu le découvriras par toi-même :) J'ai bien gardé le POV Edward pour ce chapitre, en tout cas. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours.**_

_**dp → Moi ? Sadique ? Roh. Presque pas x)... Mais ça va pas vraiment s'arranger dans ce chapitre ___ un peu quand même, j'espère mais... Rah x) ma réputation ne va pas monter en flèche tout de suite, je sens.**_

_**helimoen → Et non, je ne me suis pas arrêtée d'écrire. J'ai juste tendance à... être un pauvre flemmarde et quand je peux enfin... bah flemmarder, ça dure un peu trop longtemps et je me laisse emporter et... je flemmarde encore plus... ^^'... Je suis inexcusable. Mais j'ai quand même eu une fin d'année chargée, pour me faire (à moitié) pardonner :)**_

_**BONNE LECTURE ! ^^'**_

/

/

/

_**

* * *

**_

J'étais complètement incapable de bouger, de réfléchir, de faire quoi que ce soit, en réalité... Le temps s'était comme figé et si je n'avais pu sentir mon sang battre à mes oreilles comme milles tambours de guerre, j'aurais bien cru être mort. A quelques centimètres des miens, deux grands yeux noisettes me fixaient sans faillir. Jamais je n'allais pouvoir m'en défaire. Ils étaient trop... beaux ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas une simple question d'esthétique. Ils étaient... renversants. Quel être au monde pouvait bien posséder un tel regard ?

Et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout aussi immobiles que les miennes mais, simplement, notre contact... Électrisant. Si je n'avais pas été complètement paralysé par cet arrêt brutal du temps, mon corps entier aurait frissonné de plaisir.

Mais ses yeux... Plus que ses lèvres sur les miennes – et le fait, il faut bien le dire, qu'elle soit totalement allongée sur moi, aussi figée que je ne l'étais – c'était eux qui m'empêchèrent, de longues secondes de me sortir de cette situation ô combien délici... _**DELICATE ! **_Oui, délicate.

« _Aussi délicate que sa taille fine sous mes doigts..._ »

Woh ! Deux secondes ! A quoi je pensais, là ? Stop ! D'une, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. De deux, j'étais actuellement en pleine dépression post-rupture. Il était hors de question de me laisser aller à ce genre de pensées ! Depuis quand étais-je seulement capable de produire de telles pensées !

« _Une minute, d'ici quelques secondes, si tu ne te dépêches pas de te détacher d'elle._ »

Soit cette fille était capable de me faire perdre la tête. Soit cette histoire avec Rose m'atteignait bien plus encore que je ne l'aurais cru et... me faisait perdre la tête, de toute façon.

Je réalisais subitement que mes lunettes de soleil avaient valdingué je-ne-sais-où et que ma casquette n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et il m'apparut évident que cette fille devait m'avoir reconnu – ce qui expliquait sûrement son état catatonique – mais qu'en prime nous devions avoir alerté toute la rue avec cette spectaculaire chute. Bon sang, je pouvais encore gérer une fan mais toute une rue de groupies en furie, ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué... Il fallait que je me sorte de là tout de suite avant que la situation ne dérape pour de bon.

« _Eric va me tuer si je provoque un autre désastre médiatique aujourd'hui... Et je serais bon pour un tas d'interviews bidons pour arranger les choses tant bien que mal._ » pestai-je intérieurement.

Très rapidement, donc, je la repoussais – sans véritablement la ménager, je dois bien l'avouer – et m'empressais de regarder autour de moi mais, contrairement à ce que j'avais tout d'abord cru, la rue était pratiquement déserte et le peu de passants qui avaient assisté à la scène nous jetaient des regards exaspérés avant de poursuivre leur chemin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, véritablement soulagé.

J'avais de la chance, en dépit de la situation ; je n'étais pas tombé dans une rue pleine de groupies en furie... ou de paparazzi à l'affut. J'ignorais moi-même ce qui aurait été le pire.

« _En soi, ne pas être reconnue du tout pour une pseudo-star n'est pas non plus la meilleure nouvelle du siècle_ » déplorai-je malgré tout, mon égo reprenant ses droits un court instant.

Ce métier aurait la peau du peu savoir-vivre qu'avaient eu tant de mal à m'inculquer mes parents si je continuais sur des considérations pareilles – et ce même si ma mère m'aurait sans doute contredit à la seconde à l'entente de telles pensées, elle qui avait toujours une propension inimaginable à considérer que ses enfants étaient les plus beaux joyaux que la terre ait pu porter.

-Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Pardon ! entendis-je alors que j'allais me relever.

J'étais encore complètement retourné par ce qui venait de se produire et, sans nul doute, un peu trop perdu pour faire ce qui aurait dû être fait – c'est-à-dire aider cette pauvre fille à se relever, lui demander si tout allait bien et, une fois passé la honte de l'instant, lui signer l'autographe qu'elle réclamerait à coup sûr.

Seulement, quand je reportai enfin mon attention sur elle, à l'entente de sa toute petite voix cassée, elle acheva de me rendre complètement...

...Abruti...

Et, croyez-moi, c'était exactement le mot.

Elle avait baissé la tête comme si elle souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir disparaître entre ses épaules. Ces dernières étaient courbées dans une bien piteuse posture, recouvertes par ses longs cheveux auburn, et elle ne cessait de tortiller ses mains en s'excusant encore et encore d'une voix brisée comme jamais je n'en avais encore entendu.

Ce n'était qu'une simple chute et je n'avais rien et, de toute évidence, elle non plus... je crois. Elle n'avait pas à se mettre dans un tel état, c'était beaucoup trop.

-Je ne regardais pas devant moi, je suis horriblement maladroite, je vous demande pardon, vraiment, je...

-Ce n'est rien, la coupai-je enfin.

Et elle ne pipa plus mot. Elle n'aurait pu en dire davantage ; elle éclata en sanglots à l'instant même où j'achevai ma pitoyable réplique et tout son corps fut alors violemment secoué de toute part. Elle semblait à deux doigts de se désarticuler complètement et je réalisais que je n'avais encore jamais vu une fille si... fragile... si démunie...

Il était impossible que cette simple chute ait pu provoquer une telle réaction.

Elle paraissait complètement désespérée. J'avançai lentement ma main dans sa direction, soudain obnubilé par l'idée de la serrer contre moi, de caresser ses cheveux, de la rassurer un tant soit peu...

Je ne la connaissais pas encore quelques minutes plus tôt et, pourtant, je ressentais le besoin de la protéger et de sécher ses larmes comme cela aurait pu être le cas avec Alice. Ça n'avait pourtant rien de comparable... Alice était ma sœur. Ma petite sœur. Je l'aimais tendrement et il était de mon devoir de grand-frère de la protéger. Quant à cette inconnue...

Tout-à-coup, heureusement, elle coupa court à mes réflexions et à tout acte bête de ma part car elle releva les yeux – me laissant découvrir son visage baigné de larmes – en s'exclamant quelque chose à propos d'un certain « magasin James&Victoria » et d'autres trucs incompréhensibles comme « trop tard » et « fermé à 19h », l'air complètement paniqué. Puis, tout aussi subitement, elle tenta de se relever et, très clairement, je pus entendre un horrible craquement venir de sa cheville avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à nouveau en poussant une plainte déchirante. J'eus tout juste le temps, avec l'aide de réflexes venus de je-ne-savais-trop-où, de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écorche également les mains et les genoux en tombant de nouveau au sol. Elle poussa un autre cri puis gémit.

C'était une manie, ma parole...

-C'est pas vrai ! Votre cheville est sûrement brisée, laissai-je échapper alors qu'elle portait ses mains à sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'exprimer à nouveau sa douleur.

_« Ça, c'est évident Cullen, pensai-je, acerbe, Elle a dû s'en rendre compte toute seule ! Elle a l'air incroyablement malchanceuse et maladroite et complètement désespérée mais elle n'est sûrement pas assez stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle vient de se casser la cheville ! »_

Pourtant, bêtement, je poursuivis tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir aussi doucement que possible, un peu paniqué par ce qui était en train de se passer :

-V-Vous avez dû vous la tordre en tombant et, en essayant de vous lever, vous...

Mais je ne pus continuer ma phrase car je croisais son regard à cet instant. Elle se mordait presque les doigts pour ne pas crier et laisser échapper le moins de sanglots possibles. Ses joues étaient rougies par la gêne, la douleur et sûrement la force qu'elle devait déployer pour ne pas craquer devant moi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela me ramena brutalement sur terre et je sortis aussitôt mon portable de ma poche pour appeler du secours puisque, de toute évidence, aucun passant n'avait encore eu cette brillante idée. Ils ne voyaient donc pas ce qui se passait ?

Tout en m'échinant à expliquer la situation à la femme des urgences à l'autre bout du fil, je regardais autour de moi mais, non seulement, tout le monde semblait se ficher éperdument de ce qui se passait mais, mieux encore, je pus aussi voir un groupe de gamins – d'une douzaine d'années, tout au plus – en rire clairement en passant près de nous. Instinctivement, je me rapprochais de la pauvre jeune fille qui se tenait à mes côtés.

-Les secours vont arriver dans peu de temps, tentai-je de la rassurer après avoir raccroché, Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Elle avait à nouveau baissé les yeux, m'empêchant de voir son visage. J'ignorais quoi faire. Complètement. Je venais de m'enfuir d'un concert complètement absurde qui n'était autre que la plus grosse catastrophe de ma carrière jusqu'à présent, et, tout-à-coup, je me retrouvais dans cette rue, en compagnie de cette pauvre jeune fille blessée en partie par ma faute – après tout, je n'avais rien à faire dans cette rue à cet instant précis puisque j'aurais dû être en train d'annoncer officiellement mes foutues fiançailles ! – à ne même pas savoir quoi faire pour aider un tant soit peu car trop abruti par son étrange comportement, les sensations disproportionnées et incompréhensibles qu'elle éveillait en moi et, il me fallait bien l'avouer, ce malheureux baiser – qui n'en était même pas vraiment un – échangé malencontreusement lors de notre chute.

-Tout va bien passer, poursuivis-je, incertain et de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Vou-Vous n'êtes pas... obl-obligé de rester... ce-ce n'est rien... sanglota-t-elle sans oser relever les yeux.

-C'est en partie à cause de moi que vous vous êtes blessée, c'est la moindre des choses, rétorquai-je, éberlué par sa proposition, Je vous dois également des excuses, j'étais complètement ailleurs... Je ne regardais pas du tout où j'allais.

Existait-il vraiment des personnes qui l'auraient abandonné là, sans remords, malgré son état ? A en juger par le comportement des passants, l'idée ne me parut pas plus grotesque que ça...

-N-Non c'est m-ma faute... poursuivit-elle, J-je suis trop... maladroite... C'est m-ma faute... encore une fois...

-Je vous ai aussi percuté, m'échinai-je à protester, Si je n'avais pas eu la tête ailleurs, je vous aurais vu arriver sans mal et nous n'en serions pas là.

-J-Je porte la poisse... souffla-t-elle, la tête toujours plus basse.

-Mais enfin vous...

Je ne pus cependant pas contester davantage car l'ambulance déboucha au coin de la rue et je me relevais pour leur indiquer notre position. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement et deux hommes sortirent aussitôt du véhicule. L'un deux tenait une mallette de soin à la main et je m'écartais aussitôt qu'il s'accroupit près de la jeune fille pour qu'il puisse l'examiner tranquillement. Son collègue, lui, m'accosta et m'interrogea sur les faits. Je lui expliquais rapidement notre collision sans entrer dans les détails.

-Votre cheville est bien cassée, à l'évidence, diagnostiqua le premier ambulancier, Nous allons vous emmener aux urgences pour une radiographie. Quel âge avez-vous ? Peut-être voulez-vous prévenir vos parents ou...

Il se tourna vers moi avant de poursuivre :

-Votre petit ami souhaite peut-être vous accompagner ?

-Ah ! Oh ! Euh... Non, je-je ne suis pas son...

-Oh, excusez-moi, me coupa-t-il sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase.

Ils la transportèrent jusque dans l'ambulance et je pus entendre la jeune fille expliquer qu'elle avait seize ans. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Bon sang, j'avais embrassé une adolescente de seize ans en pleine rue. Je vivais une véritable journée de fou.

Elle accepta ensuite que l'on prévienne ses parents tout en marmonnant quelque chose sur le « dérangement qu'elle allait encore causer ». Décidément, cette fille pensait être un nid à problèmes... Et, après tout, peut-être l'était-elle. Je n'en savais rien et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

-Vous n'avez pas été blessé dans la chute, monsieur ? s'enquit l'un des deux secouristes tandis que l'autre continuer d'interroger l'adolescente.

-Non, je vais bien.

-Isabella Swan, entendis-je.

Je levais les yeux en direction de l'arrière de l'ambulance. Isabella... Ou, peut-être... Bella ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. C'était joli. Comme une mélodie dans mon esprit.

Elle ne regardait toujours pas droit devant elle. Apparemment, garder la tête haute ne devait pas être son truc... Mais au vu des récents évènements et si elle était bien aussi maladroite et malchanceuse qu'elle disait et semblait l'être, je ne pouvais que comprendre son mal être. Ça devait être quelque chose, tout de même, si elle se mettait dans un tel état pour une simple chute. Cela dit, sa cheville cassée devait également lui faire suffisamment mal pour qu'elle n'ait vraiment pas envie de faire l'effort de regarder qui que ce soit...

-Bien nous allons y aller, annonça l'un des ambulanciers avant de s'apprêter à fermer les portes arrières du véhicule.

-Attendez ! s'écria pourtant la jeune fille qui, pour la première fois depuis... bon sang, depuis ce fichu baiser, leva les yeux vers moi et croisa mon regard, En-Encore désolée, vraiment...

Je passais une main dans ma tignasse et l'achevait sans doute pour de bon sans une pensée pour Alice et son travail tandis que les portes se refermaient devant moi, soustrayant Isabella à mon regard et, du même coup, rouvrait ce trou béant dans ma poitrine qu'elle avait, bien malgré elle, su refermé l'espace d'un instant en accaparant toute mon attention...

-C'était une adolescente, 'Lice, soupirai-je.

Raconter cette histoire à ma sœur avait été une erreur monumentale. Evidemment.

J'étais rentré à l'hôtel, finalement. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à poursuivre ma balade improvisée très longtemps après ma rencontre avec Isabella. Je n'avais plus le cœur à ça et je tenais à savoir comment se serait passée l'après-midi d'Alice avec Jasper. Alors que j'avais repris ma route après la bousculade, j'avais soudain craint qu'il n'avoue lui-même ce qui s'était produit avec Rosalie. Ma sœur savait être très persuasive et je savais que Jasper ne lui résistait qu'en de trop rares occasions. Mais il n'avait rien dit et Alice était rentrée à l'hôtel avec un grand sourire, visiblement enchantée de son après-midi.

J'attendais au bar de l'hôtel quand ils étaient arrivés, riant aux éclats tous les deux. Ma sœur tenait fermement son bras, comme toujours, et lui se passait une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné. Elle devait encore le taquiner au sujet de ses sentiments... Et lui agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit. Exactement comme il l'avait toujours fait. Je bus un longue gorgée de vodka et fermai un court instant les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je croisais le regard de mon meilleur ami qui s'empressa de regarder ailleurs. Ainsi donc, le message – ou plus exactement, la chanson – était bien passée... J'étais au courant de tout et il le savait. Il devait en être de même pour Rose. Je pouvais donc sûrement considérer notre rupture comme effective, j'imagine. Je préférais nous épargner un échange téléphonique ou, pis encore, une rencontre afin de clarifier cet état de fait et elle devait sûrement penser de même puisqu'elle n'avait pas chercher à me joindre. Même si, tout bien considéré, elle n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de m'appeler bien souvent, pour une fille _amoureuse_...

-C'est peut-être un signe ! reprit Alice, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je souris tristement.

Un signe, hein...

Nous étions montés dans ma chambre dès que ma sœur m'avait surpris un verre à la main au bar. Elle avait tenu à rester avec moi cette nuit pour veiller à ce que je ne fasse pas de bêtise bien que je lui eus affirmer milles fois que tout allait bien – ou pas encore suffisamment mal pour que je songe à sombrer dans un comas éthylique. Là, j'avais eu la bonne idée de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé après mon départ de la salle de concert et depuis elle ne m'avait plus lâché une seconde avec cette histoire. Depuis la salle de bain, alors que j'étais assis dans le canapé devant la télévision de la chambre, elle me criait ses théories et ses idées farfelues avec son entrain habituel. Et moi, bêtement, j'alimentais son délire en lui répondant sans cesse. C'était sans doute toujours mieux que d'évoquer un certain autre sujet...

-Je ne la connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et, bon sang, Alice, elle a ton âge ! répétai-je à nouveau, zappant d'une chaine à une autre dans l'espoir de trouver un programme susceptible d'accrocher suffisamment mon attention pour me faire oublier les divagations de ma frangine.

-Non, elle a seize ans, protesta-t-elle aussitôt, Elle est plus âgée que moi d'un an.

Je roulais des yeux, amusé malgré moi par son enthousiasme. Un an de plus, songeai-je, effectivement, ça allait tout changer. Et puis, changer quoi, de toute façon ? Je n'avais aucune envie de me plonger dans une nouvelle relation et je ne connaissais rien de cette jeune fille – de cette adolescente ! J'avais vingt ans. Quatre ans de plus ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas penser une seconde à une fille de l'âge de ma petite sœur. A une mineur ! Demain, si Alice se décidait à passer enfin outre cette histoire de fou, elle me serait sans doute sortie de la tête et je ne penserai plus jamais à elle.

-Tu te rends compte qu'elle ne t'a même pas reconnu ! l'entendis-je se moquer, Pour une star, ça doit être vexant !

-Il faut croire que j'ai encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'égaler un certain M. Jackson.

-C'est plutôt génial, en fait ! Ça veut dire qu'elle te prend pour un garçon comme les autres ! poursuivit-elle.

-Je suis un garçon comme les autres, 'Lice, soupirai-je, las.

-Non, pas vraiment, non, me contredit-elle à nouveau tandis que je grimaçais un instant en me retrouvant face à un gros plan de fourmilière sur une chaine documentaire, Tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais plus intelligent que la moyenne et plus talentueux également ! Sans compter que tu es un incorrigible romantique et un protecteur idéal. Tu devrais t'essayer à l'équitation. Je suis sûre que tu aurais de l'allure sur un fier destrier blanc ! En fait, tu pourrais être le prince charmant pour beaucoup de filles.

-Quel dommage que tu sois ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ? plaisantai-je.

-Pouah ! Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre et tu fais pâle figure à côté de _mon_ Jasper !

Je préférais ne pas relever. Si mon _meilleur ami_ avait davantage l'allure d'un « prince charmant » que moi, alors je préférais rester à jamais au pallier du dessous, quitte à prétexter une phobie soudaine des hauteurs et y perdre en charisme (car, le prince charmant de ces demoiselles devait n'avoir peur de rien, perfection oblige, si j'avais bien compris le principe, non ?).

-J'ai toujours su que tu préférais les brunes ! rêvassa finalement ma sœur en sortant enfin de la salle d'eau, enroulée dans une serviette immense.

Et, bien sûr, aussitôt, mon esprit imagina Rose et sa longue chevelure blonde.

Et, bien sûr, à cet instant, je trouvais une chaine qui faisait le résumer du_ « concert »_ chaotique donné aujourd'hui, s'interrogeant sur mon état.

Et, bien sûr, Rose apparut pour y donner son point de...

Une seconde ! Rose ?

-Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à la télé ? remarqua également ma sœur, arrivée à mes côtés, au même instant.

Poussé par une curiosité sûrement malsaine, je montai le son et la voix de ma _petite-amie_ emplit la chambre, provoquant chez moi une vague de frissons dont je n'étais même plus sûr qu'ils soient de plaisir ou de rage. Peut-être même était-ce simplement ma douleur qui ressurgissait enfin. J'allais devenir dingue à la garder en moi trop longtemps. Il faudrait que je trouve cinq minutes pour pleurer un bon coup (NdA: On aimerait toutes que ce soit si simple...).

« _Edward n'est pas et ne deviendra jamais un drogué, expliquait-elle paisiblement de sa voix suave, Et il n'a pas plus de chance de devenir une de ces star imbue de leur personne, hautaine et froide. Il n'est ni fou, ni dépressif, ni sur le point de prendre la grosse tête. Il est trop bien entouré pour cela. Il est trop bien, lui-même, pour cela. _(Mon cœur eut des ratés mais je me repris rapidement, songeant à nouveau à ce qu'elle avait fait...)_ S'il a écrit cette chanson, c'est qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire. C'est qu'elle correspondait à quelque chose qu'il avait envie de dire._ »

-Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? s'enquit une nouvelle fois ma sœur, Personne n'est censé la connaître. Tu étais au courant de ça ?

-Eric... murmurai-je, malgré moi.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il l'utilise maintenant que vous n'allez plus vous fiancer ?

-Je n'en sais rien !

Je m'étais levé d'un bond et avait claqué la télécommande à terre, faisant sursauter ma sœur. Tremblant réellement de rage, cette fois, j'allais m'asseoir sur la table basse, plus proche de la télévision que ne l'était le canapé. Alice, elle, n'osa plus rien ajouter, se contentant de rester derrière moi et, j'imagine, d'écouter elle aussi ce qu'allait bien pouvoir raconter Rosalie.

« _Mais n__e pensez-vous pas que cette chanson puisse nuire à sa carrière ? _

_-Allons bon ! ricana Rose, aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle l'était toujours, Cette chanson était superbe, à __mon sens. L'une des meilleures qu'il ait jamais écrites. Même si elle s'éloigne de son registre habituel, je suis certaine qu'elle saura toucher son public._

_-Il ne vous a donc pas déçu ? _

_-Absolument pas... souffla-t-elle, mystérieuse, Au contraire. _»

Ça n'avait aucun sens. J'avais la certitude que Rose avait parfaitement compris que cette chanson lui était destinée et, pourtant, elle agissait là comme si je lui avais fait une douce déclaration. Sans être un cri de haine, cette chanson reflétait pourtant tout le mal qu'elle avait pu me faire !

Cette attitude me mit les nerfs en pelote pour de bon...

« _Si l'on en croit nos téléspectateurs, qui peuvent réagir en direct à cette émission via notre site internet, je le rappelle, la rumeur raconte déjà que vous n'êtes pas seulement une bonne amie d'Edward, s'enquit à nouveau la journaliste._ »

Cette pauvre femme semblait un peu gênée. Rosalie ne semblait jamais très commode pour quiconque la rencontrait pour la première fois. Il fallait être fou comme je l'étais pour tomber amoureux d'une fille à l'air si glacial. Aussi, quand ma _petite-amie_ – il faudrait vraiment que je pense à lui trouver un autre définitif – reprit la parole, nous pûmes presque la voir grimacer de crainte.

« _Je ne vous parlerai pas des détails de la vie privée d'Edward, expliqua calmement Rose, S'il a un jour une petite-amie qu'il souhaite faire connaître, il le fera. En attendant, ça ne regarde que lui et ceux qui lui sont proches._

_-Vous êtes, malgré tout, dans la confidence ?_

_-Effectivement. Mais je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas l'être. Le cœur d'Edward est un bien très difficile à atteindre et que très peu de personne peuvent se vanter de posséder... ne serait-ce qu'en partie. En dehors des membres de sa famille qu'il chérit par dessus tout, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait un jour offert à quelqu'un mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il en soit véritablement conscient lui-même. Je peux me tromper... Edward est un mystère, après tout, non ? C'est ce qui ressort le plus souvent de ses interventions publiques..._ »

-Ca ne rime à rien, cette interview... laissa échapper Alice, à voix basse, plus pour elle que pour moi.

Je ne comprenais pas, moi non plus, quel était l'intérêt de tout cela. Rose venait à la télé pour prendre ma défense ? Pour seulement parler de moi ? C'était absurde, même de la part d'Eric, en admettant qu'il soit bien derrière tout cela, encore une fois. S'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre à qui je n'aurais jamais demandé de faire ma « pub », c'était bien elle et ce n'était pas seulement une question d'égo. C'aurait d'abord été une question de respect pour elle puisque j'avais toujours trouvé que ce genre d'intervention parfaitement ridicule (je n'étais pas un paquet de lessive et elle n'avait pas à être la courge chargée de faire marcher les ventes) mais, dans le même ordre d'idée, je préférais répondre moi-même aux questions qui me concernaient et me mettre moi-même en valeur, par mes propres moyens et mes propres qualités. De plus, ça ne ressemblait pas à Rose. Rose ne parlait que d'elle-même. Rose ne s'intéressait, en grande partie, qu'à elle-même... et aux personnes qui ne s'intéresser en grande partie qu'à elle.

Seulement voilà, je ne commençais à réaliser cet état de fait que maintenant. Après trois de relation foireuse ayant abouti à cette foutue coucherie avec mon meilleur pote.

« _Mais vous n'êtes pas seulement une amie d'Edward, vous êtes également une artiste en devenir et, en dépit de votre attachement pour lui, vous êtes ici ce soir pour nous présenter votre tout premier album !_ »

-Quoi ?

Je m'étais levé sans réfléchir. Alice avait porté ses mains à sa bouche.

L'image changea alors, montrant une scène improvisée en plein dans ce studio-télé. Rosalie se leva et quitta la présentatrice de ce show pour se poster derrière un micro au moment même où un guitariste et...

-Jazz ! Jazz à la batterie ! C'est Jasper ! s'écria aussitôt ma sœur.

-Impossible... balbutiai-je, Depuis quand... Rose ne voulait jamais chanter... Elle disait... Elle disait toujours qu'elle chantait faux... Et Jasper n'a...

-Il n'a jamais dit qu'il savait jouer de la batterie, termina Alice en se postant à côté de moi, Où est enregistrée cette émission ? Jazz était ici il y a encore quelques heures...

Ma sœur continua de poser des questions mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran et je ne pouvais m'en détâcher. Rose allait chanter... Elle allait présenter son premier album et mon meilleur ami était son batteur. Bon sang, quand avaient-ils bien pu enregistrer un album ? Quand avaient-ils pu monter une telle histoire ? Quand s'étaient-ils retrouvés pour me cacher une chose pareille ? Quand ! J'étais toujours avec l'un ou l'autre et quand ça n'était pas le cas, ils se trouvaient toujours avec quelqu'un de mon entourage !

« _Ce morceau s'appelle _You Picked Me_._ » (

La musique débuta sur ces simples paroles de Rose et je ne fus même pas capable de détacher mes yeux de l'écran. J'aurais dû. J'aurais vraiment dû. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre chanter. Je ne voulais _déjà_ _plus_ l'entendre chanter et ce même si ça allait être une première.

Malheureusement, à nouveau, sa voix emplit rapidement toute la chambre, bercée par un son très doux. Une musique aussi douce qu'elle-même m'avait semblait l'être durant trois ans... Une musique discrète pour simplement accompagner sa voix complètement hypnotique, à la fois incroyablement suave et légèrement rauque.

« **_One two three, _**(Un deux trois)_  
**Counting out the signs we see **_(Je compte les panneaux que nous voyons)_  
**The tall buildings **_(Les hauts immeubles)_  
**Fading in the distance **_(S'effacent avec la distance)_  
**Only dots on a map **_(Se sont seulement des points sur une carte)_  
**Four five six **_(Quatre Cinq Six)_  
**The two of us a perfect fit **_(Nous deux allons parfaitement bien ensemble)_  
**You're all mine all mine **_(Tu es tout à moi, tout à moi) »

Sans m'en apercevoir, je me rassis sur la table basse, complètement perdu. Elle chantait ces mots si naturellement, fixant la caméra face à elle et me donnant l'impression qu'elle ne regardait que moi, comme ce devrait être le cas pour tous les téléspectateurs qui la voyaient à cet instant. Elle était incroyable. Plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Épanouie comme elle ne m'avait jamais semblé l'être.

Mon cœur se serra et, à la même seconde, l'image de Rosalie devant moi disparut, laissant, à sa place, mon reflet défait dans l'écran noir. Je me tournai immédiatement vers Alice. Elle braquait la télécommande vers le téléviseur, l'air furieuse. Je me levai aussitôt pour la lui prendre des mains mais elle se soustrayait sans mal avant de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas sans me lâcher du regard.

-Je ne te la donnerai pas, me prévint-elle.

-Laisse-moi regarder cette émission, ordonnai-je, glacial.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas vu la tête que tu faisais ! Tu avais l'air si... démuni.

Sa voix craqua et elle détourna les yeux une fraction de seconde. Je profitai de ce laps de temps pour fondre sur elle et tenter de lui prendre une nouvelle fois la télécommande mais elle s'échappa une fois encore alors que j'allais m'en emparer. J'eus tout juste le temps d'attraper son poignet avant qu'elle ne court à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle, Lâche-moi, je te dis ! _**EDWARD, TU ME FAIS MAL !**_

Mais je ne lâchais pas. Je refusais de lâcher. Je n'étais même plus en mesure de réaliser que je la blessais. Je voulais seulement voir encore le visage de Rose sur cette foutue télévision !

Alors, sans que je n'aie même le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de recul, Alice m'envoya sa main libre, armée de la télécommande, en pleine figure. Automatiquement, ma prise se desserra autour de son poignet et je reculais de plusieurs pas. Je heurtai la commode, derrière moi et la lampe de chevet s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Sans même m'en préoccuper, je me laisser tomber à genoux au milieu des débris et baissais les yeux.

-Ed-Edward... sanglota bientôt ma sœur.

Une goutte de liquide chaud glissa le long de ma joue. Je pleurais ? Je portais ma main à mon visage et imprégné le bout de mes doigts de ce liquide pour le porter à mon regard.

Rouge. Rouge sang. Je saignais.

Alice s'approcha de moi précautionneusement, appelant à nouveau mon nom mais j'avais complètement occulté sa présence.

-Elle ne m'a jamais aimé... murmurai-je, Elle n'a jamais été aussi épanouie que sur cette scène... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... heureuse...

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Edward, ne dis pas ça... souffla ma sœur, Tu as été parfait avec elle et elle le sait... Je suis sûre qu'elle a été très heureuse... Et si tu l'aimes encore si fort, je suis sûre que vous pourrez vous retrouv...

-Non ! _**NON !**_ Plus jamais, tu m'entends ! Plus _jamais_ je ne pourrai... ne serait-ce que la... la serrer contre moi sans penser... à ce qu'elle a fait...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, Edward ?

Je relevai les yeux lentement vers ma sœur, accroupie face à moi, loin des bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol autour de moi. J'étais comme dans une bulle, loin d'elle. Ce verre ne faisait que la matérialiser mais même sans cela, elle n'aurait osé m'approcher, j'en avais la certitude. Je n'avais jamais agi de cette façon devant elle. Jamais. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette part de moi. J'avais toujours été le grand frère le plus parfait qui soit. Nous avions toujours été proches et, en une seule soirée, j'avais été à deux doigts de la frapper et, pour la première fois, je l'avais fait pleurer, je l'avais blessée, je l'avais effrayé... Bon sang, je me dégoutais littéralement !

-Il faut... Il faut que je sorte, affirmai-je tout-à-coup.

Je me relevai rapidement et elle tenta de s'interposer, complètement paniquée.

-Tu saignes, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

Je la regardai d'abord sans comprendre puis reportai ma main à mon arcade.

-Je dois sortir... Je dois sortir de cette chambre avant de faire une bêtise, Alice. L-Laisse-moi faire...

Elle me fixa longuement, très inquiète, mais finit par céder.

-Nettoie... Nettoie au moins un peu ton visage avant de sortir... Et... Et p-promets-moi de revenir avant demain matin... souffla-t-elle, vaincue.

-Non, murmurai-je, Ce sera ton grand-frère qui reviendra. Je te le promets.

Je n'osai pas la prendre dans mes bras après tout ce que j'avais fait. Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment puis je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain pour passer mon visage sous l'eau. Je ne pouvais pas être trop profondément ouvert étant donné la force d'Alice et la plaie arrêterait de saigner d'elle-même. Une blessure à l'arcade était simplement un peu plus abondante qu'une autre, de ce point de vue. Je m'emparai malgré tout de la bande de gaze qui trainait dans la boite de premier secours de la chambre, en coupai un bout d'une bonne longueur que je pliai pour obtenir une certaine épaisseur et je scotchai le tout à la va-vite avec du sparadrap. C'était précaire mais j'aurais tout le temps de me préoccuper de mon apparence plus tard. Après avoir marché. Longtemps.

* * *

/

/

/

_**Voilà, voilà :)**_

_**A suivre ! x)**_

_**Bon, Edward va sûrement vous avoir un peu déçues pour le coup... Je suis désolée mais le pauvre choux est un peu sous le coup d'une dépression post-rupture, comme il le dit si bien, n'est-ce pas. J'espère que la rencontre avec Bella ne vous a pas fait déchanter. Non, ça ne va pas être le coup de foudre, non, non !... Je suis bien trop sadique pour ça, mouarf mouarf mouarf :P Je leur réserve plein de bonnes choses d'abord, à ces deux-là. Ce serait trop simple, sinon. Mais, au moins, elle a été à son goût... un peu... non ? ^^' C'est plutôt avec elle que je n'ai pas été très sympa, sur ce coup x)...**_

_**Petit sondage : **_**Que pensez-vous de la relation frère/soeur d'Edward et Alice, jusqu'à présent ?****_ Je prends plaisir à écrire des scènes avec ces deux là. J'espère que vous appréciez également._**

_**La prochaine fois, je vous promets une scène un peu... « meilleure », si je puis dire, entre Edward et Bella. Et le début des « vraies » péripéties x)**_

_**Oh ! Et d'ici un ou deux chapitres, je vous ferez sûrement une playlist afin que vous puissiez retrouver rapidement les chansons utilisées dans la fic :) en espérant ne pas faire de trop mauvais choix musicaux TT...**_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre petite review avant de partir :)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi !**_

_**Wouah, quel rythme, en ce moment x) je m'épate moi-même. C'est pas encore le nirvana mais c'est quand même mieux que de vous faire patienter des mois, non ? Rah dites-moi qu'il y a de l'amélioration, pitié x) ^^'**_

_**Oh ! J'ai remarqué que avait enlevé la séparation entre les deux parties de mon chapitre précédent (et sûrement d'autres sur mon autre fic aussi d'ailleurs). Résultat, Edward se retrouve subitement à son hôtel et vous avez du trouver ça vraiment louche, durant votre lecture... Je suis vraiment désolée TT... Maintenant que j'ai remarqué ça, je vais tâcher de faire attention dans mes prochains chapitres, de trouver une autre façon de séparer mes chapitres en deux. Si quelqu'un sait comment je pourrais corriger ça, hésitez pas à me le faire savoir TT...**_

_**En attendant, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre qui fait quand même 21 pages word, soit le double de ce que je vous donne habituellement. Mais bon, la quantité ne fait pas la qualité alors ce sera à vous de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas au final :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

J'étais sorti rapidement de l'hôtel sans me retourner. Je savais qu'Alice avait dû guetter mon départ de la fenêtre de notre chambre et je pus presque sentir son regard me suivre jusqu'au bout de la rue. Seulement, quand j'atteignis le croisement et que je tournais sur une autre avenue, passant à un point qui, je le savais, était hors de sa vue, je me sentis soudain très seul et un long soupir m'échappa tandis que ma poigne se resserrait sur ma tignasse mal peignée.

J'aurais dû emporter une casquette. Si on me reconnaissait dans cet état, j'étais bon pour passer dans tous les canards people pendant des mois, rubrique « star en pleine déchéance » et autres « flop de la semaine ». Mais fuir l'hôtel et m'éloigner le plus possible de ma sœur avait été la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé, sur l'instant.

Je l'avais presque frappé... Dieu seul savait ce qui se serait produit si la claque qu'elle m'avait lancé ne m'avait pas remis les idées en place.

« _Tu lui aurais démoli le portrait... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche cette connerie de télécommande... Comme _il_ l'aurait fait... Comme _lui_..._ » persifla une voix en moi.

_**NON !**_

Non ! Je n'avais pas agis comme lui ! Je refusais de croire que j'avais agis de cette façon à cause de lui ! Je n'avais _rien à voir_ avec lui !

Carlisle et Esmée, mes parents, m'avaient élevé avec le plus d'amour possible. Ils avaient effacé une à une les traces laissées par les personnes que j'avais jusqu'alors côtoyé. Ils avaient dû reprendre mon éducation de zéro mais ils y étaient parvenus, j'en avais la certitude. Je _devais_ y croire. Je devais y croire pour ne pas sombrer...

« _Je suis Edward Cullen. Mes parents sont Carlisle et Esmée Cullen et j'ai une petite sœur, Alice, à laquelle je tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et que je protège toujours comme je le peux. Je joue du piano depuis l'âge de six ans. Je joue de la guitare et du violon. Je chante et je compose mes propres mélodies, j'écris mes propres textes. Je fais tout pour que mon entourage soit fier de moi et... pour pouvoir être fier de moi, à mon tour, un jour... Je suis Edward Cullen et j'ai réussi ! __J'ai réussi à m'en sortir..._ »

-**J'AI REUSSI, TU M'ENTENDS !** m'écriai-je tout-à-coup en pleine rue.

Les rares passants présents, vue l'heure tardive, sursautèrent et me lancèrent un regard apeurés avant de déguerpir dans la direction qui était la leur, songeant sans doute que j'étais une sorte de malade mental potentiellement dangereux. Et c'était peut-être vrai... J'avais tout du malade mental qu'il avait fallut soigné, à mon arrivée chez les Cullen mais j'osais croire que j'avais dépassé ce stade. Si je n'étais pas encore complètement sorti d'affaire, ça ne saurait tarder, en tout cas. Je voulais y croire.

-Je vais réussir pour de bon... Tu disparaîtras de ma mémoire, un jour... Je vous ferai tous disparaître de ma mémoire... balbutiai-je en reprenant ma route, fébrile.

-Je vais fermer, entendis-je alors, Je crois qu'on ne verra plus personne ce soir.

Je m'arrêtai à nouveau et relevai les yeux pour voir un homme sortir d'une boutique et commencer à ramener à l'intérieur les bouquets et autres pots de fleurs placées en vitrine sur le trottoir.

« Un fleuriste. » songeai-je sans m'y intéresser outre mesure.

Il restait ouvert assez tard. Etrange pour une boutique de ce genre. Un fleuriste de nuit... Jamais vu, encore.

Seulement, quand il revint une deuxième fois pour se saisir d'une composition de freesia et de jasmin, je restai un instant saisi par un souvenir que je ne pensais même pas avoir enregistré...

**Flashback**

_ J'étais complètement incapable de bouger, de réfléchir, de faire quoi que ce soit, en réalité... Le temps s'était comme figé et si je n'avais pu sentir mon sang battre à mes oreilles comme milles tambours de guerre, j'aurais bien cru être mort. A quelques centimètres des miens, deux grands yeux noisettes me fixaient sans faillir. Jamais je n'allais pouvoir m'en défaire. Ils étaient trop... beaux ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas une simple question d'esthétique. Ils étaient... renversants. Quel être au monde pouvait bien posséder un tel regard ?_

_ Et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout aussi immobiles que les miennes mais, simplement, notre contact... Électrisant. Si je n'avais pas été complètement paralysé par cet arrêt brutal du temps, mon corps entier aurait frissonné de plaisir._

_ Et... Le freesia. Elle sentait le freesia. Je n'aurais su dire comment j'avais pu reconnaître un tel parfum mais j'étais sûr de moi. Était-ce un parfum ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression. C'était plus comme si cette odeur provenait véritablement d'elle et d'elle seule. Une odeur douce et, dans le même temps, complètement enivrante. J'aurais tué pour pouvoir enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou car quelque chose me disait que cette odeur devait être plus étourdissante encore à cet endroit précis, juste sous son oreille. _

**Fin du flashback**

Isabella...

Comment allait-elle ? Pour une curieuse raison, son sort m'importait. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait à peine un an de plus que ma sœur. Peut-être parce qu'elle m'avait permis d'oublier un court instant la tromperie de Rose et... Rose, tout court, ainsi que ce concert raté. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait eu l'air terriblement gêné et incroyablement fragile. Comme un... Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tristement. Comme un oiseau tombé du nid. Tombé sur moi.

Comment m'assurer qu'elle avait bien été prise en charge, à l'hôpital ? Que ses parents n'avaient pas été trop durs avec elle pour ce qui semblait être un énième accident ? Qu'elle n'avait pas trop mal et n'aurait pas de séquelle particulier ? Je n'aimais pas l'idée que le petit oiseau n'ait peut-être pas réussi à regagné son nid sain et sauf.

« Isabella Swan... »

J'avais son nom, après tout.

Alors, porté par je-ne-sais quel sentiment, je m'élançais en direction du fleuriste et interrompit son rangement. Je lui demandais un bouquet de freesia. Il m'en proposa un, mêlant des fleurs de couleur jaune à d'autres de couleur pourpre.

-Des couleurs complémentaires, m'indiqua-t-il au moment de payer mais je ne relevais pas.

Que le bouquet soit joli était un plus mais, là encore, ça n'était pas _une question d'esthétique_ et cette pensée me fit sourire malgré moi même si, finalement, j'aurais été bien incapable de dire de quoi il était question, dans ce cas.

-Souhaitez-vous remplir vous-même la carte ?

Je relevai les yeux sans comprendre, tout d'abord, et m'attardai sur la petite cartelette qu'il me tendait. Je n'avais pas pensé laisser un mot... Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'avais-je à dire à une parfaite inconnue que j'avais malencontreusement heurté dans la rue ? Rien. Ou peut-être énormément de choses, au contraire, mais je l'ignorais encore – et sûrement pour toujours – puisqu'elle était une parfaite étrangère. Je ne savais rien d'elle.

-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi écrire, avouai-je, finalement.

-Pour quelle occasion est-ce ? s'enquit-il, conciliant.

-Je... Je destine ce bouquet à... une connaissance qui a eu un petit accident, expliquai-je, volontairement évasif.

-Rien de grave, au moins ?

-N-Non... Non, je ne pense pas. Je l'espère, en tout cas.

Il sourit et se gratta le menton un instant, en pleine réflexion. Je trouvai sympathique, en tout cas, qu'il essaye de m'aider de la sorte. Son métier le voulait, sûrement, mais d'autres ne se seraient pas donné cette peine. Après tout, tant que je payais ce bouquet...

-Un simple « Bon rétablissement » devrait suffire s'il s'agit d'une simple « connaissance », reprit-il finalement en reportant son attention sur moi pour obtenir mon aval.

Je hochai lentement la tête après quelques secondes. Oui, sans doute. Je ne voyais guère quoi dire d'autre, de toute façon. Il se mit alors à écrire ces quelques mots sur la carte, d'une très belle écriture... C'était une écriture pleines de rondeurs comme on en faisait plus. Une écriture d'antan. Plus personne n'écrivait aussi bien de nos jours. On aurait pu croire que les lettres avaient été tapée à la machine.

-Vous restez souvent ouvert si tard ? m'enquis-je alors, histoire de faire un peu la conversation.

-Le quartier est plutôt animé, d'ordinaire, m'expliqua-t-il tout en continuant de s'appliquer à sa tâche, Nous recevons des clients jusque tard le soir grâce à la réputation du restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue et ça nous permet d'arrondir les fins de mois... A quel nom, la carte ?

Mon cœur s'emballa.

Une signature ? Je n'y avais pas pensé non plus.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas signer « Edward Cullen ». D'abord parce que je ne souhaitais pas que ce commerçant me reconnaisse – car il me semblait que ça n'était pour l'instant pas le cas, même s'il faisait sûrement partie de son travail de satisfaire son client et d'être naturel avec lui qui qu'il soit. Ensuite parce qu'Isabella, elle, ne semblait vraiment pas m'avoir reconnu et... quelque chose me disait que c'était mieux ainsi.

Cette célébrité incontrôlable me pesait vraiment, certains jours...

-Un simple « Pour Mademoiselle Swan » devrait faire l'affaire... soufflai-je, quelque peu déçu malgré moi de ne pas pouvoir laisser quelque chose de plus personnel.

Il faudrait ensuite que je rentre à l'hôtel pour demander à l'un des membres de l'équipe de bien vouloir la trouver pour lui remettre ce bouquet... Oliver ferait l'affaire. Il était discret et... plutôt insomniaque (je le soupçonnais de vouer une passion plutôt malsaine aux OVNIs depuis que je l'avais surpris avec un magazine traitant du sujet, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait et je ne pouvais plus l'imaginer autrement que passant ses nuits à surfer sur le net à l'affut des dernières théories du complot et autres épisodes d'X-Files) mais sympa. Ça l'occuperait autant que ça me rendrait service même si je trouvais ma démarche de plus en plus ridicule. Mais le fleuriste coupa court à mes réflexions quelques secondes plus tard, suspendant son crayon à quelques centimètres de la carte qu'il rédigeait, comme perdu à son tour dans ses pensées.

-« Mademoiselle Swan », répéta-t-il, C'est une drôle de coïncidence.

-Une coïncidence ? perroquai-je à mon tour, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il laissa échapper un rire gêner avant de terminer l'écriture de la carte :

-Oh ce n'est rien, simplement, ce sont justement des Swan qui tiennent le restaurant, juste de l'autre côté de la rue, m'expliqua-t-il, Et la cadette de la famille est justement une habituée de l'hôpital du quartier.

Je fronçai les sourcils une seconde, intrigué et me retournai pour voir clignoter, de l'autre côté de la chaussée, l'enseigne du _Happiness Restaurent_... Un peu simplet, comme nom. Un véritable cliché à lui tout seul. Pas le genre d'établissement que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter, en tout cas.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « habituée » ? le questionnai-je malgré tout.

-Oh ! s'esclaffa-t-il, C'est une petite adorable ! Un véritable rayon de soleil dans ce quartier, comme toute sa famille, mais elle est une vraie miss catastrophe.

Je me retournai immédiatement vers lui. Il avait terminé de rédiger la carte et l'accrochait au bouquet, le sourire aux lèvres comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose d'amusant. Je n'osais pas lui poser plus de question. Ça n'était sûrement qu'une coïncidence. « Swan » était un nom assez répandu.

Quand l'homme eut terminé, je payai puis quittai la petite boutique en le remerciant. Il me suivit et reprit sa besogne là où il l'avait laissé, devant la boutique. Il allait fermer.

De mon côté, je pris la direction de mon hôtel, les bras désormais chargé de mon stupide bouquet. Comment allai-je oser demander un truc aussi stupide à quelqu'un de l'équipe ?

« _Tu pourrais faire livrer ce bouquet à une fille qui s'appelle Isabella Swan ?... Son adresse ? Aucune idée. Quelque part dans Phœnix, j'imagine. Je n'ai vu cette pauvre fille qu'une fois, on s'est rentrés dedans et... Ah ! Et embrassés, pour couronner le tout, même si ce n'était qu'un accident, __bien sûr et, depuis, je fais des trucs stupides en pensant à elle comme cette fixette absurde sur les freesia que j'ai là et qu'il faudrait lui livrer !_ »

Stupide. Absurde. Idiot. Sans aucun sens.

Il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour étoffer un peu mon vocabulaire, en ce domaine. Voyons voir... Dingue ? Fou ? Illogique ? Aberrant ? Incongru sonnait curieusement à mon oreille, je préférais l'oublier. Incohérent était trop sérieux. Pourtant, c'était là tout ce que j'étais ; incohérent. Je venais de rompre – même si rien n'était encore vraiment officiel – et voilà que je marchais dans les rues, un bouquet dans les mains parce que ces foutues fleurs portaient l'odeur d'une inconnue... ou qu'une inconnue portait l'odeur de ces fichues fleurs ? Tss... Je ne savais même plus.

« _C'est une petite adorable ! Un véritable rayon de soleil dans ce quartier, comme toute sa famille, mais elle est une vraie miss catastrophe._ »

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt en milieu du trottoir.

Je n'avais rien à perdre à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce restaurant, après tout... De plus, j'avais faim, à tout bien y réfléchir. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas pris ni le temps de déjeuner ni celui de diner. Mon estomac allait bientôt devoir s'auto-digérer.

Si j'y trouvais bien la mystérieuse adolescente de tout à l'heure, alors je lui donnerai ce bouquet et je filerai sans demander mon reste, sûrement soulagé de ma culpabilité en constatant que l'oiseau avait bien regagné son nid. Si ce n'était qu'un restaurant comme les autres, tenu, par une étrange coïncidence, par d'autres Swan de Phœnix, et bien... je pourrais au moins en profiter pour diner, ce qui ne me ferait pas de mal.

Lentement, mes pas me guidèrent donc à nouveau dans la rue que j'avais quitté un instant plus tôt, me rapprochant de ce curieux restaurant au nom kitch. Très vite, je me retrouvais devant la vitrine. Les tables étaient toutes vides et une petite femme brune, la quarantaine, était en train de les nettoyer. Elle se dandinait gaiement, l'air joyeux. C'était assez curieux mais, après réflexion, à quoi m'étais-je attendu étant donné le nom de l'établissement ?

La salle disposait en tout cas d'une décoration plaisante et originale, à la frontière entre un restaurant branché des _fifties_ et un haut de gamme comme j'avais désormais l'habitude d'en fréquenter, étant donné mon métier. Curieux mélange, me direz-vous, mais c'était vraiment plaisant à voir. Les couleurs acidulées se mariaient à merveille aux briques rouges chaleureuses qui recouvrait les murs. Le plus étonnant – ou, en tout cas, l'élément qui attira immédiatement mon regard – était sûrement le bar, tout illuminé d'une douce lueur oscillant du jaune au rouge comme la lueur d'une bougie, qui longeait une bonne partie de la salle, de l'entrée jusque là où la pièce bifurquait à gauche et s'élevait légèrement après un petit escalier de deux ou trois marches. Porté jusque là, mon regard s'émerveilla pour de bon ; un piano était installé juste à cet endroit. Je ne pouvais rien voir de plus de là où je me trouvais mais c'était bien assez pour me charmer. Au final, on pouvait facilement distinguer deux espaces ; le premier aurait presque pu faire penser à un décors de vieux fast-food typique comme savaient si bien les faire ce pays. Les murs affichaient des sérigraphies multicolores très tendance et, par endroit, les murs étaient recouverts d'un carrelage en mosaïque bicolore noir et blanc. Au-dessus de chaque table et à intervalle régulier au-dessus du bar, des suspensions très originales en forme de dés éclairaient la pièce. Au second plan, par contre, l'ambiance semblait différente mais je ne pouvais rien distinguer au-delà de l'endroit où se trouvait le piano. Il me semblait pourtant que l'ambiance, à cet endroit du restaurant, était plus cosy afin d'offrir, sans doute, un endroit plus intime à ceux qui le souhaitait. Ce restaurant devait vouloir satisfaire tout le monde, à sa façon.

Je m'approchai timidement de l'entrée et constatai que l'affichette indiquait encore _« Open »_. Peut-être avaient-ils, vue l'heure, oublié de la retourner ? Je relevais les yeux et constatai que la femme n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence. Elles devaient être en train de tout nettoyer et ranger pour la fermeture, je n'allais pas déranger à cette heure...

Pourtant, ma main appuyait déjà sur la poignet de la porte et, lentement, je l'ouvris pour entrer. Une clochette carillonna à mon passage et je me sentis alors vraiment gêné. La femme sursauta et se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

Je ne perdais rien à essayer... N'est-ce pas ?

-Bonsoir ! me lança-t-elle après un court instant, tout sourire, tandis que je restais bêtement dans l'entrée, Bienvenue dans notre restaurant du bonheur !

Je tiltai à nouveau sur le nom curieux de l'établissement mais n'en fis rien.

De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit car avant que j'aie pu réagir, la femme m'avait rejoint et me guidait déjà vers une table tout en me demandant si je venais pour dîner, sans me donner l'occasion de lui répondre, cependant.

Je m'installai rapidement, surpris, et elle me tendit un menu, le sourire aux lèvres avant de repasser derrière le bar pour faire carillonner une autre clochette, posée sur le rebord d'une ouverture dans le mur – une sorte de fenêtre – qui donnait sur ce qui semblait être une cuisine.

Je la regardai faire, curieux. Je n'avais même pas encore ouvert la carte, me demandant juste où j'étais tombé. Cette femme était... trop... remuante, à mon goût. J'étais fatiguée rien qu'à la regarder.

Comme il ne se passait rien, elle fit sonner une nouvelle fois la clochette en se penchant dans l'ouverture, pieds en l'air, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Elle était du genre à ne pas tenir en place, de toute évidence...

-Zen, m'man ! J'arrive dans une seconde ! Bellatastrophe a encore frappé ! s'écria soudain une voix grave, ailleurs dans le bâtiment qui, de toute évidence, était celle du fils de la famille.

_Bellataquoi_ ?

La femme soupira une seconde puis revint dans ma direction, tout sourire vite retrouvé.

-Avez-vous choisi ? s'enquit-elle tandis que je la regardai, bêtement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Oh euh je... c'est-à-dire que... n-non, pas vraiment, pas tout à fait, balbutiai-je, de plus en plus nerveux.

Elle rit et s'empara du menu sans que je ne puisse esquisser un mouvement :

-Ne soyez pas timide, voyons ! Vous devez avoir à peu près l'âge d'Emmett... Mon fils, précisa-t-elle, tout sourire, Je n'vous ai jamais vu ici, vous êtes un nouveau venu dans le quartier ? demanda-t-elle, le nez dans la carte.

Mais elle n'attendit pas ma réponse, encore une fois, avant de poursuivre...

-Vous allez voir, vous vous y plairait ! C'est sans doute l'un des endroits les plus sympathiques de Phœnix. Emmett pourrait vous servir de guide à l'occasion si vous voulez. Peut-être même allez-vous à la même fac ? Oh ! Je suis certaine que le plat de notre fille vous plairait !

Je la regardai sans plus rien comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle parler si vite ? Dire tant de choses en même temps ? Passer d'un sujet à un autre, comme ça ? Etait-ce seulement humain ? Aussitôt, l'image de ma sœur s'imposa dans mon esprit et je grimaçai malgré moi une seconde.

-Oh ! Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête, rit-elle à nouveau, Je ne vous ai même pas expliqué le principe de fonctionnement de notre restaurant !

-M'maaan... soupira une grosse voix, derrière nous, Je vois déjà la sueur dûe au stress dégouliner de son front. Laisse-le respirer, il va nous faire une attaque. On doit nourrir le client, pas le tuer.

Un grand type brun venait de passer une porte près de l'ouverture qui donnait sur la cuisine, derrière le bar, et était désormais accoudé à celui-ci, tout sourire.

-Ne dis donc pas de bêtise, Emmett ! reprit sa mère, vexée une seconde avant de se retourner vers moi, C'est mon fils, Emmett !

J'avais compris...

-Notre restaurant propose des plats ensoleillés qui mettent de bonne humeur ! m'expliqua-t-elle finalement, toujours aussi excitée, Mais notre petit plus réside dans la préparation des plats sur demande du client. En l'occurrence, ça risque d'être difficile puisque vous n'avez rien réservé d'avance... mais, sachez-le pour une prochaine fois, notre restaurant peut vous préparer votre plat préféré ou n'importe quel plat que vous souhaiteriez manger ou goutter sur demande !

Je hochai la tête, dépassé pour de bon par son entrain. Le grand type, au bar, rigolait franchement. Il faut dire que je devais tirer une tête terrible.

-Pour faire simple, vous nous appelez le matin, vous commandez votre plat et nous nous chargeons du reste pour le soir-même, résuma-t-il, de toute évidence très amusé.

-En attendant, si vous ne savez pas quoi prendre, nous pouvons vous proposer le plat de notre Bella !

… Bella ?

Et, aussitôt, un grand fracas résonna au-dessus de nos têtes. Tous les trois, nous relevâmes la tête, surpris un instant, avant que le grand brun ne se précipite à nouveau dans la cuisine.

-Bella ? l'entendis-je criai alors que ses pas raisonnaient dans ce que je devinais être un escalier quelque part derrière ces murs.

-Excusez-moi un instant, me pria la mère, sincèrement désolée, Ma fille a eu un petit accident cet après-midi et s'est foulé la cheville. Je vais aller voir si tout va bien...

Je hochai la tête, bouche-bée.

Bon sang. C'était impossible.

J'étais bel et bien tombé à l'endroit même où résidait l'inconnue de cet après-midi. C'était complètement effrayant. J'avais maintenant comme l'impression d'avoir été trainé ici de force par une puissance invisible. Déjà mon cerveau partait dans les plus folles hypothèses qui soient. Et si j'étais destiné, désormais, à être poursuivi par cette fille et sa maladresse pathologique ? Elle était peut-être celle qui ferait virer ma vie dans la malchance la plus totale. J'avais déjà perdu Rose. Peut-être celle-ci allait-elle maintenant me dépasser en tête des hits. Et, bientôt, on me reléguerait au placard et il en serait fini de ma carrière. Eric deviendrait son manager à elle et me passerait un coup de fil pour me dire à quel point elle était meilleure que moi et comme elle semblait coulait le parfait amour avec Jasper. Pour m'achever. Cette Isabella était peut-être le signe de cette déchéance prochaine...

Mais, merde, qu'est-ce que je racontais !

-Emmett, lâche-moi tout de suite ! Emmett ! _Lâche-moi _je te dis !

Cette voix...

-Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait nécessaire, mon chéri, s'amusait la mère en revenant dans la salle, bientôt suivie par le grand brun qui tenait, fesses en l'air sur son épaule... mon inconnue de tout à l'heure.

-Tu es une brute ! criai-t-elle en martelant le dos de son frère avec ses poings, Pose-moi immédiatement !

-Du calme, microbe. Au moins, je t'aurai sous les yeux, tu ne pourras pas faire de bêtise, lâcha-t-il, sévère – même si j'avais la nette impression que c'était là la dernière expression qui ait pu lui convenir – avant de déposer sa sœur sans ménagement sur un des tabourets qui longeaient le bar.

-Aïe ! La vache ! Je ne suis pas un sac de pommes de terre, Em' ! Je voulais seulement... commençait-elle au moment où son frère s'écartait d'elle et qu'elle croisait enfin mon regard, Attraper ma... gui... ma guitare... Oh mon dieu...

Nous étions parfaitement immobiles et silencieux, tout-à-coup, et le temps semblait avoir stoppé sa course autour de nous puisque pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je n'entendis plus la voix de sa mère venir me poser milles questions auxquelles elles répondaient aussitôt. Était-ce une habitude que nous étions en train de prendre ? Si je devais la croiser à nouveau et que notre réaction première nous paralysait toujours de la sorte, ça ne serait pas évident...

Wow ! Deux secondes !

Voilà que je commençai à délirer de nouveau ! Pourquoi diable reverrais-je cette fille ? J'étais seulement venu ici pour lui donner ce bouquet et m'assurer qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle. Après tout, elle avait l'âge de ma sœur – ou, en tout cas, j'avais l'âge de son frère si j'avais bien compris – et elle m'avait semblé vraiment mal, plus tôt dans la journée. Mais il n'y avait et il n'y aurait rien de plus.

Soudain, la tête du grand brun apparut à quelques centimètres de mon visage et je me reculai presque d'un bond, surpris, tandis qu'il me lançait un regard circonspect, comme s'il m'analysait :

-Ton dieu ? Lui ? marmonna-t-il, Mouais...

Il se redressa et s'étira paresseusement avant de poursuivre.

-Remarque peut-être. Il a l'air au moins aussi inaccessible que le grand barbu, pour toi. Tu devrais vraiment te rabattre sur Newton. Avec lui, au moins, t'as tes chances. Y'a aucun doute qu'un veau dans son genre est bien au ras des pâquerettes.

Newton ? J'étais à nouveau perdu.

Emmett riait fort, visiblement fier de son effet, en tout cas.

-Emmett, ça suffit ! intervint sa mère alors que je reportai mon attention sur Isabella qui avait baissait les yeux sans que j'en comprenne la raison, Va donc préparer son plat à ce jeune homme et laisse ta sœur tranquille.

Le grand type marmonna dans sa barbe (« Si on peut même plus plaisanter... ») et disparut dans la cuisine sans rien ajouter, obéissant docilement à sa mère comme un petit garçon pris en faute ce qui, en d'autres circonstances, m'aurait fait sourire.

-N'écoute pas ce grand dadet, ma chérie, la rassura gentiment sa mère.

Bella releva les yeux et lui sourit doucement, lui murmurant presque que ce n'était pas grave mais même sans savoir de quoi il était véritablement question, je pouvais sentir que les paroles de son frère l'avait blessée. Cela dit, si j'avais à peu près compris de quoi il était question, il venait d'insinuer qu'elle n'était capable de séduire qu'un veau répondant au doux nom de Newton... C'était un peu dur de la part d'un grand-frère. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement moi qui était un grand-frère trop _gentil_ avec ma sœur...

-Alors, comme ça, vous vous connaissez ? renchérit aussitôt la mère, coupant court à mes pensées et nous faisant rougir tous les deux.

-N-Nous nous sommes... croisés cet après-midi, expliquai-je rapidement.

-Vraiment ? Avant qu'elle ne se blesse, j'ose l'espérer ! plaisanta-elle.

-C'est-à-dire que... commençai-je, gêné, avant d'être coupé par Bella.

-C'est lui que j'ai percuté, maman... souffla-t-elle, la mine basse.

Cette manie commençait à m'agacer. Qu'elle relève les yeux, ce n'était pas uniquement sa faute, bon sang !

-Non, en réalité, j'étais complètement ailleurs et je n'ai pas vu arriver votre fille, repris-je, plus assuré, Je vous prie d'ailleurs de m'excuser à nouveau. Je... Je me suis permis de vous apporter ceci...

Ma voix avait lentement fondu comme neige au soleil et je devais avoir pris une belle teinte rougeâtre mais je décidai de ne pas baisser les bras si près du but. Je saisi donc le bouquet que j'avais posé près de moi sur une chaise avant de me lever pour le tendre à Isabella.

Elle me dévisagea un long moment, visiblement déroutée puis sa peau se teinta également d'un rose pâle qui me fit sourire malgré moi.

-Des... freesia ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix sans lâcher le bouquet des yeux.

J'acquiesçai, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas détester ces fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas rêvé son odeur... J'en étais (presque) certain...

Merde, voilà que je doutais complètement de ce détail, maintenant !...

-J'a-j'adore les freesia... souffla-t-elle au moment où son regard croisé le mien, Mais ce n'est pas... courant d'en offrir.

Aïe. Pris sur fait. Qu'allai-je bien pouvoir inventer ?

-Ce sont également les fleurs que je préfère ! lâchai-je sans réfléchir. Ce... C'est pour ça que je les ai choisi.

Elle me regarda encore un instant et j'eus l'impression d'être passé au rayon x. Cette fille me donnait la désagréable impression d'être complètement transparent face à elle. Pouvait-elle lire en moi ? Absurde. Je ne croyais pas du tout à ces conneries. De plus j'étais passé maître dans l'art de duper mon entourage depuis bien longtemps et la célébrité m'aidait un peu plus chaque jour à me perfectionner en ce domaine.

Pourtant, quand ses yeux me scruter de la sorte, sans ciller une seconde, je me sentais lentement mis à nu...

-Merci beaucoup, ce n'était pas nécessaire... dit-elle finalement en acceptant enfin mon présent, Et c'est d'autant plus gentil de vous être déplacé pour ça...

Je ne pus retenir un rire gêné tandis que je passai mécaniquement une main dans mes cheveux.

-Inutile de me remercier. C'est un pur hasard, en réalité, avouai-je, Je ne savais pas où vous résidiez et je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais bien pouvoir vous les faire parvenir quand je suis tombé sur ce restaurant en achetant ces fleurs dans la boutique, juste en face, terminai-je en pointant du doigt le fleuriste qui avait guidé mes pas jusqu'ici.

-Comme c'est charmant ! s'extasia sa mère qui, depuis le début de notre échange ne nous avait pas lâché du regard, Oh ! Mais, comment vous appelez-vous, jeune homme ?

Aïe-bis. Là, j'étais mal. Ainsi donc, j'étais vraiment un inconnu pour ces gens ? Mon égo en prenait un sacré coup. Jamais plus je n'écouterais mon manager quand il me dirait que j'étais connu partout aux Etats Unis comme _la_ star du moment. De toute évidence, j'avais encore du chemin à parcourir.

-Edward.

-Ce n'est pas courant. C'est un vieux prénom, non ?

-Maman !

-Quoi ? Ce n'était pas désobligeant.

Je souris et les regardai se chamailler quelques secondes encore avant que la voix de Emmett n'interpelle sa mère pour avoir un peu d'aide en cuisine. Celle-ci disparut en un instant et je me retrouvai donc seul avec Isabella.

-Désolée pour l'attente et... sûrement le plus déplorable service que tu aies jamais vu, souffla la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de la cuisine, Mon père a dû s'absenter pour affaire et avec l'incident je ne peux pas aider en cuisine sans mettre la pagaille partout et ralentir encore un peu plus les opérations... D'ordinaire, Emmett et ma mère se chargent uniquement de l'accueil des clients alors...

-Ce n'est rien, la coupai-je avant qu'elle ne se mette à nouveau à s'excuser pour toutes les peines du monde.

-Est-ce que tu t'es fais _ça_ en tombant tout à l'heure ?

Elle regardait le pansement de fortune qui ornait mon front avec un drôle d'air. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-ci...

-Oh euh non... Non, je me suis...

« Je me suis fait taper dessus par ma sœur qui, armée d'une télécommande, essayait de défendre sa propre peau face au cinglé que j'étais devenu face à l'apparition de mon ex-petite-amie à la télévision... » rageai-je intérieurement.

-Je me suis cogné en rentrant chez moi... soupirai-je finalement.

Elle n'insista pas, heureusement.

-Nous sommes quittes, d'une certaine façon, souris-je dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle me jeta un drôle de regard, visiblement dépassée par mon humour ravageur et je me sentis bête une fraction de seconde avant de ne pouvoir m'empêcher d'en rire.

Curieusement, la situation m'arrangeait. Je me sentais un peu moins mal à l'aise dans cet endroit à chaque seconde. Je trouvais cette famille un peu étrange et, en même temps, terriblement sympathique. Le fait de passer pour un complet inconnu à leurs yeux devaient sans doute jouer.

Je décidai de me rasseoir à ma table sans cesser de faire face à ma désormais unique interlocutrice. Elle se tenait perchée sur son tabouret comme une enfant, ses deux mains posées entre ses jambes, poignets joints et dos légèrement vouté. Effectivement, la conversation ne semblait pas être son point fort et je l'imaginais fort bien, habituellement, rester un maximum dans la cuisine à donner un coup de main à son père plutôt que d'aller vers la clientèle (sa mère semblait s'en sortir très bien pour trois à elle seule, de toute façon)... Et on ne pouvait pas dire, de mon côté, que je sois de nature plus loquace mais je décidai de faire un effort pour cette fois. J'avais la curieuse envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Je rebondis alors sur un détail qui avait retenu mon attention, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Alors, comme ça, tu es musicienne ?

Elle porta aussitôt son attention sur moi, le regard pétillant et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir réussi mon coup en la lançant sur ce sujet. Si elle aimait la musique, nous ne pouvions que nous entendre... Même si cette entente ne durerait que l'espace d'une soirée avant que nous ne nous séparions pour toujours. Après tout, j'avais bien le droit d'en apprendre plus sur elle et d'apprécier sa compagnie le temps de ma présence ici, non ? Je ne la reverrai jamais, il ne se passerait jamais rien de plus. Je voulais simplement assouvir ma curiosité à son propos. Comprendre pourquoi elle me poussait à réagir aussi bizarrement. Il devait il y avoir une raison. N'importe laquelle. Et le fait qu'elle aime la musique était peut-être l'une de ces raisons.

-Je joue de la guitare et je chante, m'expliqua-t-elle, souriante, J'étudie au _High School of Arts and Culture._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Ce lycée n'ouvrait pas ses portes à n'importe qui.

-Tu as obtenu une bourse ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, J'ai dû travailler d'arrache-pied mais j'y suis arrivée.

Ça, pour décrocher une bourse pour un tel établissement, elle avait sûrement dû s'épuiser à la tâche, je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Et, pour cette raison, j'imaginais fort bien que ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours pour elle de côtoyer ses camarades.

J'avais été élève dans un établissement de ce type et j'en connaissais parfaitement les ficelles. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas eu besoin de décrocher une bourse car les revenus de mes parents parvenaient à couvrir les frais engendrés sans problème particulier mais certains de mes amis qui, eux, étaient boursiers, avaient eu affaire, durant toute leur scolarité, aux remarques désobligeantes des autres élèves à ce sujet. Tout était bon, de toute façon, pour éliminer la concurrence. Peu importait vraiment le sujet. Or, le plus souvent, les élèves qui bénéficiaient d'une bourse avaient dû travailler plus dur que la plupart des autres et étaient bien meilleurs que la moyenne. Par conséquent, ils étaient les cibles à abattre coûte que coûte.

Passant outre mes vieux souvenirs d'adolescence, je reportais mon attention sur Isabella.

Il était étonnant de constater comme elle semblait soudain différente. Pour la première fois, je la voyais parler avec entrain et tout son corps réagissait en fonction de son état d'esprit ; elle était fière d'elle. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille recroquevillée autour de sa poitrine que j'avais percuté quelques heures plus tôt ou eu sous le nez il y avait encore un instant.

-Impressionnant, l'encourageai-je, J'imagine que tu dois avoir un certain talent.

Elle rougit. Je souris. Elle détourna les yeux une seconde sans savoir où poser son regard et revint finalement à moi pour me détailler comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt mais je ne cherchai pas à me cacher cette fois. Si elle pouvait lire en moi que j'étais sincère, qu'elle le fasse. Tout pourvu qu'elle ait l'air encore aussi enthousiaste.

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de mes camarades... Je m'en sors bien mais je ne me détache pas du lot. Au contraire... m'avoua-t-elle.

-Et qu'en dise tes professeurs ?

Elle me regarda curieusement. Comme si elle ne s'était encore jamais posée cette question.

-Ils... Ils ne m'ont jamais fait de remarque particulière.

-C'est tout ce qui compte, à ce niveau, affirmai-je, décidé à la rassurer comme j'avais déjà été amené le faire avec Alice, Si tes professeurs se permettaient des remarques, tu pourrais t'inquiéter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, continue ton petit bonhomme de chemin. Dans ces écoles, les autres élèves sont souvent trop prétentieux pour passer leur temps à autre chose que rabaisser ceux qu'ils jugent meilleurs qu'eux. Rêve de grandeur oblige, terminai-je dans un haussement désabusé.

-Tu as l'air de parler en connaissance de cause, rebondit-elle aussitôt.

Perspicace. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi sans lui avouer qui j'étais. Or, je commençai tout juste à trouver qu'il me plaisait qu'elle l'ignore. Elle me parlait si naturellement... Plus aucun inconnu connaissant mon parcours ne me parlait de cette façon. Je voulais seulement être Edward, le type le plus normal du monde, l'espace de cette soirée.

-Je suis ingénieur du son, mentis-je pour la deuxième fois ce soir, J'ai travaillé pour pas mal de chanteurs et musiciens, j'ai pu voir comment ça se passait... dans _leur_ _monde_.

-Vraiment ? s'extasia-t-elle dans la seconde, Ça doit être incroyable. Je tuerais pour avoir un jour la chance de découvrir l'envers du décors.

Je grimaçai.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le monde tout en strass et paillettes qu'on peut voir dans les magazines... Une fois le rideau tombé, même la plus grande des stars se retrouve confronté aux mêmes problèmes que le commun des mortels.

Un rictus lui échappa. Elle ne me croyait pas, de toute évidence.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer que des stars adulées de tous et multimilliardaires puissent avoir encore le moindre souci...

-L'argent et la célébrité ne font ne pas tout, répliquai-je immédiatement, plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle parut étonnée de mon soudain emballement et je ne pus m'empêcher de me racler la gorge, embarrassé. Je m'efforçai de reprendre plus calmement. J'allais encore lui servir un mensonge...

-J'ai pu me faire quelques amis dans le milieu, à force de travailler pour certaines... _stars_... Et, crois-moi, certaines d'entre elles donneraient tout ce qu'elles possèdent sans la moindre hésitation pour...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend. Pour quoi ? Pour quoi voudrais-je encore donner tout ce que je possédai ? Pour récupérer la femme que j'avais aimé trois ans durant et qui m'avait trompé sans hésitation avec mon meilleur ami ? Pour cette même femme qui m'avait caché son évidente passion pour le chant et la musique tout autant de temps ? Pour celle que j'avais failli demander en mariage, avec laquelle j'avais envisagé toute ma vie et qui, ce soir, m'avait presque poussé à frapper ma petite sœur tant la douleur qu'elle me faisait ressentir me rendait littéralement malade ?

-Est-ce que... ça va ?

Je relevai la tête. Je m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais plongé dans mes sombres pensées. C'était venu naturellement. Trop naturellement...

Isabella me regardait maintenant, inquiète.

-Oui, excuse-moi, je... Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme aujourd'hui, éludai-je.

-Tu n'as pas été blessé, tout à l'heure, au moins ? m'interrogea-t-elle aussitôt.

-Non, la rassurai-je, Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais heurté un mur.

Le reste de ma phrase m'échappa presque.

-Plutôt comme si un oisillon tombé de son nid avait atterrit sur moi.

Je me gardais bien de lui avouer, malgré tout, que le court instant où elle s'était retrouvée dans mes bras avait été délicieux. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'étais même pas sûr moi-même de savoir qu'en penser. Ce n'était peut-être que la répercutions d'un besoin de me sentir moins seul, dû aux récents évènements survenus dans ma vie privée, et je n'avais pas envie de la confronter à une histoire aussi... _sale_. Si j'avais besoin du moindre réconfort de ce type, pour, disons, oublier Rose durant quelques heures, je saurai trouver une femme qui comblerait mes attentes mais Isabella n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'était pas une femme mais une jeune fille. Une jeune fille adorable, certes, et particulièrement jolie, je devais bien l'avouer, mais une jeune fille malgré tout. Rien à voir avec l'éventuelle femme que je trouverais un de ces soirs dans un bar quelconque si le besoin de _réconfort_ se faisait sentir pour de bon...

-J'ai du avoir l'air vraiment à côté de la plaque pour te donner cette impression...

Nous murmurions tous les deux, désormais, sans nous lâcher du regard.

-Tu m'as semblé... fragile, rectifiai-je.

-Je suis faible... soupira-t-elle, l'air déçue d'elle-même à nouveau.

-Vulnérable, la corrigeai-je encore, Ça nous arrive à tous.

-A toi aussi ?

-Je pensais que ça m'était passé mais, depuis quelques temps, j'y goûte à nouveau moi aussi, oui.

Pourquoi lui racontai-je tout ça ? Je venais à peine de m'apercevoir que nous nous étions mis à nous tutoyer tout-à-coup et déjà je lui confiais mes pauvres états d'âme.

-Personne ne peut te ramener jusqu'à ton nid ?

Sa question me fit sourire une seconde puis je soupirai à mon tour.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr d'avoir un nid. Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner.

-Quand un oiseau perd son nid pour une raison ou une autre, il en construit un autre. C'est un animal moins... _vulnérable_... qu'il n'en a l'air.

Je fronçai un instant les sourcils, dérouté. Elle ne sourcillait toujours pas.

-Tu as seize ans, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogeai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Elle rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air soudain embarrassé.

-Étant donné qu'il est désormais plus de minuit, plus vraiment, je crois... J'ai dix-sept ans tout juste.

-Oh, lâchai-je échapper avant de rire à mon tour, Et bien... Joyeux anniversaire, dans ce cas.

-Merci... sourit-elle.

Nous nous fixâmes un instant avant d'être pris, au même moment, d'un incontrôlable fou rire.

-C'est ridicule, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça comme ça, lança-t-elle en se tenant les côtes.

-Non, pas du tout, balbutiai-je en me remettant difficilement, Non, c'était plutôt adorable.

Elle rougit. Au même moment sa mère réapparut, apportant avec elle un plat fumant qu'elle posa devant moi sur ma table. Je la remerciai. Il s'agissait d'un plat de pâtes joliment agrémenté de légumes. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cela mais, au moins, je ne pouvais qu'aimer.

-C'est le plat fétiche de ma petite Bella, commença-t-elle en enserrant les épaules de sa fille qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Ce sont des tagliatelles aux légumes et safran, souffla timidement Isabella.

-Tu devrais aimer, affirma sa mère, Goûte donc, tu nous en diras des nouvelles !

Je souris et n'hésitai pas une seconde de plus pour goûter ces pâtes qui avaient l'air délicieuses. De plus, je mourais de faim même si mon entrée dans cet étrange restaurant avait eu le don de me faire complètement oublier cet état de fait sur l'instant.

Et, effectivement, ces pâtes étaient un régal. Je m'en délectai sous le regard d'Isabella qui semblait un peu inquiète. Quand je l'interrogeai à ce sujet, amusé, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge :

-C'est mon plat préféré, m'expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix, D'ordinaire, c'est moi qui le prépare... mais nous ne le servons pas. C'est une première...

-C'est délicieux, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, affirmai-je, Ta mère et ton frère s'en sont très bien sortis.

-Oh ! Nous avons simplement suivi la recette et appliqué les conseils de Bella, rectifia aussitôt sa mère, tout sourire, Emmett et moi sommes les plus mauvais cuisiniers de la maison mais Bella et son père ont le don de rendre leur cuisine accessible à tous.

La jeune fille s'empressa de faire taire sa mère, embarrassée par ses compliments mais elle ne s'arrêta bien sûr pas. Ainsi, j'appris que Emmett était le sportif de la famille, aussi agile et fort que Bella était maladroite et de faible constitution. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de football de son lycée mais avait été blessé en dernier année, ne bénéficiant finalement pas de la bourse dont il rêvait pour suivre des études en université. Il était donc devenu l'un des employés du restaurant familial à plein temps et l'organisateur désigné des soirées branchées qui s'y déroulaient, offrant un nouveau souffle à l'établissement.

Bella, elle, nourrissait depuis toute petite une vraie passion pour les arts et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans ce grand lycée de Phœnix leur étant entièrement dédié. J'appris également qu'en dépit de sa maladresse rare elle était, au contraire, incroyablement habile dans une cuisine et plus encore avec sa guitare.

C'est ainsi qu'après le repas – que nous avions finalement partagé puisqu'il s'agissait de son plat favori et que ce soir se trouvait être celui de son anniversaire – je me retrouvais assis devant le piano du restaurant. J'avais avoué ma propre passion pour la musique et madame Swan avait longuement insisté jusqu'à convaincre Bella de m'accompagner pour un duo improvisé.

Son frère l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise haute placée pour elle près de mon instrument puis lui tendit sa guitare. Elle me regarda, l'air dépité, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, pas complice pour un sous mais, au contraire, très amusé de la voir si embarrassée et bien décidé à l'entendre jouer et chanter. Je décidai donc de pimenter un peu l'idée...

-Commence, je te suivrai, annonçai-je, sûr de moi.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, plus que perplexe.

-Tu crois pouvoir me suivre sur n'importe quoi, au hasard, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules et acquiesçai, un grand sourire scotché au visage depuis déjà bien une heure tant que je me sentais désormais parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement et cette famille. Nous avions beaucoup ri durant le repas. Passé les premières minutes plutôt intimidantes, sa mère se trouvait être très sympathique. Quant à Emmett, il était l'incarnation du parfait grand-frère et contrairement au début de soirée, le voir taquiner sans cesse sa sœur s'était révélé plutôt amusant. D'autant plus que la jeune fille était loin de se laisser marcher si facilement sur les pieds. J'avais ainsi découvert qu'elle avait un vrai mauvais caractère et qu'elle pouvait être une véritable tête de mule.

Me retrouver malencontreusement en leur compagnie ce soir avait été la meilleure surprise que le destin m'ait réservée depuis des mois. J'avais presque l'impression, soudain, de retrouver la joie simple que me procurait les repas et les soirées partagées avec Alice et mes parents. Je n'avais plus goûté à cela depuis longtemps, maintenant que j'y pensais... Je les avais véritablement délaissé... Je me promis de faire en sorte de réparer cela dès que possible.

-Bien... souffla soudain Isabella avant de se mettre à mordiller délicieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle allait chercher à me piéger pour me contraindre à ranger mon égo au placard mais peu importait, je voulais simplement la forcer à jouer pour moi. J'étais de plus en plus curieux de l'entendre.

Sa mère et son frère prirent place autour de nous. Emmett lança quelques piques à sa sœur pour tenter de la déconcentrer mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement. Leur mère les rappela finalement à l'ordre et, peu après, Bella entreprit de pincer doucement les cordes de sa guitare, les yeux posés sur moi...

**[You could be happy – Snow Patrol]**

**You could be happy and I won't know** _(Tu pourrais être heureuse et je ne le saurais pas)_  
**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go** _(Mais tu ne l'était pas le jour où je t'ai vu partir)_

Mon cœur se serra. Ces paroles...

**And all the things that I wished I had not said** _(Et toutes les choses que je n'aurais pas voulu dire)_  
**Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head** _(Se dessinent sur mes lèvres jusqu'à me rendre fou)_

Sa voix était si douce... si ensorcelante... Mais ces paroles...

**Is it too late to remind you how we were** _(Est-il trop tard pour te rappeler comment nous étions)_  
**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur** _(Sans nos derniers jours de silences, cris, flous)_

Comme une caresse, elle venait toucher mon cœur avec une infinie lenteur, à la fois électrisante et destructrice. Ses paroles se répandaient déjà en moi comme un poison. Devais-je prier pour qu'elle s'arrête ou la laisser continuer à me briser lentement sans même qu'elle ne le sache ?

**Most of what I remember makes me sure** _(Tout ce dont je me souviens me conforte dans l'idée)_  
**I should have stopped you from walking out the door **_(Que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de franchir la porte)_

Je serrai les poings, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de se taire. Quelque chose m'en empêchait. Sûrement sa voix. Elle était en train de raconter une histoire que je ne connaissais que trop bien et dont j'aurais voulu pouvoir ne pas me souvenir et, pourtant, sa voix était si douce, si tranquille que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la faire taire. C'était une torture mais sans nul doute la plus délicieuse torture que l'on ne m'ait jamais infligé et, pour cette seule raison, je ne pouvais l'arrêter. Je décidai de me laisser aller... Ces paroles pouvaient-elles expier la douleur qui me rongeait peu à peu de l'intérieur ? J'en doutais mais comme j'étais tout bonnement incapable de la faire cesser, mieux valait-il que j'essaye d'en profiter...

**You could be happy, I hope you are** _(Tu pourrais être heureuse, j'espère que tu l'es)_  
**You made me happier than I'd been by far **_(Tu m'a rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été)_

Plus heureux que je l'ai jamais été, songeai-je... Oui, _elle_ m'avait rendu heureux. Indéniablement. Incroyablement heureux puisque j'avais cru avoir trouvé en _elle_ la femme de ma vie. Je lui avais tout confié, jusqu'à mes plus noirs secrets... Tout, sans exception, elle savait tout de moi...

**Somehow everything I own smells of you** _(D'une étrange façon tout ce qui m'appartient sent comme toi)_  
**And for the tiniest moment it's all not true** _(Et pour les plus insignifiants moments ce n'est pas toujours vrai)_

Elle avait partagé mon quotidien pendant trois ans. Elle m'avait épaulé au moment où ma carrière commençait à décoller et n'avait jamais flanché face à mes moments de doutes – et dieu sait s'ils étaient nombreux. Elle était finalement parvenue à me donner confiance en moi. Elle avait relégué au placard les fantômes de mon passé et m'avait juré qu'ils étaient loin derrière moi désormais. Mais c'était faux... C'était faux... Elle n'était rien de plus que l'un d'entre eux à mes yeux, aujourd'hui...

**Do the things that you always wanted to **_(Fais tout ce que tu as a toujours voulu faire)_

**Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do** _(Sans moi derrière ton dos, ne penses pas, agis)_

Je fermai les yeux un instant. _Don't think, just do..._

Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cette fille ait choisi une telle chanson ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu et tout d'elle me rappeler déjà ma relation avec... _Rose_...

Pourtant, elle reflétait également le pardon que je n'étais pas encore prêt à donner. Non, je ne pouvais pas encore pardonner... C'aurait été trop simple, beaucoup trop facile. Je me refusais à la laisser s'en sortir ainsi. Ma colère, ma jalousie et ma douleur brouillaient mes principes. D'ordinaire, je n'étais pas rancunier mais cette fois... cette fois seulement, je voulais être égoïste. Je ne voulais pas faire d'effort qui lui aurait permis à elle plus qu'à moi de passer à autre chose. Moi, je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'oublier... Elle occuperait mes pensées encore longtemps pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'avais véritablement aimée.

_Don't think, just do..._ Etait-ce ce que j'aurais dû lui dire ? L'encourager dans la musique puisqu'elle m'était apparue sur cet écran plus heureuse que jamais ? L'encourager dans une voie qu'elle m'avait caché pendant trois ans et que je ne découvrais que maintenant, une semaine après qu'elle m'ait trompé... avec mon meilleur ami et son désormais _batteur_ qui, lui aussi, ne m'avait rien dit de ses capacités en matière de musique... Comme si j'avais été le responsable de tout cela. Celui qui avait bridé ses rêves – leurs rêves. Comment aurais-je pu alors même que je n'en savais rien !

Je ne pouvais pas... Par pitié, qu'on me laisse être un sale type pour cette fois car je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en tirer si facilement sans sombrer plus encore...

Je rouvrais les yeux quand Bella soufflait les dernières paroles de la chanson, les yeux mi-clos. En d'autres circonstances, si mon cœur en avait encore été capable et que ma pauvre cervelle n'avait pas été complètement à l'envers, je l'aurais trouvé belle. Plus que Rosalie, peut-être, car Alice avait raison, j'avais toujours préféré les brunes même si ce n'était qu'un détail de second ordre à mes yeux. Mais tout mon être respiré la douleur que m'inspirait la perte de celle que j'avais aimé et je n'avais plus de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pas même un peu d'intérêt pour la charmante demoiselle qui jouait à cet instant pour moi seul sans vraiment le savoir... J'avais trop mal... Trop mal...

**More than anything I want to see you, girl** _(Plus que tout je veux te voir)_  
**Take a glorious bite out of the whole world** _(Prendre un morceau du monde)_

Je restai pétrifié un long moment. J'avais, de toute façon, été complètement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste tout au long de la chanson. Incapable de l'accompagner au piano tant ses paroles m'avaient... presque blessé malgré elles. Je me sentais mal, ma tête me tournait et mes oreilles bourdonnaient... Je devais sortir d'ici avant que le _monstre_ en moi, celui qui avait failli frapper Alice, ne réapparaisse. Un misérable monstre uniquement contrôlé par sa douleur... trop faible pour se poser et assumer la situation comme il se devait... Comme un adulte ; un homme...

-Encore une chanson de mec, marmonna tout-à-coup Emmett dans mon dos bien que l'émotion dans sa voix fut palpable (il jouait encore les durs), Pourquoi t'écris pas du point de vue d'une fille pour changer ?

-Ca me vient comme ça, souffla simplement Bella dont les yeux s'étaient posés sur moi, fixes.

A nouveau, elle me donna l'impression de chercher des réponses dans mon regard mais je me détournai immédiatement. Je n'étais pas prêt à montrer ces blessures là. Je n'avais peut-être plus Rose pour moi mais, au moins, la douleur qu'elle m'avait laissé m'appartenait encore, elle était uniquement mienne...

Je levai la main pour décoiffer encore un peu plus ma terrible tignasse, geste purement mécanique que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire lorsque j'étais un tant soit peu mal à l'aise – et, en cet instant, je l'étais vraiment. Malheureusement, j'accrochai mon pansement de fortune qui atterrit au sol tandis que mon ongle heurtait ma plaie, m'arrachant une plainte.

-Merde, pestai-je en me levant pour récupérer mon bandage.

-Allons donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, mon garçon ? s'en mêla malheureusement madame Swan, me prenant de vitesse.

Elle me força à me redresser et jeta un coup d'oeil à la plaie.

-Une égratignure, expliquai-je à nouveau, le plus calmement possible bien que déjà mes mains tremblaient, Comme je l'ai dit à votre fille, elle n'est pas la seule à faire preuve parfois de maladresse.

-Avez-vous seulement nettoyé cette plaie ? me gronda-t-elle gentiment avant de tourner les talons pour, ajouta-t-elle, aller chercher de quoi _réparer les dégâts._

Je me rasseyais donc en soupirant sur le tabouret du piano avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mes mains.

-Tu devrais aller aider maman, Em', proposa soudain Bella.

J'entendis le grand brun protester dans mon dos mais avant que je n'ai pu comprendre comment, Bella semblait l'avoir décidé à s'exécuter. Emporté de nouveau par ma curiosité, je relevai donc les yeux sur elle qui, contrairement à ce que je croyais, ne me regardait pas en retour. Elle fixait le piano, l'air ailleurs.

-C'était une jolie chanson, murmurai-je malgré moi.

-Inutile de mentir, répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle, Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, de toute évidence, elle t'a beaucoup déplu.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. C'était même plutôt vrai.

-Pas parce qu'elle était mauvaise... au contraire...

Je rencontrai enfin ses prunelles brunes.

-Est-ce que tu as... composé ce morceau ? l'interrogeai-je, espérant ainsi détendre ses deux sombres détecteurs de pensées braqués droit sur moi.

-Oui.

-Tu as du talent.

-Quelqu'un t'a blessé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cette fois. Comment pouvait-elle lâcher une telle bombe si simplement ?

-Ca ne te concerne pas, répondis-je froidement.

-Je parlais de... _ça_, précisa-t-elle en pointant son propre sourcil pour désigner le mien.

Merde. Quel imbécile ! Bien sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Rose. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Idiot ! Non mais quel con !

-Je me suis cogné, mentis-je encore.

Elle hocha lentement la tête tout en se tournant à nouveau vers le piano. Elle ne pouvait pas me contredire. Rien n'aurait pu différencier, d'un seul coup d'oeil, _ma plaie de télécommande_ de celle causée par un coup malencontreux quelconque.

Mais notre conversation n'alla pas plus loin car sa mère revint rapidement et s'évertua à soigner ma pauvre petite blessure. Une fois que ce fut fait, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise d'avoir profité à ce point de leur hospitalité et le comportement désormais distant qu'adoptait Bella me poussait littéralement à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je prétextai n'avoir pas vu l'heure et ajoutai que l'on devait m'attendre sans vraiment préciser si je faisais allusion à ma famille ou n'importe qui d'autre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je n'aurais laissé aucune véritablement part de moi dans ce restaurant et pour ses occupants. Je ne voulais pas avoir de lien avec eux, finalement. J'avais passé la soirée à mentir ou à passer outre leur question par diverses pirouettes... en bon Edward Cullen que j'étais. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Je ne les reverrai jamais, de toute façon...

Je les saluai malgré tout chaleureusement avant de partir. Emmett me serra la main en me faisant promettre de venir le voir si j'avais besoin d'un guide en ville et je me gardai bien de lui dire que je ne passerai sûrement pas plus de vingt quatre heures de plus ici. Madame Swan me serra dans ses bras en m'assurant que je serais le bienvenue ici quand je le souhaitais. Et Bella... Bella sautilla tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte en prenant appuie sur le bar, m'arrachant un triste sourire. Je m'approchai d'elle pour lui épargner d'avoir à parcourir les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient encore.

-Fais attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu sacrifies une deuxième cheville pour moi dans la même journée, plaisantai-je, décidé à ne pas me séparer d'elle en mauvais terme.

-Techniquement, je n'ai fait aucun sacrifice pour toi aujourd'hui, protesta-t-elle, légèrement rougissante.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus.

-Fais attention à toi, malgré tout.

-Comme toujours, je crois bien que dans le cas contraire, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.

-C'est sans doute vrai... soupirai-je, amusé.

Je décidai de la détailler une dernière fois. Ses longues boucles brunes. Sa peau pâle. Ses grands yeux chocolat, si vifs, si resplendissants de vie. Ses lèvres ou, plus exactement, sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordillait encore et encore, et que j'avais eu la chance goûter un court instant quelques heures plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas oublier cette fille. Quelque chose me disait que dans une autre vie j'en serais tombé éperdument amoureux.

Elle tortillait ses doigts à la surface du bar exactement comme je le faisais de mon côté. Je décidai de les attraper et les portai à ma bouche avant même d'avoir vraiment réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mes lèvres effleurèrent la peau douce de ses jointures tandis que je ne perdais pas une miette de la myriade de sentiments qui luttaient sans merci dans ses yeux.

/

/

/

-Edward ! Inutile de me retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix stridente. Déjà, deux lianes enserraient ma taille et un puissant relent de parfum me donnait la nausée. -Tanya, quel plaisir... soupirai-je, le nez dans mes partitions, dans le fol espoir qu'éviter un contact visuel rendrait sa présence plus supportable. Eric avait eu l'excellente idée de prolonger notre séjour à Phœnix pendant ma petite soirée improvisée chez les Swan. J'avais oublié mon portable dans la précipitation en quittant l'hôtel et c'était Alice qui avait reçu l'appel. Bien sûr, elle était si excitée à l'idée de rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette ville qu'elle comptait bien visiter de long en large en compagnie de Jasper qu'elle avait tout accepté pour moi. Eric avait débarqué quelques minutes après mon retour et c'est ainsi qu'en dépit de ma nuit blanche, je me retrouvais dans cette salle de concert à préparer une soirée censée faire oublier la catastrophe de la veille. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, je m'efforçai de choisir les morceaux que j'interpréterais ce soir. La présence de Tanya, en revanche, était pour le moins inattendue, et me rappela pourquoi je n'aimais pas les surprises. -Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? l'interrogeai-je, malgré que la vraie question que je me posais actuellement à son sujet avait plutôt trait à son départ. -J'ai lu dans les journaux que tu étais de passage en ville et il se trouve que, comme tu vois, je me trouve ici également, minauda-t-elle en se détachant de moi dans un apparemment irrépressible besoin de s'imposer à tous mes sens, Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches pour savoir où je pourrais te trouver et... me voilà ! Priant pour qu'elle parle moins fort, je songeai qu'elle fût devenue un puits de science si elle employait ne fût-ce qu'un tiers de l'énergie consacrée à me poursuivre, à se cultiver un tant soit peu. Cette fille était à la fois ma plus vieille connaissance et la pire de toute. Nous nous étions rencontrés au lycée – celui-là même qui n'était autre qu'une copie conforme de celui de Phœnix où étudiait Bella – et j'avais fait bon nombre d'erreurs avec et pour elle, à cette époque, en bon adolescent stupide que j'étais alors. La pire ayant sans doute été de me laisser aller dans ses bras – à plusieurs reprises – puisque depuis elle n'avait eu de cesse de me harceler littéralement... Seulement voilà, s'il était indéniable que j'avais du à un moment éprouver un désir intense pour elle, elle ne m'évoquait maintenant plus guère que la migraine qui sert d'excuse caricaturale à ce dont j'avais jadis largement profité. Certes, elle avait été très largement disposée à combler un manque de tendresse, et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Le drame était qu'elle avait déduit de ces - nombreux - moments d'égarements que nous avions développé une relation privilégiée dépassant le simple substitut affectif, à mon grand désarroi. Depuis je rejouais un remake d'_Arrête-moi si tu peux_, à la différence que j'étais une victime et que mon représentant de l'ordre était un mannequin érotomaniaque particulièrement coriace. Et que je me faisais systématiquement rattraper. En résultait un apparent décret des médias nous attribuant une relation passionnée dont le simple fait de l'imaginer constituait pour moi une incitation au célibat et à la chasteté. -Alors, comme ça, le mystérieux et charismatique Edward Cullen se serait laissé passer la corde au cou... souffla-t-elle lentement, féline, en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe. Je levai les yeux vers elle pour la première fois. Elle s'appuyait sur la table dans une pose plus que suggestive qui l'eût fait passer pour une talentueuse VRP en poitrine féminine, et me fixait de ses grands yeux d'un bleu électrique. -Quoi ? lâchai-je, ayant visiblement raté un épisode.

-Par une gamine, en plus, à ce qu'on dit, poursuivit-elle en se redressant pour passer une main dans sa longue chevelure platine, Tu as revu tes exigences à la baisse, on dirait. Ou alors, ça cache quelque chose.

-Je ne te suis pas, la coupai-je, agacé cette fois, De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle me regarda curieusement avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi, l'air très intéressé.

-Tu n'as donc pas vu les journaux de ce matin ? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi lentement, comme pour m'énerver un peu plus, C'est à la Une. Tout le monde sait pour la petite brunette qui te sert de copine.

La petite brunet... Oh non !

Je me levai aussitôt et la dévisageai comme si elle m'avait mordu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lançai-je, incapable de la croire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas confirmé mes doutes naissants.

Et cette peste pouffa, visiblement très contente d'elle, avant de prendre la peine de me donner plus d'explications :

-Apparemment, un photographe amateur a surpris votre petite altercation suite au concert raté d'hier... Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Est-ce vraiment ce que l'on raconte ? Tu aurais coupé court au concert d'hier parce que tu étais trop préoccupé par ta querelle avec cette fille ?

Une altercation ? Une querelle ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de fou ? Je n'avais pas le souvenir de m'être disputé avec qui que ce soit en dehors d'Alice et même le pire magazine à ragots du pays l'aurait immédiatement reconnu comme ma sœur. Je priai cependant de toute mes forces pour que ce soit bien le cas et plus encore pour que personne, d'une façon ou d'une autre, n'ait surpris notre dispute de la veille...

Tanya farfouilla alors dans son sac et en sortit trois des plus grands hebdomadaires people du pays. Je les attrapai rapidement et restai bouche-bée... A la _Une_ de chacun d'entre eux, un couple, enlacé, s'embrassant. Bella et moi.

/

/

/

_**A suivre ! **_

_**Non, rangez ces masses d'arme ! Si vous m'assommez je ne serai plus en état d'écrire la suite ! Vous voulez vous défouler contre mon sadisme et me contraindre à écrire très rapidement la suite ? Laissez donc une review ! (comment ça c'est pas vraiment juste comme alternative ? x)).**_

_**Et si ça vous a juste plu, vous pouvez aussi laisser une review, d'ailleurs ^^'**_

_**Peut-être (sûrement) un POV Bella pour la prochaine fois.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Raaah !**_

_**Me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé, encore une fois, mais je n'arrive définitivement pas à tenir un rythme régulier. C'est comme ça, quand l'inspiration ne veut pas et bah elle ne veut pas. Je préfère donc prendre du temps plutôt que de vous écrire des chapitres complètement ratés...**_

_**D'ailleurs, j'ai pas mal travaillé sur celui qui vient. Il est assez long et je ne pense pas qu'il vous décevra même si je pense que ce sont vraiment les prochains chapitres qui vous captiveront :P Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je préfère vous laisser découvrir ça par vous mêmes.**_

_**Comme toujours, merci, merci, merci, merci et milles autres fois encore merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes toutes géniales et adorables et c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire. C'est ma motivation principale alors, surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour continuer à me laisser des traces de votre passage ! Comme je suis pas mal prise, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de vous répondre mais sachez que je ne rate pas une seule review et que je les attends toujours avec impatience. Quand j'en reçois une, je me jette sur elle pour la lire immédiatement ! Bref, c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire vit :)**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~ We danced anyway – Deana Carter ~**_

J'arrivais au lycée avec un enthousiaste débordant le lendemain matin. J'ignorais encore pour quelle raison exactement, mais cette curieuse rencontre – bien qu'elle eut commencé par une catastrophe – m'avait rendu extatique. Ou plutôt, disons que j'avais ma petite idée quant à ma soudaine bonne humeur mais qu'il me restait biens des points à éclaircir avant de trop m'avancer...

Il n'empêche qu'Edward avait été charmant d'un bout à l'autre de la soirée, en commençant par son idée de venir s'entretenir de mon état suite à notre chute... Combien de garçons faisaient encore de telles choses, de nos jours ? C'était tout bonnement inimaginable ! Angela ne croirait jamais que cela ait pu m'arriver ; j'avais rencontré une sorte de prince charmant des temps modernes, j'en avais la certitude. C'est pourquoi, depuis, j'étais sur un petit nuage...

**#Flashback, la veille au restaurant #**

_ Edward s'apprêtait à partir après le petit intermède musical durant lequel il avait voulu m'entendre chanter. J'avais bien senti son malaise, après avoir achevé mon morceau et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir d'avoir choisi cette composition en particulier et pas une autre, plus joyeuse... Quoi qu'il en soit, ni ma mère et mon frère, qui avaient également remarqué son étrange manège étant donné leurs mines, n'essayèrent de le retenir. _

_ Il avait visiblement besoin d'être un peu seul et quelque chose me disait que cela avait avoir, de près ou de loin, avec la blessure qu'il avait à l'arcade. Cela ne m'avançait guère, cependant, alors j'essayais de raccorder entres eux le peu d'éléments que j'avais... Ma chanson parlait d'une rupture mais j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'une fille puisse avoir eu l'envie de quitter un garçon tel que lui... Peut-être s'étaient séparés pour une raison plus grave ? Cela expliquerait sa réaction épidermique à mes questions, le ton froid qu'il avait employé... Mais je n'avais pas à l'interroger davantage. C'était sa vie privée et nous ne nous connaissions pas._

_ Heureusement, il redevint rapidement plus sympathique. Il fut même incroyablement tendre au moment du départ, me priant plusieurs fois de faire attention à moi. Ses iris brillantes plongées dans les miennes, il s'était alors emparé lentement de ma main qui n'avait de cesser de tapoter le bar, me permettant de goûter une nouvelle fois à la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, et il l'avait porté à ses lèvres dans une infinie douceur pour y déposer un baiser... Existait-il plus belle sensation que le feu qui s'était emparé instantanément de mon cœur et mes joues à cet instant précis ?_

_ J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une amourette pour un inconnu que je ne reverrai jamais. Un coup de cœur pour le premier homme à avoir posé ses yeux sur moi. Un coup de cœur pour cet homme qui s'était inquiété pour moi et s'était montré plus tendre que nul autre. Ce n'était au final pas grand-chose ; un baise-main, passé de mode pour beaucoup, mais pour la petite brunette maladroite et terriblement banale que j'étais, ça avait été le plus bel instant de ma courte existence, à n'en pas douter. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien... Aussi vivante... Enfin femme et non plus petite fille._

**#Fin du Flashback#**

J'ignorais pourquoi cette partie de la soirée, en particulier, m'avait marqué. Sans doute avait-elle été la plus riche en émotions... Avec le recul, je trouvais ma réaction quelque peu disproportionnée mais cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté de la chose en soi. Tomber amoureuse, c'était une belle chose, après tout... Surtout quand c'était pour la toute première fois ! Et même si ce n'était qu'une amourette de passage pour un garçon que je risquais de ne plus jamais revoir... Le voir si torturé et malgré tout si doux avec moi... J'avais du mal à comprendre ce que je ressentais, à le contrôler et, de son côté, il semblait être entouré de mystères, ce qui m'embrouillait encore plus l'esprit. Car, c'était bien connu, semble-t-il ; les filles aimaient les garçons mystérieux.

J'avais aimé sa façon de se conduire avec moi. Il posait sur moi un regard tendre et il semblait se préoccuper véritablement de ce que je disais. Chaque fois qu'il parlait à son tour, mon corps entier vibrait et je me perdais pour de bon dans la contemplation de son visage. La façon si harmonieuse dont chacun de ses traits bougeaient et, parfois, ce détail insignifiant qui avait failli me rendre folle plus d'une fois au cours de la soirée ; sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement plus gonflé que sa jumelle et qu'il mordait légèrement chaque fois après qu'il ait ri...

Étais-je en train de devenir folle ? D'ordinaire, j'avais tendance à remarquer ce genre de détails chez les gens que je rencontrais mais c'était uniquement parce que j'aimais les observer et décortiquer leurs petites manies... C'était un passe-temps tout à fait acceptable pour la fille timide et réservée que j'étais – sans compter que j'étais complètement invisible, la plupart du temps, pour quiconque inconnu me croisant, et que je préférais, par exemple, continuer à l'être aux yeux de bon nombre d'élèves de mon lycée pour mon propre salut... Observer les gens à leur insu me permettait de garder un semblant de contact avec eux. Même s'il n'était que fictif, ne les reliant à moi que par le fil ténu de mon imagination trop débordante, au moins existait-il un minimum...

Mais le fait de remarquer ces détails chez Edward avait été... milles fois plus enrichissant. En grande partie parce que cela avait été plus fort que jamais. Le découvrir était une expérience absolument sublime. Il semblait si parfait, à première vue, que dénicher ses manies était une quête de tous les instants et le plus stupéfiant était sans doute que j'étais absolument certaine de n'avoir encore jamais connu de petites tics naturels aussi diablement... parfait.

Parfait, parfait, parfait ! Ce garçon était parfait jusque dans les moindres détails !

Bon sang... J'étais bel et bien en train de devenir folle à lier et, pis encore, j'adorais la sensation que cela me procurais.

Mais Emmett, lui, en nous accompagnant, mon plâtre et moi, à l'école de bon matin, semblait bien moins enthousiaste au sujet de notre visiteur de la veille :

-C'est peut-être un détraqué... marmonnait-il, bougon, les yeux rivés sur la route, le nez légèrement retroussé.

-Tu délires, frangin, répondis-je, las, Tu ne peux simplement pas imaginer qu'il puisse exister des garçons de ton âge qui n'aient pas l'air d'ours mal léchés à longueur de temps.

-Quel genre de type vient frapper à la porte d'une inconnue pour savoir si elle va bien après un accident aussi stupide ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette façon bizarre de dire au-revoir ? On se fait la bise, de nos jours, ou on se serre la main, je sais pas ! Non, franchement, tu diras ce que tu voudras, il a vraiment l'air louche...

-Ou incroyablement bien élevé ! répliquai-je en passant outre sa remarque sur ce qu'il qualifiait « d'accident stupide ».

-J'suis ton grand frère et il est pas question que tu revois ce mec, poursuivit-il tandis que j'ouvrai de grands yeux, stupéfaite, De toute façon, il a presque dix ans de plus que toi...

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce discours à la noix ! m'écriai-je aussitôt, me redressant sur mon siège de manière à bien lui montrer mon visage furieux, Premièrement, tu fais bien de le rappeler : tu es mon frère, pas mon père ! Deuxièmement, il n'a absolument pas l'air louche ou détraqué, comme tu dis. Il n'a peut-être pas été élevé comme nous, c'est différent. On ne sait pas d'où il vient après tout...

« D'une famille de détraqués... » surpris-je mon frère à marmonner mais je repris un peu plus fort pour qu'il m'écoute jusqu'au bout.

-_Troisièmement_, j'espère bien que tu te rendras compte de l'énormité que tu viens de sortir : il a été parfait d'un bout à l'autre de la soirée et je ne suis nulle autre que Bellatastrophe ! Alors, par pitié, arrête de te faire des films sur le fait que je puisse un jour me retrouver à son bras, je ne suis pas une princesse de conte de fée où je ne sais qu...

-_**STOP !**_ m'interrompit-il, Ton carrosse est arrivé à bon port, Carabosse et, crois-moi, pour avoir vu les regards que vous vous lanciez hier soir, il est clair que j'aurai ce mec à l'œil s'il ose pointer encore le bout de son nez _parfait _dans notre restaurant. Maintenant, arrête de jouer les adolescentes en crise et va t'instruire, petit monstre.

Il sortit de la voiture avant que j'aie pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il attrapa mes béquilles, dans le coffre et mon sac de cours à l'arrière puis vint m'aider à sortir du véhicule. Je passais mon sac à dos tandis qu'il me maintenait debout. Enfin, après s'être assuré que j'étais bien stable sur mes deux nouvelles meilleures amies, il me claqua un baiser sur la joue avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable avant de repartir pour le restaurant en me lançant un joyeux « Bonne journée, frangine ».

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, frangin... marmonnai-je en me mouvant tant bien que mal jusqu'à la grande entrée du lycée.

-Alors, Swan, on a encore oublié que pour avancer il fallait mettre un pied devant l'autre puis le suivant et ainsi de suite ? Faudrait apprendre pour de bon, un jour, tu sais, c'est bien pratique !

Inutile de m'arrêter pour savoir que ces perfidies provenaient de Steven Elden, l'un des plus beau spécimen de fils à papa de l'école. Ce lèche-bottes n'avait de cesse de me poursuivre depuis que j'avais refusé d'être sa petite amie, un mois après notre entrée dans ce lycée prestigieux. Pour me draguer, il avait commencé par m'offrir milles petites choses et je l'avais trouvé attentionné, dans un premier temps. J'avais retrouvé une rose, plusieurs jours de suite, accrochée à la porte de mon casier. Puis des lettres qu'il ne signait que de ses initiales – ne le connaissant pas, alors, j'avais eu tout le loisir d'imaginer qui il pouvait bien être et de faire tous les rapprochements possibles et imaginables avec tous les garçons dont les noms auraient pu convenir. Je crus, un petit moment, qu'il était le garçon dont j'avais tout rêvé ; romantique à souhait, attentionné et, je l'imaginais, très doux et patient... Mais quand il s'était enfin découvert à moi, la première chose qu'il avait essayé de faire avait été de m'embrasser. Il avait été si loin pour parvenir à ses fins que mes poignets en avaient gardé les marques plusieurs jours de suite et j'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer Emmett et mon père qui avaient juré de l'émasculer dès le lendemain en découvrant mes blessures. Mais j'avais réussi à être très claire, moi-même, après l'avoir repoussé : jamais je n'accepterais d'être la petite amie d'un type dans son genre qui pensait pouvoir obtenir de moi de telles faveurs en m'achetant à coup de petits mots doux et autres bouquets... Je l'avais giflé aussi fort que possible et j'étais partie sans un mot de plus.

Depuis, évidemment, nous nous détestions pour le moins ouvertement et ce n'était un secret pour personne. De plus, en dépit des pics qu'il ne cessait de m'envoyer à la figure, et quelques menaces à peine voilées par lesquelles il m'avait plusieurs fois promis qu'il obtiendrait un jour ce qu'il voulait de moi – et il pouvait toujours rêvait – il ne s'était plus jamais montré aussi violent que ce jour-là. Je l'avais visiblement bien remis à sa place...

-Bella !

Sauvée.

Je m'arrêtai pour voir Angela arriver vers moi en courant. Steven passa près de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air vainqueur,visiblement fier de sa petite vanne bon marché, mais n'ajouta heureusement rien.

-Des béquilles ? s'exclama aussitôt mon amie en m'ayant rejoint, Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire piteusement. Ce que j'avais encore fait ? J'étais tombée comme une belle idiote sur un ange... Mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire de cette façon.

Elle me força à lui donner mon sac, m'assurant que si je n'étais pas parfaitement libre de mes mouvements sur ces engins, c'était la catastrophe assurée ce qui, étant donnée ma pathologie, devait être vrai.

Tandis que nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers notre cours de littérature, je lui expliquais les faits en détails. J'avais bien l'intention de connaître les impressions de ma meilleure amie sur cette situation totalement nouvelle pour moi : j'étais, de toute évidence, sous le charme d'un garçon pour la première fois de ma vie ! (Car je ne pouvais décemment pas comparer ce que j'avais cru ressentir pour Steven, par exemple, à ce que je ressentais pour Edward... Et même si je ne croyais guère aux coups de foudre). Et, il fallait bien l'avouer, j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque à ce sujet...

-Wouah... souffla-t-elle quand j'eus terminé mon récit, J'espère que tu me le présenteras, celui-là.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rictus amusé :

-C'est Ben qui va être content...

-Oh ! Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir ! rigola-t-elle, Simple curiosité ! Je pensais l'espèce « prince charmant » éteinte depuis des lustres !

-Je ne suis pas sûre que cette explication lui plaise davantage, ris-je à mon tour.

Nous nous arrêtâmes en chemin à son casier pour qu'elle y récupère son manuel et quelques partition pour son cours de violon de la fin de matinée.

-Il a l'air de beaucoup te plaire, constata-t-elle en commençant à farfouiller dans ses affaires pour prendre ce qui lui manquait.

-Je pense bien, oui... avouai-je, Il faut dire qu'il a tout pour lui. Mais je me sens un peu faible face à tout ce qu'il me fait ressentir... Je ne le connais pas et, à peine l'ai-je rencontré qu'il occupe déjà toutes mes pensées. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible...

-Tu penses le revoir ? s'enquit-elle tranquillement, comme si elle craignait ma réponse.

_**~ You could be happy – Snow Patrol ~**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer longuement, me laissant ainsi le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit et de trouver mes mots.

Allais-je le revoir ? Difficile à dire. Après tout, je ne savais, pour ainsi dire, rien de lui. Il n'était pas tellement moins un inconnu que la veille, lorsque je l'avais percuté. Il était, tout au plus, le client le plus incroyable que le petit restaurant de ma famille ait jamais accueilli mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui allait me permettre de le revoir. A moins qu'il nous ait, lui aussi, trouvé sympathique et qu'il décide de manger à nouveau dans notre établissement... Pourtant, quelque chose me disait qu'il ne me fallait pas vraiment compter là-dessus. Même si ma mère s'était persuadée qu'il vivait dans le quartier, je ne pensais pas avoir compris la même chose. Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être de passage, étant donné son métier...

A la question, « allais-je le revoir » je pouvais donc répondre assez sûrement qu'il y avait très peu de chance...

Pourtant, à la question « voulais-je le revoir », j'aurais pu hurler un grand « oui » tant j'aurais adoré le croiser à nouveau et en apprendre plus à son sujet. Il m'avait marqué. J'avais vraiment eu le coup de cœur, c'était indéniable. Il était diablement séduisant ; ses yeux verts m'avaient électrisés, ses cheveux semblaient supplier mes doigts de se nouer autour de sa nuque et d'y glisser mes doigts et ses lèvres... STOP ! Je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon de ma vie et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'avais déjà eu l'envie de sauter le pas alors il était hors de question de commencer à fantasmer sur un garçon de l'âge de mon frère !

Aussi, la réponse que je réussis à sortir à ma meilleure amie fut... lamentable :

-Je ne sais pas trop...

Et ce qu'elle ajouta me scotcha :

-Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée, de toute façon...

J'étais perdue.

-Emmett m'a déjà fait le petit discours sur la différence d'âge et l'éventualité qu'il puisse être un tueur psychopathe m'ayant pris pour cible alors, par pitié, évite-moi un remake...

-Non, je me disais juste que...

Elle s'interrompit avant de refermer lentement son casier puis elle me regarda longuement, comme perdue dans ses pensées avant d'expirer, gênée cette fois :

-Tu n'as pas du tout d'expérience, n'est-ce pas ? Pas le moindre petit ami jusqu'à présent ? reprit-elle, lentement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer et je ne pris pas la peine de répondre puisqu'elle connaissait déjà les réponses à ces questions, Je ne doute pas que ce garçon soit attentionné et même, peut-être, le plus parfait de tous les hommes sur cette terre pour toi mais... Il doit avoir eu pas mal d'expériences, de son côté, étant donné son âge et la description que tu m'en as faite. Et c'est sans doute normal...

-Viens-en aux faits, tu veux, la stoppai-je, commençant à comprendre, Tu penses qu'il n'est pas pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira et croisa les bras en détournant les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle m'avait blessée malgré elle.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, Bella... Je m'inquiète juste de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il devait se passer quelque chose. Alors, si jamais tu devais le revoir... Ne te jette pas à corps perdu dans une histoire avec lui. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'une amitié soit possible car, inévitablement, je crois pouvoir dire, te connaissant, que ton « coup de foudre » se transformerait rapidement en passion dévorante. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à ramasser ton cœur en petits morceaux si ça devait mal finir... Il y a des garçons de notre âge qui sont tout aussi biens pour toi, je le sais ! Ce serait moins risqué...

-Pour moi... relevai-je, Pour la pauvre petite Bellatastrophe, trop tristement banale et trop maladroite pour avoir droit à autre chose qu'au fond de placard...

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Je décidai de reprendre notre route jusqu'à notre salle de cours avant que ça ne tourne mal pour de bon.

-Bella ! m'interpella mon amie en me rejoignant rapidement, Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne veux seulement pas que tu sois blessée ou emportée dans une histoire qui te dépasserait... Tu es fragile, tu le sais. J'ai déjà pu voir nombre de fois comme toutes ces histoires au lycée parvenaient à t'atteindre alors je n'imagine pas les dégâts que feront ton premier chagrin d'amour... D'autant plus si tu tombes éperdument amoureuse de ce garçon.

-Je sais, Angy... J'ai juste... (Je soupirai) J'ai juste du mal à supporter cette situation, aujourd'hui. Il faut que l'euphorie retombe, j'imagine. Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques heures, quand mon génial quotidien aura reprit le dessus sur mes pauvres rêves...

Elle n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

La matinée se passa assez tranquillement ensuite. On ne cessait de me jeter d'étranges coups d'oeils et de murmurer sur mon passage – sans doute à cause de ma blessure – mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun élève ne vint m'importuner d'aucune façon ; pas la moindre petite remarque désagréable, pas même de petits gestes ou regards réellement déplaisants. Non, j'étais toujours bien au centre des attentions mais, pour une étrange raison, personne ne semblait disposé à ruiner ma tranquillité aujourd'hui. Si mes béquilles avaient ce curieux pouvoir, il se pourrait bien que je les ressorte de temps en temps dans l'unique but d'avoir un peu plus de calme...

Je rejoignis donc Angela et Ben avec le sourire quand la pause déjeuner arriva. Ils se tenaient tous deux non loin des portes du self et semblaient en pleine discussion. En m'approchant, je remarquais qu'ils parlaient tous deux à voix basse et très rapidement. Apparemment, leur conversation était privée alors j'hésitai une seconde avant de les rejoindre juste au moment où Angela lever les yeux dans ma direction, m'invitant indirectement à les rejoindre.

-Tu vas rire ! annonçai-je aussitôt à mon amie, Il semblerait que ces choses (je levai légèrement une de mes béquilles en donnant un petit coup de tête dans sa direction) aient des pouvoirs magiques encore insoupçonnés.

-Oh ?... Vraiment ? marmonna-t-elle, esquissant un très léger sourire crispé de ceux que l'on sort à une personne qui vient de faire une blague complètement stupide mais qu'on ne voudrait pas vexer.

Je tiltai de suite. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. J'osai donc un regard vers Ben qui, lui, semblait essayer de se focaliser sur toute autre chose que moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, regardant passer les élèves ou fixant curieusement les casiers comme s'ils étaient l'une des sept merveilles du monde... Certes, nous n'étions pas particulièrement proche mais depuis qu'il entretenait une relation avec Angela, il s'était toujours montré courtois à mon égard.

Okay. Cette fois, c'était sûr, quelque chose clochait.

-Aurais-je raté un épisode ? m'enquis-je, quelque peu anxieuse, cette fois.

Mon amie soupira longuement et détourna les yeux, comme embêtée par ma question.

-Je crois bien, oui...

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son sac pour en sortir son téléphone portable. Elle pianota rapidement sur le petit appareil puis me jeta un bref regard hésitant avant de me le tendre. Je regardais d'abord le cellulaire sans comprendre, m'attardant sur les curieuses breloques que mon ami n'avait de cesse de renouveler et qui pendouillaient avec un léger cliquetis dès qu'elle esquissait le moindre mouvement. Finalement, je l'attrapai et regardai sur l'écran ce qu'elle voulait me montrer...

Et ce que j'y découvris me glaça le sang.

Oh... mon... dieu...

_**~ Feeling Good – Muse ~**_

-Je crois qu'une bonne partie des élèves ont déjà reçu l'info sur leur mobile et la nouvelle se répand comme une trainée de poudre... m'expliqua-t-elle, l'air désolé cette fois, Comme ils ne connaissent rien de l'histoire, ils doivent s'imaginer des tas de choses, maintenant.

-Mais, enfin, c'est absurde ! m'écriai-je enfin, sans quitter l'écran de son téléphone des yeux, encore sous le choc, Pourquoi s'intéresser à ça ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait que j'embrasse un garçon est int...

-Bella ! m'interrompit-elle, Tu n'as pas seulement embrassé un garçon. Tu as embrassé Edward Cullen !

Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Edward Cullen ? Ce nom... Je connaissais ce nom... Mais il n'avait dit s'appeler ainsi. J'en étais presque sûr. Il avait s'appeler Edward... Edward...

Mais, rien à faire... Je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir d'un moment où il aurait pu préciser son nom de famille. Il ne l'avait jamais prononcé et, moi, comme une idiote, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Tout ça parce que j'étais une fichue adolescente stupide aux habitudes carrément vieillottes et dépassées ; jamais de télévision et encore moins de magazine people abrutissants chez moi. Je n'avais, de toute façon, pas le temps pour ça avec mes études.

Aussi, quand j'achetais un CD, c'est que ce que j'avais entendu à la radio ou sur le web m'avait plu. Or, sur la pochette du CD du fameux Edward Cullen que je possédais – son tout premier album, en réalité, datant de l'époque où il ne rencontrait encore qu'un succès très mitigé mais qui était de loin mon favori – il n'y avait pas de photo de lui. En réalité, je voyais très bien la pivoine rougeoyante qui occupait tout l'espace de la pochette et qui m'avait de suite intrigué lorsque j'avais découvert le disque. Quant à ses autres albums, je ne me les étais pas procuré puisqu'Angela s'était chargée, à notre rencontre, de mettre à jour ma bibliothèque musicale régulièrement en me fournissant ses propres MP3 et ceux que je lui demandais – entre autres ceux du dit Edward Cullen que je m'étais mise à admirer en secret pour sa musique puisqu'on ne pouvait plus ouvertement parler de lui sans déclencher une crise d'hystérie parmi les filles de l'école.

Et là, je commençai à réaliser.

J'avais embrassé Edward Cullen...

J'avais embrassé... Edward Cullen...

Le Edward Cullen. Le chanteur. La star.

Oh... mon... dieu...

J'avais embrassé une star montante de la chanson ! Le chanteur dont toutes les filles rêvaient, en ce moment ! Je l'avais embrassé et un fichu paparazzi avait tout vu, tout envoyé aux journaux et, aujourd'hui, plus de la moitié des élèves de mon lycée devaient déjà être au courant !

-Si les élèves du lycée sont au courant, les journaux à potins doivent avoir eu l'info, eux aussi, me fit remarquer Angela, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je me laisser aller contre un mur, abattue. Il fallait que je m'assoie et vite avant de tomber dans les pommes. J'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir supporter une telle histoire de fou. Absolument certaine. C'était trop... immense... démesuré... Non d'un chien ! J'avais embrassé Edward Cullen ! J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que j'étais suffisamment poisseuse pour qu'une chose aussi belle que tomber nez-à-nez – ou bouche-à-bouche... - avec un tel Adonis soit une autre supercherie du destin ! Et non, comme une idiote, je n'avais absolument rien vu, pas reconnu le moindre signe annonciateur de cette nouvelle bellatastrophe atomique !

Comment allais-je bien pouvoir expliquer cela à mes parents ?... Comment Edward allait-il dépeindre cela dans les journaux ?... Comment les élèves de ce fichus bahut allaient-ils réagir, encore !

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question car les grésillements caractéristiques précédant une annonce par les hauts-parleurs du lycée se firent entendre, presque aussitôt suivi de la voix nasillarde de notre adorable secrétaire, madame Swift. Mes problèmes n'allaient pas cesser de s'accumuler en si bon chemin...

-Miss Isabella Swan est priée de se présenter de toute urgence au bureau de monsieur le proviseur. Je répète, miss...

-Oh ! s'exclama immédiatement Angela en se rapprochant de moi, comme pour me protéger de cette intervention de notre administration, _Il_ a dû être mis au courant, lui aussi.

-Il va détester ça, en rajouta Ben, de suite fusillé du regard par sa petite amie.

Je n'étais même pas certaine de pouvoir encore me décoller de ce mur. A coup sûr, j'allais m'écrouler sur mes pauvres béquilles si je tentais le moindre mouvement. Et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me retrouver en face à face avec _lui_... avec _notre proviseur_... Cet homme était un véritable dingue avec lequel j'avais déjà eu suffisamment d'ennuis.

Lors de mon inscription ici, il avait fait tout son possible pour rendre la procédure plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était. Les papiers nécessaires étaient arrivés chez nous avec un retard considérable et il manquait systématiquement des pièces au dossier chaque fois que nous le renvoyions, pensant qu'il était enfin complet. Lorsqu'il avait eu le culot de demander à ce que je fisse un test de grossesse ainsi qu'un dépistage du VIH, prétextant que « les gens de mon milieu avaient tendance à avoir une sexualité délurée » (à se demander s'il savait réellement qui j'étais et d'où je venais...), mes parents avaient décidé qu'il allait trop loin et nous nous étions tous les trois retrouvés dans son bureau, bien décidés à en finir avec cette histoire abracadabrante. Il espérait secrètement de pas avoir à accueillir un autre élève boursier de plus car, toujours selon lui, je « volais sa place à un élève plus méritant » avec mes « histoires de gros-sous ». Cette phrase avait eu le don d'énerver pour de bon mes parents qui, pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, étaient entrés dans une colère noire. Si noire que le proviseur accepta immédiatement de nous fournir tous les papiers nécessaires, offrant même de nous aider à les remplir, au point que j'avais même cru un instant le voir bondir sur mes chaussures pour les cirer.

-Il va me virer... marmottai-je, complètement à l'ouest pour de bon.

-Il ne peut pas faire ça ! répliqua aussitôt Angela, Il n'en a pas le droit.

-Il prendra le gauche, ce type à tous les pouvoirs ici et suffisamment d'égo pour instaurer ceux qui lui manqueraient.

Je regardais Ben sans le voir. Il avait raison, je le savais et Angie devait l'avoir compris également car elle n'ajouta rien. De nouveau, la voix de madame Swift résonna dans l'établissement, plus sèche que la première fois. J'avais tout intérêt à me dépêcher de rejoindre le bureau du proviseur si je ne voulais pas aggraver mon cas, semblait-il, même si je doutais fort d'être encore _sauvable_.

Ma meilleure amie offrit bien sûr de m'accompagner. Elle espérait même avoir le droit de rester à mes côtés dans le bureau du directeur mais je doutais fort qu'il accepte. Mais lorsque nous arrivâmes devant notre sympathique secrétaire, elle me détailla de la tête au pied comme un videur déterminant si le client est assez bien fringué pour entrer en boite. Angela, elle, fut priée de rester à m'attendre dans la petite salle d'attente aménagée devant la porte du proviseur tandis que je suivais la sorcière dans l'antre du Croquemitaine.

-Entrez !

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil en direction de mon amie qui m'encouragea d'un léger sourire censé me convaincre que tout irait bien, mais qui avait tout du sourire compatissant accordé au condamné à mort. J'entrai dans le bureau du proviseur du pas du prisonnier mené à l'échafaud.

Il était assis à son bureau et, les mains croisées sous son menton, semblant m'attendre de pied ferme, ce qui eut pour effet de me glacer le sang... J'allais l'entendre, c'était certain. Ou peut-être pis encore.

-Voyez-vous cela ! Et en plus, vous vous exhibez en béquilles, il ne manquait plus que ça ! m'accueillit-t-il sans cérémonie, Asseyez-vous donc, ça ne sera pas long mais je n'aimerais pas que l'on m'accuse de mauvais traitement, même envers des élèves qui ne respectent rien ni personne.

Ça commençait... Au moins, je savais à quoi m'en tenir pour la suite des évènements. Ça n'en serait pas plus facile à digérer mais je n'aurais au moins pas la surprise de le voir sortir ses cartes au dernier moment. J'étais très, très mal...

Mais je décidai, en dépit de son ton et de sa remarque, de faire profil bas et de m'asseoir sans un mot, attendant sa sentence et espérant, une fois celle-ci tombée, avoir l'occasion de m'expliquer, si jamais elle s'avérait disproportionnée. En attendant, j'ignorais encore de quoi il en retournait et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le braquer plus encore si, par miracle, ce n'était pas déjà le cas...

-Avez-vous idée de la pagaille que vous mettez dans cette école depuis ce matin, miss Swan ?

Question purement rhétorique. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de moi à ce stade. Il allait me faire le discours que j'attendais de lui ; celui d'un homme qui n'attendait que de pouvoir me fiche dehors depuis mon arrivée ici et qui avait été ô combien frustré de ne pas pouvoir le faire tant j'avais été irréprochable jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs, je l'étais toujours ! Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je n'avais en rien provoqué ce qui s'était passé. Pas délibérément, en tout cas. Après, bien sûr, si mon éternel malchance entrait en ligne de compte... J'étais très, très mal, une fois encore...

-Non contente d'être un boulet pour notre école, nous privant sans doute de la subvention charitable d'une famille plus aisée que la votre et d'un élève bien plus talentueux que vous ne le serez jamais, voilà que vous vous pavanez et vous exhibez au bras d'un chanteur de... _pop rock_ (il insista particulièrement sur ses mots, non sans cacher son dégoût) bien plus âgé que vous.

« Espèce de sale... » songeai-je avant de me reprendre.

Non. Je ne devais pas réagir. Il me provoquait volontairement et espérait que je m'emporte afin d'avoir une raison légitime de me virer de son établissement. Je ne devais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. J'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied pour pour entrer dans cette école, au point de sacrifier mon temps libre et, ainsi, la plupart de mes activités sociales y compris avec mes proches. Si je craquais, il tirerait un trait sur tout cela sans aucun remords.

Il était hors de question que je le laisse faire une telle chose...

-Voyez-vous, miss Swan, j'avais déjà peu d'estime pour vous, avant aujourd'hui, comme vous devez vous en douter, reprit-il de sa voix doucereuse, pesant chaque mot comme il aurait enfoncé délicatement un couteau dans une plaie pour la rendre plus douloureuse encore, Mais il va de soi que, cette fois, vous avez dépassé toutes les limites. Je ne puis tolérer un tel comportement. Pourquoi ne pas accepter qu'une catin suive nos cours, tant que nous y sommes...

-Je ne vous permets pas !

J'avais voulu me lever sous le coup de la colère mais j'étais bien vite retombée sur mon siège, gémissant de douleur après avoir voulu m'appuyer sur ma cheville blessée.

-Vous, miss Swan ? ricana-t-il, Vous voudriez ne pas me permettre quelque chose ? Permettez-moi d'en rire. Vous n'êtes guère plus qu'une ratée, incapable de se tenir. Si vous n'étiez pas doté d'un physique si peu prompt aux relations humaines et de si peu de charisme peut-être y aurait-il eu encore quelque chose à sauver mais, ma foi, je suis bien forcé de constater que vous n'avez rien pour vous, mademoiselle. Pas même un peu de talent qui pourrait vous permettre de travailler dans l'ombre d'une vraie star en tant que chœur ou musicienne quelconque... Peut-être compositrice, que sais-je !

A ces mots, j'arrêtai de respirer, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Mes mains ne formèrent bientôt plus que deux poings, fermement enfoncés sur mes cuisses. Cette posture, plutôt rigide, m'empêchait de trembler mais je savais que, peu à peu, le stress s'emparerait de moi et qu'il me serait impossible de le dissimuler à ce vieux singe. Je rêvais d'être compositrice. J'avais toujours composé des mélodies et écrit des textes. J'étais entrée dans cette école pour parfaire ma technique et apprendre de nouvelles choses car je savais que je rencontrerais, ici, les meilleurs professeurs de la région. Or, il était précisément en train de me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas la moindre chance d'accéder à mes rêves...

-Vos professeurs parlent de vous comme d'une élève banale, timide et terriblement froide. Votre technique est, semble-t-il, sauvable, mais votre travail est sans âme. Vous n'avez aucune sensibilité.

Sur ces mots, il releva les yeux du dossier qu'il lisait pour me regarder. Ses petits yeux noirs me transpercèrent. Mes professeurs avaient-ils véritablement mis de telles remarques à mon sujet dans mon dossier scolaire ? Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais été aussi durs avec moi... Se pouvait-il, alors, que le proviseur se joue de moi à nouveau ? J'étais perdue... Après tout, n'étais-je pas la première à juger que j'étais d'une banalité affligeante ?

-Aussi, reprit-il, Je crois bien que votre récent comportement va enfin débarrasser notre établissement de votre triste présence.

_Ma_... triste présence ?

_Leur_ établissement ?

Non content de me couper de son école par son discours en pesant sur ces mots stratégiques, il se montrait clairement blessant, une fois encore. Mais puisqu'il avait visiblement décidé pour de bon de me mettre à la porte, je pouvais désormais lui faire part du fond de ma pensée.

-Vous êtes l'homme le plus abject qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer... marmonnai-je.

-Tiens donc ! rit-il franchement, cette fois, Il serait grand temps que vous sortiez un peu de votre restaurant miteux, dans ce cas, miss Swan. J'imaginais pourtant que c'était déjà chose faite, étant donné l'énergumène qui vous sert désormais de petit ami...

-Suis-je renvoyée, monsieur ? l'interrompis-je, en ayant assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Mes yeux piquaient. J'allais bientôt craquer et je refusais que ce soit face à lui. Je devais le presser de mettre un terme à cet entretient.

-Oui, miss.

-Bien.

_« Bien... Je suis renvoyée, génial, bien ! Bien ! Non mais, franchement, ma pauvre fille, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ! »_

Sans un mot de plus et ignorant cette voix ô combien perspicace dans ma tête, je récupérai mes béquilles et quittai la pièce sans me retourner. En sortant, je gardais la tête basse alors qu'Angela s'empressait de me rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait. Tout ce que je voulais, pour le moment, c'était quitter cet établissement au plus vite.

-Oh ! Miss Swan ! m'interpella pourtant à nouveau la voix du proviseur.

Je m'arrêtai mais ne me retournai pas pour le voir.

-Faites en sorte de nous débarrasser également de ces gens, à l'entrée, ou vos problèmes seront bien plus graves encore.

Ces gens à l'entrée ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

Je longeai aussi vite que possible le couloir principal menant à la cour, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises et malgré les protestations d'Angela qui me suivait en veillant tant bien que mal sur ma stabilité. Une fois parvenue jusqu'aux grandes portes vitrées, je pus voir qu'un petit attroupement d'élèves regardait à l'extérieur sans oser sortir, comme effrayés par quelque chose, derrière les grilles entourant l'école.

Agacée, je me frayais un chemin et me stoppai immédiatement au moment de sortir quand je vis ce qu'ils regardaient tous avec tant d'appréhension ; des dizaines de photographes étaient agglutinés derrière la grande porte aux barreaux métalliques comme si une star allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel rassemblement si ce n'était les rares fois où je passais devant la télévision, au restaurant.

-Non d'un chien... entendis-je murmurer derrière moi.

Angela venait elle aussi de se rendre compte de l'ampleur que prenaient les choses quand mon téléphone portable vibra dans la porte arrière de mon jean. Elle m'aida à l'en sortir et je répondis rapidement sans lâcher des yeux l'étrange manège qui se déroulait sous mes yeux et en tentant de faire abstraction du bourdonnement de murmures des autres élèves autour de moi qui, évidemment, savaient tous que j'étais la cause de se remue-méninges...

-Bella ! Oh mon Dieu, Bella, il y a des photographes partout devant le restaurant ! s'écria la voix de ma mère, complètement paniquée, à l'autre bout du fil, Nous avons du fermer parce qu'ils voulaient tous entrer ! Ils disent que tu es la fiancée d'un chanteur ou je-ne-sais-trop quelle bêtise ! Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

-M-Maman, calme-toi... balbutiai-je, paniquée pour de bon par l'état de ma mère et la cohue que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer devant notre petit restaurant familial.

-Certains de ces gens ont même griffé notre devanture avec des tourne-vis ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Ton frère a prévenu la police il y a de ça une demie heure mais ils ne sont toujours pas là !

-Papa est rentré ? l'interrogeai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la calmer et empêcher Emmett de faire une bêtise si les choses venaient à dégénérer pour de bon.

Malheureusement, il n'était toujours pas rentré de son voyage d'affaire.

-Calme-toi, maman, je vais trouver une solution... essayai-je à nouveau de la calmer quand elle poussa de nouveaux hurlements grâce auxquels je pus comprendre que, de nouveau, les fans hystériques d'Edward venaient de s'en prendre à notre devanture.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! J'ai besoin d'explications, Bella ! Qui est cet Edward ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a un lien avec ce garçon d'hier soir ? Et ces gens, que nous veulent-ils !

-Maman... Il faut que je raccroche, je ne veux pas t'expliquer le peu que je sais au téléphone... S'il te plait... Je vais rentrer. Attends-moi patiemment et ne sors surtout pas du restaurant...

-Rentrer ? Mais enfin, tu as cours ! Toute cette histoire ne va quand même pas...

-J'ai été renvoyée, la coupai-je avant d'être rattrapée par mes craintes et de ne plus savoir comment lui avouer la triste nouvelle.

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes. Le temps, sans doute, qu'elle se fasse à la nouvelle.

-... Oh mon dieu, Bella, non... l'entendis-je souffler après quelques secondes, une fois le choc de l'annonce passé.

-Je suis désolée, maman, tellement désolée... Je n'ai rien pu faire...

-Mon dieu, répéta-t-elle, apparemment sous le choc, Rentre vite, mon trésor, nous discuterons de tout cela quand tu seras rentrée à la maison et nous tâcherons de trouver une solution... Mon dieu... J'espère seulement que tu pourras accéder jusqu'à nous... Ne prend aucun risque inconsidéré, d'accord ? Mais comment vas-tu t'en sortir avec tes béquilles, d'ailleurs ?

-Ça ira, maman, ne t'inquiète pas... Je fais vite...

Après avoir raccroché je me tournai vers Angela qui ne m'avait pas quitté et lui expliquais rapidement la situation à laquelle devait faire face ma famille, au restaurant.

-Tout ça pour un simple baiser ? Je ne savais pas qu'Edward Cullen avait autant de fans... C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant toujours les paparazzi, pointant leurs objectifs en direction du lycée dans l'espoir, sans doute, d'apercevoir la nouvelle bête de foire que j'étais.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici... soufflai-je, Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère et mon frère tous seuls alors que ce qui arrive est entièrement ma faute...

-Ta faute, ta faute... Pas vraiment. C'est aussi la faute de ce chanteur.

-Peut-être, mais je doute fort recevoir la moindre aide de sa part... Il doit être habitué à tout ce tintamarre et ne doit même pas s'être rendu compte de l'histoire que je suis en train de vivre...

-Que faites-vous encore ici !

Je me retournai rapidement, rattrapé de justesse par Angela alors que j'allais à nouveau tomber, pour voir arriver madame Swift et son air pincé.

-Vous êtes renvoyée, jeune fille, je vous le rappelle ! Vous n'avez donc plus rien à faire ici ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement, Votre amie se chargera de vider votre casier plus tard. Quant à vous, déguerpissez et emmenez ces gens dans votre sillage, je vous prie ! Nos élèves n'ont pas à endurer ce genre de cinéma !

-Allons-y... me souffla Angela à l'oreille en appuyant déjà sur la poignet de la porte à laquelle nous tournions le dos.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter madame Swift...

-Oh non, miss Weber ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton bourru, Vous allez immédiatement retourner en cours, votre amie est suffisamment grande pour se débrouiller seule !

-Mais...! voulut-elle protester.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, miss Weber. Exécution !

Angela se tourna vers moi, l'air à la fois désespéré et indigné par ce qui était en train de m'arriver, et je tentai d'esquisser un sourire – qui se fana bien vite en une piètre grimace – pour la rassurer avant de lui signifier d'y aller, d'un léger hochement de tête. Il était hors de question que je lui attire des ennuis à elle aussi. Elle s'exécuta donc rapidement même si je savais qu'elle fut restée avec moi si je le lui avais demandé.

A nouveau, madame Swift me poussa littéralement dehors et je fus bien obligée de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Or, à l'instant précis où je franchis enfin le seuil de cet horrible lycée – dont la porte se referma brutalement dans mon dos, repoussé par cette secrétaire de malheur – des cris résonnèrent, près de la grille, et les flash commencèrent à crépiter, tous pointés sur moi.

_**~ I do – Puggy ~**_

-Par ici !

-C'est elle !

-Un sourire !

-Oui, comme ça !

-Votre nom !

Chacun y allait de sa réplique et, bientôt, le brouhaha incessant des appareils photos fut complètement couverts par celui des cris des paparazzi qui me demandaient de faire ci ou cela, qui me posaient diverses questions que je ne comprenais absolument pas, qui me priaient, le plus souvent, d'avancer vers eux. J'avais déjà entendu dire qu'en pleine nuit, sous une telle nuée de flash, on pouvait y voir comme en plein jour et que c'était un phénomène à la fois assez impressionnant et plutôt déroutant... pour ne pas dire carrément terrifiant, à mon sens.

Mais je restai là, pétrifié. J'avais toujours eu une sainte horreur d'attirer l'attention et plus encore d'être photographiée mais je n'avais encore jamais souhaité à ce point pouvoir devenir invisible ou tout bonnement disparaître... Me téléporter... Ou peu importe ! Tout, pourvu que je puisse me soustraire à leur regard.

Cependant mon corps refusait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement...

_« Ehoh ! Ma bonne vieille cervelle, il est temps de te mettre en marche ! Je veux partir ! PAR-TIR ! »_

Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose ; rentrer chez moi et oublier ce cauchemar en noyant mon chagrin dans mes couvertures. Je voulais m'enrouler dans le plaid que m'avait offert ma mère, à mon dernier anniversaire. Elle avait eu l'excellente idée de découper puis de coudre tous nos t-shirts de vacances, portant les effigies de tous les lieux que nous avions pu visiter depuis ma naissance, pour en faire une couette. Mes parents avaient beau ne pas être forturnés, les vacances étaient une tradition sur laquelle ils ne transigeaient jamais ! Il nous fallait parfois nous priver un peu mais le tout était que nous puissions partir quoi qu'il arrive afin de passer quelques jours – voire quelques semaines, parfois – en famille. Je tenais beaucoup à ces moments... Ils avaient quelque chose de rassurants tant ils semblaient inébranlables et je savais qu'ils compteraient un jour parmi mes souvenirs les plus précieux.

Mais, en attendant, il n'y avait toujours rien à faire ; mes membres ne voulaient pas me porter jusqu'à la grille... Jusqu'à ces inconnus qui me mitraillaient... Il faut dire que j'avais la nette impression d'être acculée. Derrière moi se dressait l'immense bâtisse de pierres blanches du lycée. Son ombre, planant sur moi, lui donnait quelque chose d'austère alors que ce type de construction semblait, habituellement, particulièrement lumineuse et accueillante. C'était sans doute avant d'être renvoyée comme une mal propre pour cette histoire de dingue... Je ne pourrais, de toute évidence, pas recevoir la moindre aide de leur part. Devant moi, par contre, c'était une barrière mouvante, une véritable cohue qui m'empêchait d'avancer. Les flashs crépitaient, m'empêchant de voir correctement le moindre visage et, quand bien même, ils étaient tous accrochés à leurs appareils qui, devant leurs yeux aiguisés de paparazzi de malheur, ne me laisseraient pas distinguer leurs traits. Difficile, ainsi, d'avoir l'air véritablement humain... J'avais davantage l'impression d'être en face d'une tribu cannibale venue d'ailleurs ou d'étranges cyborgs tout droit sortis du dernier Star Wars. Rien de rassurant. Absolument rien. Mais même si mon inquiétude devait se peindre sur mon visage, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de me photographier une seconde. J'étais mitraillée de toute part par ces hyènes prêtes à me dévorer toute crue si j'avais le malheur de passer les grilles de sortie...

_« Ça suffit avec ces pensées ! Ce ne sont pas des fusils, juste des appareils photos ! Et puis, ils ne pourront pas te sauter à la gorge, non plus, ce n'est tout de même pas la jungle, ici ! Courage, ma fille »_ me motivai-je mentalement, _« Tout va bien se passer, tu peux le faire... Pour maman et Emmett qui t'attendent, qui veulent des explications et de l'aide... »_

Pourquoi ne pas imaginer des hyènes plus sympathiques, dans ce cas, pour me donner du courage... C'était là la seule idée que j'avais. Mais imaginer des hyènes sympathiques relevait carrément du paradoxe... A moins d'imaginer qu'elles puissent être aussi stupides que dans le Roi Lion... Voilà ! A mes yeux, tous ces journalistes n'étaient que des Ed en puissance, me fixant de leurs grands yeux vides d'expression et complètement à l'ouest avec leur rire imbécile et leur langue pendante dégoulinant de bave !

Alors, prudemment, je commençai à me mouvoir. Le simple fait d'imaginer ma mère, complètement paniquée dans l'enceinte de notre restaurant et les nerfs d'Emmett qui devaient être sur le point de craquer me rendait dingue d'angoisse. Aussi lentement que je le pouvais tout en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible, je m'avançais donc vers les paparazzi qui semblaient toujours déterminés à ne pas rater une seconde de ma grande escapade... Je m'efforçais de ne pas leur prêter plus d'attention. Je devais avoir l'air sûr de moi si je ne voulais pas que ces types aient l'impression de pouvoir me questionner comme de vieux potes que j'aurais complètement effacé de mon esprit et qui réapparaissaient tout à coup dans le décors... Je ne savais même pas d'où me venais ces curieuses idées, je savais simplement que paraître faible devant une foule de gens qui attendaient tous une chose bien précise de vous – que vous n'étiez pas disposez à leur donner ou que vous ne pouviez pas leur donner – n'était pas une bonne idée du tout.

Après tout, j'avais peut-être encore un soupçon d'instinct de survie en moi, contrairement à ce qu'affirmai continuellement Emmett pour me charrier...

Mais mon cerveau continuait, lui, de se faire des films d'épouvante en dépit de mes efforts pour combattre mon appréhension grandissante...

Les voir tous ainsi agglutinés contre les barreaux de la grille, gesticulant en tous sens pour pouvoir prendre le plus de photos potables possibles, me donnaient l'impression, désormais, de foncer tout droit dans un essaim d'abeilles tueuses. C'était bien pire que les hyènes... Dingue comme de petites bêtes pouvaient être plus effrayantes que des grosses, dans mon esprit détraqué. Mais je réfléchirais plus tard au pourquoi du comment pour déterminer si être dévorée par un mammifère prédateur quelconque était plus ou moins traumatisant qu'être progressivement assassinée par des milliers de petits insectes volants...

_« Non d'un chien, le stress est en train de me rendre complètement marteau... » _soupirai-je intérieurement.

Je devais à tout prix me rassurer ; ils n'attendaient de moi que des photos et quelques mots sur ma prétendue relation avec Edward... Seulement, cela ne me rassura pas vraiment puisque j'étais bien incapable de savoir ce qui allait se passer pour moi une fois que j'aurai franchi cette porte, me retrouvant au milieu du nid de guêpe, tout dard dehors pour me piquer la moindre information.

De plus, c'était sans compter les quelques fans qui s'étaient regroupés là, eux aussi. Je ne les avais pas vraiment remarqué jusque là mais la masse informe de personnes qui semblaient m'attendre de pied ferme comptait aussi une dizaine de filles armées de banderoles aux slogans sanglants – dont je m'étonnais qu'elles aient pu les réaliser si vite – et de photographies d'Edward.

Apparemment, le fait d'imaginer que leur idole puisse avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie ne les enchantait pas et si elles avaient trouvé l'énergie de faire tout ce remue-méninge uniquement dans le but de me coller leurs phrases cinglantes sous le nez, il y avait fort à parié que je ne m'en tirerais pas si facilement une fois le portail franchi...

Je ralentis un peu mon allure et les regardait une à une, pas rassurée pour deux sous... Elles hurlaient, elles frappaient la grille avec leurs affiches de carton bariolés de grosses lettres rouges. Toutes en chœurs, les bras en l'air. Génial... J'avais face à moi les amazones-groupies d'Edward ! Et elles allaient m'arracher les tripes, parties comme elles étaient ! Je ne pouvais pas voir mon visage mais je devais vraiment avoir l'air minable, désormais. J'imaginais fort bien mon teint livide et mes grands yeux paniqués en dépit de tous les efforts que je faisais pour rester aussi neutre que possible. Dire que, moi, je ne l'avais même pas reconnu, hier, leur star chérie...

Je remarquai alors le surveillant chargé de surveiller l'entrée s'écarter un peu plus encore des grilles tandis que je passais à ses côtés. En temps normal, c'était lui qui autorisait ou non un élève à quitter l'établissement. Il ouvrait alors le portail pour que nous puissions passer et cela permettait aux élèves de ne pas entrer et sortir comme dans un moulin mais protéger également le lycée des éventuelles intrusions d'inconnus n'ayant rien à faire là. J'avais toujours trouvé ces mesures exagérées jusqu'à présent mais je devais bien reconnaître, aujourd'hui, dans le cas présent, que le fait que les grilles soient verrouillées était une bonne chose. Sinon, amazones et abeilles tueuses n'auraient déjà fait qu'une bouchée de la pauvre éclopée que j'étais...

Mais le surveillant ne semblait plus du tout savoir quoi faire face à la foule. Il ne cessait de s'approcher un peu des portes comme pour essayer de dialoguer avec les journalistes et les fans, sans doute dans le vain espoir de les faire partir – ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, était louable, prouvant qu'il ne prenant pas son rôle à la légère – avant de s'en éloigner rapidement quand une des hystériques à pancarte essayaient d'agripper son bras pour le contraindre à leur ouvrir.

Aussi, je ne fus pas surprise qu'il me fusille du regard en me voyant arriver près de lui. Son regard furieux me disait, tout net « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais m'approcher de ces fous furieux pour t'ouvrir ! C'est ton problème, pas le mien ! »

Autrement dit, j'allais devoir escalader si je voulais sortir un jour de ce lycée par mes propres moyens... Le simple fait d'imaginer quelque chose d'aussi absurde, même si je n'avais pas été handicapée comme je l'étais actuellement, failli me faire sourire en dépit des circonstances. Mais la solution la plus simple restait d'attendre que mon ex-charmant proviseur face intervenir les forces de l'ordre. Car il le ferait. Quand son égo surdimensionné, qu'il vouait aujourd'hui tout entier à _m'emmerder_ prodigieusement, ne serait plus suffisant pour couvrir les protestations de ces précieux petits élèves dont bourses bien pleines demandaient à être protégées de tout ce fichu _bordel_...

_« Crotte ! Flûte ! Si ma mère m'entendait... »_

Jamais, foi de Bellatastrophe, je n'avais eu la sensation de m'être enfoncée plus profondément dans la _mouise_. Une fois cette histoire terminée, il y avait fort à parié que je finirais en pension à l'autre bout du pays... En tout cas, mes parents en rêveraient longtemps, n'ayant pas les moyens pour cela, cependant. Je pouvais au moins être sûre d'être punie pour un sacré bout de temps... Ce qui, en soi, ne changerait pas grand-chose étant donné que je ne sortais jamais si ce n'était pour me rendre en cours. Cours auxquels je n'avais plus à assister, désormais, puisque je venais d'être virée...

_« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrête un peu de penser à des choses aussi futiles ! Tu vas bientôt devoir te faire embrocher par des hystériques et des paparazzi fous, il serait temps de se concentrer sur l'instant présent ! »_ me sermonnai-je.

En tout cas, le surveillant avait raison de se méfier et j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter plus tôt ma conscience qui, contrairement à moi, semblait encore à peu près saine d'esprit car, pas moins d'une seconde après m'être rapprochée un peu plus de la grille – bien que je n'eusse pas encore trouvé de solution viable pour sortir d'ici sans l'intervention de la police – je reçus un projectile en pleine figure. Sous le coup de la surprise, je poussai un cri et m'écroulai à terre. Mes béquilles tombèrent à mes côtés dans un bruit métallique qui me fit frissonner mais heureusement j'eus le réflexe de prendre appuie sur mes mains à temps pour ne pas tomber à nouveau sur ma cheville cassée. Réflexe qui me vaudrait sûrement de jolies égratignures sur les mains, néanmoins, puisque le béton faisait toujours cela dans les formes avec, en prime, les petits cailloux s'incrustant joyeusement dans les plaies pour nous faire souffrir plus encore...

Les paparazzi n'en perdirent bien sûr pas une miette. J'avais reçu une fichue bouteille vide ! Lancée, sûrement, par une de ces groupies en chaleur. Rien qui aurait pu me blesser gravement mais elle avait malgré tout bien réussi son coup puisque je me retrouvais maintenant là, à terre, incapable de me relever seule à cause de ma cheville cassée et mes mains en sang.

En sang ? J'avais une sainte horreur du sang ! Je tournais de l'oeil à la moindre goutte et je pouvais déjà sentir son odeur âcre ronger ma gorge. Ma mère m'avait toujours assuré que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un tour joué par mon esprit mais je n'avais jamais pu m'en défaire. Quand bien même n'était-ce que mon imagination, je pouvais sentir cette odeur de rouille s'insinuer dans mon nez et venir lécher ma gorge avec délectation, se jouant de moi et de mon dégoût incontrôlable. Je plaquai donc mes paumes sur mon jean dans le vain espoir de soulager ces sensations avant de tourner de l'œil. Il ne manquerait plus que ça au tableau ; Bellatastrophe s'évanouissant à la vue du sang sous des dizaines d'appareils photos de photographes la prenant pour la petite amie du plus célèbre des chanteurs du moment...

Cela m'ébranla pour de bon. Je ne comprenais même plus vraiment comment j'avais pu en arriver là. Pas même une heure plus tôt je me réjouissait de rejoindre ma meilleure amie au self pour lui annoncer comme ma matinée avait été étonnement calme en comparaison de toutes celles que j'avais vécu dans ce lycée jusqu'alors. Quelle blague ! A cet instant, j'étais à terre après qu'on m'ait lancé une bouteille au visage... comme une moins que rien face à des gens que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et qui n'en savaient pas davantage à mon sujet. Une moins que rien qui venait également d'être renvoyée de l'école qu'elle convoitait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui devait la mener à son rêve ; pouvoir vivre de ses compositions.

Car je n'avais jamais rêvé de gloire, de paillettes, de célébrité... Je ne voulais pas être une star ! Je voulais seulement être reconnue pour mes compositions. Sortir un ou deux albums personnels, peut-être, ou faire quelques concerts – de petites salles uniquement – mais ce n'était vraiment pas le plus important. Je voulais seulement écrire... écrire des chansons et faire rêver les gens sur ma musique... Je me fichais de rester dans l'ombre tant que je pouvais parvenir à ce résultat. L'ombre, je la convoitais un peu plus chaque jour aux côtés de mes ex-camarades de classe, tous plus lumineux et charismatiques les uns que les autres – sans doute dû au fait qu'ils avaient toute confiance en eux, ce qui n'avait jamais été mon cas. Mais l'ombre avait cela de bien qu'elle me permettait de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas tomber de trop haut si je venais à rater complètement mon coup. J'étais une peureuse en manque de confiance qui voulait entrer dans le monde du spectacle et faire rêver les gens. La composition était tout ce que je pouvais faire mais ça m'était complètement suffisant.

Mais sans cette école...

Une larme roula sur ma joue...

Et, soudain, à la même seconde, une sorte de van noir aux vitres teintées se gara sur la chaussée derrière les journalistes qui, automatiquement, s'écartèrent pour voir ce qui arrivait. Les fans, eux, trop occupés à me crier dessus ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit et restèrent accrochés aux barreaux de la grille, m'insultant et me promettant milles punitions pour avoir osé m'approcher de leur précieuse idôle... A force de les entendre, j'en serais presque venue à détester leur fichue star ! Mais, curieusement, quand je reconnus une épaisse chevelure ocre se frayant un chemin dans la foule puis écartant d'un grand geste du bras ces fans hystériques pour pouvoir entrer dans le lycée, je me sentis immédiatement plus légère, comme rassurée.

Il était venu. Et quelque chose dans ces deux grands yeux verts qui venaient de croiser les miens me disait que ce n'était pas pour m'enfoncer un peu plus encore dans mon calvaire.

Aussitôt qu'il le reconnut, le surveillant s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir le passage. Il était suivi d'un homme qui entra également dans l'enceinte de l'école tandis que trois autres, particulièrement costauds et que je devinais être des gardes du corps, se postèrent devant le portail qui se referma derrière eux. Leur présence sembla immédiatement jeter un froid parmi les fans qui cessèrent de piailler. Ou peut-être n'osaient-elles plus jouer les mégères devant leur _Eddy_ adoré ? Le tout était qu'elles se soient tues...

L'homme qui avait suivi Edward, lui, essayait visiblement de l'arrêter mais déjà celui-ci s'agenouillait à mes côtés pour essuyer rapidement mes joues :

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, Je suis venu dès que j'ai su... Tu n'as rien ?

-Je-Je veux rentrer... le coupai-je, ma voix entrecoupée par un sanglot qui m'échappa.

-Nous allons te ramener, m'assura-t-il immédiatement, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'homme qui l'accompagnait qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en soupirant, visiblement vaincu d'avance, C'est fini, tu ne risques plus rien.

Il demanda à son accompagnateur de prendre mes béquilles ainsi que mon sac de cours dont il me débarrassa avant de le lui tendre et il me souleva le plus délicatement du monde. L'un de ses bras se glissa dans le creux de mes genoux, prenant soin à ne surtout pas faire bouger ma jambe blessée outre mesure, tandis que l'autre passait dans mon dos telle une caresse. Je gardai toujours mes mains enfouies contre moi, priant pour qu'on les enveloppe rapidement dans un bandage ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il me serra ensuite fermement contre lui pour traverser la foule jusqu'à la voiture, sous le regard éberlué du surveillant et sous les protestations des fans qui le suppliaient de les aimer eux plutôt que moi et qui, enfin de compte, ne m'effrayaient plus du tout.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer pareil retournement de situation. Bien sûr, les paparazzi s'empressèrent de nous mitrailler de toute part mais Edward me serra un peu plus encore contre lui comme pour tenter de faire écran entre eux et moi. Son menton se positionna sur mon front et mon visage se retrouva caché dans son cou. J'étais en sécurité, désormais, j'en avais la certitude. Et comme pour prouver mes dires, quand un des photographes nous bouscula, sans doute poussé par un autre derrière lui, Edward se redressa un instant et le fusilla du regard, le faisant automatiquement reculé. Mais jamais son étreinte ne se relâcha. Il formait comme un cocon tout autour de moi, veillant en particulier à ce que ma cheville ne heurte aucun obstacle, même par mégarde. Cela ne dura que de courtes minutes mais mon cerveau alangui par tous ces récents évènements et la fatigue occasionnée semblait avoir décidé de ralentir les choses et j'eus donc l'impression d'être une princesse dans les bras de son preux chevalier pendant un long et charmant moment...

Pourtant, il était une star. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le déluge qui se produisait depuis l'annonce de notre soi-disant relation. Il était une star et j'étais dans ses bras, protégée des photographes, des fans hystériques... de son monde d'idole par nul autre que lui-même. Il était venu en personne pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas que nous avions provoqué bien malgré nous en nous bousculant la veille. Le photographe qui nous avait surpris avait pourtant bien dû voir que nous nous étions rentrés dedans par mégarde mais il avait immédiatement su qu'il tenait la photo qui allait lui assurer un joli petit pactole et s'était empressé de monter l'affaire en épingle. Aujourd'hui, à cause de ce type, j'étais la prétendue petite amie du célèbre Edward Cullen... Je trouvais cela totalement dément et, même si la situation était tout bonnement catastrophique, pendant une seconde, je me surpris à remercier en silence ce paparazzi de malheur parce que j'avais retrouvé les bras de mon prince charmant d'un jour.

Moi, Bella Swan, parfaite inconnue jurant être née pour ne vivre que dans l'ombre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, étais à cet instant dans les bras du superbe Edward Cullen, dont le charisme fou et la beauté démentielle, sans même que je ne l'aie reconnu, m'avait ébloui d'un seul coup d'oeil, la veille. Et tout le monde me considérait comme sa petite amie officielle.

Si je n'étais pas moi et si je n'étais pas à l'instant sous l'objectif de tous ces paparazzi de malheur, j'aurais sans doute poussé un de ces petits cris de dinde écervelée qui, même si on ne l'avouera jamais en public, est le propre de toutes les filles qui ont besoin de laisser retomber la pression ou d'exprimer leur petite joie, en privée. Petite joie du genre « Je la fiancée d'Edward Cullen ! » et ce même si c'était faux et que les journalistes l'apprendraient bientôt de la bouche du principal concerné...

D'ailleurs, arrivé à la voiture, ce dernier me déposa aussi doucement que possible sur l'un des sièges arrières, pressé par l'homme qui le suivait toujours et dont je compris qu'il était son manager.

-Dépêche-toi un peu ! s'écria-t-il alors que je pouvais entendre les voix hystériques des quelques fans se rapprocher dangereusement du véhicule.

-Je fais mon possible ! Il y a déjà eu assez de dégâts comme ça ! répliqua immédiatement Edward, visiblement très tendu.

-Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter quand tu disais que tu avais bien assez de gardes du corps ! Regarde-moi un peu cette pagaille !

Mais Edward ne l'écoutait plus. Quand il se fut assuré que j'étais bien installé, il me rejoignit à l'intérieur du van, son manager à sa suite. La véhicule était fait de telle sorte que je me retrouvais face à face avec Edward qui, alors que la voiture démarrait, attrapa mes mains dans les siennes en regardant peu à peu disparaître l'attroupement démentiel que ma présence avait provoqué devant mon lycée.

-Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta-t-il une fois qu'il eut jugé, j'imagine, que nous étions hors de danger.

Il s'aperçut alors des égratignures qui zébraient mes paumes.

-Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ! s'écria-t-il en approchant mes blessures de son visage pour les examiner de plus près, Tu t'es fait ça en tombant à cause de ces furies ? On doit bien avoir une trousse de secours quelconque dans ton van hypersonique, non ? s'enquit-il, acerbe, auprès de son manager.

Ce dernier grogna puis marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de se retourner pour farfouiller dans les affaires entreposée à l'arrière du van. De son côté, Edward s'excusa de nouveau plusieurs fois avant de me prier de lui dire si je n'avais pas d'autre blessure. Il me jura même qu'il m'accompagnerait aussitôt à l'hôpital si nécessaire et qu'il ne me quitterait pas avant de s'être assurée que j'allais parfaitement bien. Son petit air solennel me fit craquer pour de bon. Ce garçon était un cœur sur pattes, ma parole, et il allait me rendre complètement gaga s'il continuait à agir de cette façon...

-Non... Ça va, soufflai-je, malgré tout un peu sonné, Je vais bien.

-Je suis désolé pour...

-Désolé ! s'écria son manager qui venait de se retourner vers nous, une boite blanche à la main, avant de lancer un grand éclat de rire, Edward, c'est le meilleur coup médiatique qu'on pouvait espérait ! Comment peux-tu être...

-Tu n'as donc pas vu ce qui s'est passé !

La voix d'Edward était glaciale et s'il s'était adressé à moi sur ce ton, je crois que je me serais mise à trembler tant il avait l'air d'un autre, à cette seconde, prêt à bondir sur son manager. Je le dévisageais sans piper mot. Il semblait plus... animal. Là où je n'avais pu voir, jusqu'alors, que le garçon incroyablement adorable, il était devenu, dans la seconde, un fauve prêt à défendre ce qui lui était cher s'il le fallait. Il avait eu une réaction semblable, la veille, au restaurant, lorsque je l'avais interrogé malgré moi sur ce que je devinais être une rupture récente... Mieux valait, donc, de toute évidence, ne pas le provoquer car il paraissait tout à fait à même de se défendre en cas de besoin.

-Bella n'avait pas à subir ça ! On verra une autre fois pour ton coup médiatique du siècle, si tu veux bien, poursuivit-il un peu plus calmement, Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient ouvert les grilles de ce lycée ? Tous ces journalistes de malheur se seraient jetés sur elle comme des vautours ! Comment se fait-il, d'ailleurs, que tu aies été à terre quand nous sommes arrivés ?

Son ton s'était immédiatement fait plus doux lorsqu'il s'était adressé à moi, finalement. De même, son regard était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait porté sur son manager. Apparemment, je n'avais pas à craindre sa colère pour cette fois mais j'avais la curieuse impression, alors, d'être en face d'un étrange binôme ; deux Edward ; l'un, adorable et doux, l'autre, bien plus sombre, prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier problème rencontré, quel qu'il soit... J'avalais ma salive et expirait longuement pour tenter de dissimuler mon trouble avant de lui expliquer brièvement ce qui s'était passé, édulcorant au maximum mon récit...

-Je... J'ai reçu une bouteille d'eau et... Enfin, sur le coup j'ai eu un peu peur alors je suis... j'ai trébuché.

-Bon sang, Eric, une foutue bouteille d'eau ! lança-t-il à son manager, le dit «Eric », Quel genre de personne peu bien avoir de pareilles idées ! Qui peut bien avoir l'envie de lancer une bouteille d'eau sur quelqu'un !

-Très bien, Eddy ! On arrête tout ! Je ferai un démenti devant les premiers journalistes que nous croiseront ! Que ta demoiselle en détresse se rassure !

Il soupira longuement et se renfrogna sur son siège, nous tournant presque le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre opposée. Quand je reportai mon attention sur Edward, celui-ci me fixait avec un petit sourire et semblait apaisé.

-Tout va s'arranger, me promit-il à voix basse.

-Merci d'être venu... soufflai-je, Je ne pensais pas que...

-Dès que j'ai su, je suis venu, me coupa-t-il, Crois-moi, si j'avais su ça tout de suite, j'aurais immédiatement fait un démenti avant que la nouvelle ne se répande. Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est rien... Ça va mieux maintenant... J'imagine...

-J'aurais également mieux fait de t'avouer tout de suite qui j'étais... soupira-t-il, les yeux baissés, gêné, Mais il arrive si peu souvent que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas et que je puisse agir... naturellement avec des inconnus... Je me suis laissé aller...

-Ce n'est rien, répétai-je à nouveau, incapable de lui en vouloir et ne désirant pas lui avouer comment il était possible que l'idiote que j'étais ne l'ait pas reconnu alors que j'écoutais la plupart de ses chansons en boucle depuis le tout début de sa carrière.

Mais il ne cessa de s'excuser, caressant tantôt mes mains puis mes joues ou replaçant mécaniquement mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles alors qu'ils s'y trouvaient déjà. Mais pour rien au monde je ne me serais plainte car il faisait preuve d'une douceur à toute épreuve, exactement comme la veille, au restaurant.

-Est-ce que ton lycée se montrera clément, selon toi ?

Sa question me fit retomber brutalement sur terre. Je pus presque me sentir blêmir, sans doute à cause de la bile qui me monta à la gorge quand je repensai au fait que j'allais bientôt devoir annoncer la nouvelle à mon père. Il allait être... plus que terriblement déçu. Il allait être triste au possible et c'était précisément ce qui me rendait malade...

Edward dut s'en rendre compte car il s'interrompit dans la confection des bandages de fortune pour mes mains et fronça les sourcils avant de me demander s'il y avait un problème.

-Ils... Ils m'ont renvoyé... Juste avant que tu n'arrives, expliquai-je si bas que je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il puisse véritablement m'entendre, C'est pourquoi j'étais dans la cour à essayer de sortir quand tu es arrivé... Ils m'ont fichu dehors et prié très clairement de débarrasser le plancher.

-A cause de cette histoire de fou ? s'enquit-il, visiblement éberlué.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, détournant les yeux au passage tandis qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux, apparemment éberlué par la nouvelle.

-C'est absurde ! Et exagéré ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Ils n'attendaient que ça... soupirai-je, Me voir partir...

-J'irai leur expliquer la situation moi-même s'il le faut ! C'est ma faute si...

-Non !

Je le regardais, suppliante :

-Non, il est hors de question que je remette un pied dans ce lycée ! Laisse tomber, tu veux... soufflai-je.

J'avais eu suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça avec eux. Je trouverai un autre moyen de parvenir à mes rêves sans avoir besoin de l'aide de leur lycée pour fils à papa. Leurs professeurs étaient, certes, bons, mais leur élitisme à deux sous minait le moindre de leurs efforts. Il était hors de question que je passe une minute de plus chez eux après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. D'autant plus que le proviseur n'y était pas allé de main morte... Il m'avait insulté à plusieurs reprises, rien qu'aujourd'hui. Ça, ajouté au fait que j'étais régulièrement molestée par mes chers camarades, m'ayant fait perdre le peu de confiance en moi que j'avais réussi à trouver au fil des années... Non, décidément, je n'avais pas envie de payer si cher pour être dans leur école.

-Je ne peux pas tolérer que tu te retrouves dans cette situation par ma faute, reprit tout-à-coup Edward qui, comme moi, s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant un instant, Sans lycée, je veux dire. Avec le talent que tu as... Je trouverai une solution pour arranger ça, crois-moi.

-Ce n'est la faute de personne... protestai-je doucement, A la rigueur, peut-être celle de ce photographe...

-Oh ça ! Crois-moi, si jamais j'arrive à obtenir le nom de celui qui a pris cette photo...

-Nous y voilà !

Eric s'était redressé soudainement en frappant dans ses mains avec un enthousiasme qui me surprit. Nous étions effectivement arrivés devant le restaurant de mes parents et, à nouveau, Edward voulut m'aider. Aussi doucement que la première fois, il me prit dans ses bras et me glissa hors de la voiture. Pensant sans doute que son manager allait lui tendre mes béquilles, il se retourna vers la foule de journalistes qui, ici aussi, faisait rage mais, à notre grande surprise, Eric était déjà en train de s'adresser à eux et, bientôt, un grand « Ooooh » presque général retentit et tous les regards se portèrent pour de bon sur nous. Aussitôt après, les cliquetis des appareils photos nous assaillir de toute part à nouveau. Retour à la case départ...

Je pus entendre Edward pester lorsque son manager nous rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Problème réglé, dit-il, visiblement fier de son effet.

-Problème réglé ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as encore raconté ? s'emporta Edward tout en essayant, visiblement, de ne pas trop hausser la voix pour que cette conversation n'arrive pas jusqu'aux oreilles des paparazzi dont nous étions seulement séparés par les trois gardes du corps.

-Apparemment, cette petite va avoir besoin d'un nouveau départ, puisqu'elle n'a plus de lycée... commença-t-il, laissant planer un peu trop le suspense au goût d'Edward.

-Viens-en aux faits.

-Tu peux lui apporter ce nouveau départ, _Eddy_, poursuivit-il, un peu plus fort, sûr de lui et apparemment certain que son raisonnement nous atteindrait nous aussi dans toute sa logique propre mais voyant que nous ne le suivions pas du tout, il consentit à expliciter son idée, Elle nous suivra et pourra composer et apprendre le métier de musicienne et de chanteuse directement sur le tas avec l'un des meilleurs jeunes artistes de sa génération. En contre-partie...

-Quoi, en contre-partie ? le pressa-t-il à nouveau comme si, jusque la, l'idée ne lui semblait pas mauvaise sans ce dernier petit détail.

Son manager sembla alors vouloir se faire un peu plus discret. Son idée, quelle qu'elle soit, devait lui sembler nettement moins lumineuse s'il imaginait l'exposer au sombre Edward que j'avais entraperçu deux petites fois, depuis notre rencontre. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Apparemment, contrarier Edward était assez risqué. Mon prince charmant d'un jour avait le sang chaud, apparemment, ou était suffisamment têtu pour défendre bec et ongle ses convictions et enterrer vivante celles des autres. Et même si c'était peut-être là son seul défaut, il était assez terrifiant lorsque son regard transperçant devenait aussi froid que la glace pour que ça suffise à rétablir l'équilibre de sa balance de caractère personnelle...

-Vous serez officiellement un jeune couple des plus amoureux aux yeux des journalistes et de tes fans.

-Tu es complètement malade !

-Chuuut !

Dans le mille ! A nouveau, le visage d'Edward s'était figé dans une expression bestiale et son étreinte s'était légèrement reserrée autour de moi comme pour me protéger de son manager. Le fauve était de retour, prêt à nous défendre...

« Terriblement sexy ! » couinai-je dans ma tête... « Rah ! Mais ferme-la un peu ! Je pensais que la conscience servait... de conscience ! De _bonne_ conscience ! Une sorte d'amie imaginaire pleine de lucidité !... Oh et puis zut, voilà que je me parle à moi-même... »

J'étais perdue pour de bon, en plus de mes réflexions tordues. J'avais la nette impression d'avoir été complètement oubliée et ne pouvais qu'observer leur discussion sans broncher. Edward semblait furieux et son manager, au contraire, absolument ravi. Curieux mélange. A la place d'Eric, j'aurais été terrifiée qu'Edward puisse exploser de fureur mais, lui, souriait comme s'il était maintenant certain d'avoir gagné. Quand avais-je raté un épisode ?

-C'est la meilleure solution qui soit, Eddy.

-Ne m'appelle pas _Eddy_ et, pour l'amour du ciel, va immédiatement démentir ces conneries !

-Absolument hors de question.

-As-tu seulement pensé à ce que va penser sa famille ? Et la mienne, par dessus le marché !

-Ils n'auront qu'à être dans la confidence ! Écoute, nous lui offrons une chance en or ! Demande-lui son avis, tu verras que ça l'enchantera !

Les petits yeux d'Eric se verrouillèrent sur les miens à la vitesse de l'éclair et je compris que mon avis était enfin demandé sauf que... je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais dire et j'avais bien l'impression qu'une seule réponse serait tolérée, de sa part. Il dut d'ailleurs se rendre compte de mon trouble car il reprit très lentement, comme s'il pensait que je n'allais pas le comprendre :

-Ecoute... Nous partons après-demain soir pour un mois avant de revenir ici, à Phoenix, pour diverses séances photos et d'autographes. Accepte de jouer le jeu pendant ce laps de temps au moins et nous aviserons ensuite ! Cela te permettra de suivre un artiste et de le regarder travailler tout ton soul et, de notre côté, cela fera exploser la côte de popularité d'Edward puissance milles ! Vous seriez tous les deux gagnants...

-Eric, tu oublies qu'elle a une famille et qu'elle ne peut pas prendre une telle décision en deux j...

-Tatata ! Laisse-la au moins répondre !

Je les regardais à tour de rôle, toujours aussi embrouillée. Une seule question me venait en tête réellement et j'hésitais à la poser pendant quelques instants...

-Qu'arrivera-t-il si je refuse et que nous faisons ce démenti tout de suite ?

Eric soupira longuement et pris un air dramatique :

-Edward, qui a accumulé les sottises depuis quelques temps, risquera fort de voir son avenir professionnel fortement compromis puisque, de toute évidence, il ne fait rien pour revenir sur le droit chemin...

-N'exagère pas ! protesta aussitôt mon prétendu petit ami, Ça n'ira pas jusque là...

-Nous savons tous les deux que si, Edward. Cette petite a peut-être besoin d'un coup de pouce mais elle n'est pas la seule. Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire... Etant donné les casseroles que tu traines en ce moment, tu ne t'en sortiras pas autrement. Tu es trop sensible pour ça. Essayons au moins ! Un mois ! Un tout petit mois ! Ce sera comme si elle partait en colonie, pour elle comme pour sa famille (Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer devant si peu de considération de sa part mais jugeai rapidement que j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne pas trop me faire remarquer si je ne voulais pas que cette discussion abracadabrante s'éternise). Quant à toi... Elle te permettra d'oublier pour un temps certains soucis. La nouveauté nous fait souvent oublier le passé ! Et même si ce n'est que provisoire, ça t'aidera sûrement à y voir plus clair ensuite et à repartir sur de bonnes bases... Et puis, en privée, si vous vous entendez bien, comme je pense que c'est le cas, elle ne sera qu'une sorte de petite sœur de plus. Alice se chargera très bien de l'occuper quand tu n'en auras pas le temps.

Edward ricana et jeta un œil aux journalistes autour de nous qui tentaient désespérément de nous écouter et qui n'avaient pas cesser de nous photographier. Il ne paraissait pas être plus emballé que moi par les explications de son manager. Il y avait toujours autant de bons et de mauvais points dans cette idée farfelue... Puis, au bout d'un petit moment, il se tourna vers moi, me demandant ce que je pensais de tout cela. Apparemment, il jugeait que j'étais la seule à devoir prendre une réelle décision et il se rangerait donc à ce que je voudrais.

-Pourrait-on me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir jusqu'à... disons ce soir ou... demain matin au plus tard... soufflai-je sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Ca me semble plus sage que tout ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'ici, accepta-t-il, souriant légèrement, un peu plus détendu.

-Très bien ! se réjouit Eric, content d'avoir gagné la partie pour encore quelques heures.

Car, jusqu'à ce que je rende ma décision définitive, je restais officiellement la petite amie d'Edward Cullen...

* * *

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**Voilà pour cette fois.**_

_**Bon, pas beaucoup de Edward/Bella dans ce chapitre mais je pense que l'arrivée de notre preux chevalier n'est pas trop mal... si ? ^^' Après tout, ils ne se connaissent que depuis un jour, il ne faut pas non plus qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre trop facilement :P**_

_**A partir du prochain chapitre, il risque d'il y avoir plus de passages entre eux, par contre, alors tenez-vous prêtes ! :P**_

_**J'attends vos reviews ! Je veux savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la réaction du lycée, de son proviseur, de la réaction de Bella par rapport à la soirée et de notre Edward préféré ! Bref, je veux tout savoir, toutes vos impressions x)**_

_**A la prochaine ! En espérant que je ne serai pas encore aussi longue...**_


End file.
